


Dream Chaser

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Based on a True Story, Chasing dreams, Eventual Smut, Friendship, Growing Pains, M/M, Never Giving Up, Ongniel AU, Romance, Slice of Life, dancers au, fluff with light angst, going for what you want, inspired roughly by Honey, music related, predebut ongniel, sort of rivals to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 57,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: The motto that Seongwoo and Daniel live through their whole life is -- Just do it! They're so crazy into music that no matter how their paths change on their race to reach their goals, their dreams always center around something music related. To them, it's achieve their dreams or there's not much other reason to wake up in the morning. Their dreams are everything to them, so they courageously race forward, only looking at that goal. Every once in awhile their paths casually cross briefly until years down the road when a successful Daniel ends up helping a struggling Seongwoo when he needs it the most.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu, Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. If You Want Something, Go For It!

2008 Middle School Era

“Congratulations, congratulations, congratulations on getting scouted!”

The group of young, rather scruffily unkempt Incheon boys in their Guwol middle school uniform formed a circle with their pointy, tinseled party hats in the middle. They twirled in a circle, singing and laughing, almost causing the entire group to tumble as they tripped over each other’s sneakered feet. They broke apart, smiling brilliantly from ear to ear.

Nothing could contain the band’s happiness after not only winning the annual town talent show but also being abruptly contacted by a scout that had attended. They were being recognized and offered to train under a company called Lion Media. In a flash, they had become trainees and their debut might be simply around the corner. To those innocent, energetic boys barely even teens with their heads in the fluffy cloud of their dreams, everything about that moment and their lives was sparkling brightly.

Their parents were almost as ecstatic as them, waving them over to give them their tenth lung-constricting hug of the night.

“Mom, are you sure it’s okay to have a party in a church?” exclaimed the tallest, lankiest, extremely fair-skinned boy with a mop of raven colored hair that was always spiked up no matter how much it was combed as if the strings had a stubborn mind of their own to the woman cutting their congratulations cake.

“Sure it is, Seongwoo-yah. God is the happiest. He’s the one that allows this sort of fate to come to you. We should celebrate closest we can to him and thank him for our newest, great blessing. Remember how I told you…”

The boy finished proudly with a serene grin, “To always be grateful and loving to our Lord and Savior because everything that happens is his plan. Yes, I know. Thank you, God. I’ve never been happy. Thank you so much for making my dream about to come true.”

Seongwoo nestled into his mother as she warmly embraced him. They both were looking up at the ceiling with matching smiles of reverence. She stroked his hair but the stubborn cowlick in the back refused to obey her smooth hands, popping up like an antenna on top of his head.

“Well, I’m sure you have a long road still ahead of you. It’s not like everyone who gets into a company as a trainee gets to debut. You should remember that, so you don’t get disappointed and discouraged later. But it’s wonderful that you have a chance at this young age. Some people try and try, over and over again, with any audition they can until they are even past thirty years old without their skills and charms being recognized.

You are lucky to have this chance so early, my son. Be grateful and serious and try your best. We will have to see where things go. If you debut before your twenty that would be another incredible blessing. If you don’t or choose to change your dream, that’s totally fine. However, if you don’t want to have regrets or be miserable later on, then you need to give it your all. You’re sure this is the path that you want?”

“Hmm-hmm. It is. I love drumming so much, Mom. I want to do it forever!” he promised with a wide, confident grin.

“That’s good then. Just keep on doing it. I wish my handsome, sweet Seongwoo will simply do whatever he wants. Mom is always cheering for you and will do her best to assist you in chasing your dreams. Even if they change.”

“They won’t! Why do you keep saying that sort of thing? I know what I want.”

She smiled with amusement and her eyes had this look like the pouting boy was adorable not knowing the ways of the adult world. He hated when she looked at her like that. He wasn’t born yesterday after all. He was already a teenager and more mature than all of his friends!

“You can’t know what you want yet, Seongwoo-yah. You’re still young. I’m this old and even I cannot say what my dream is or what I want in life. Also, God’s plans sometimes differ from what we originally planned. We should follow that and respect his will.”

“Why don’t you try playing the piano again? I’m sorry that I couldn’t take up an interest in it like you wanted me to. Like noona does. I feel sleepy even listening to classical music.”

“Hey, there’s no need to be sorry for it. Each person is different and unique. It’s fine if you don’t like what others like. It’s wrong for a parent to push their child to do something that they wished they could have done when they’re younger if their child doesn’t like it. You gave it a shot and I appreciate that. Now go along and play. I’ve got to get this cake cut before your friends jump on it. You boys must be starving after your performance. You were all so nervous before that you didn’t eat your lunch properly after all. Run along, my son. I love you.”

Seongwoo gave her one last tight, fond hug, too young yet to be embarrassed about showing his family affection in public. She stroked and kissed the crown of his head. Then he was off, sprinting to one of his bandmates to play before cake was served. The boys soon grabbed one of the balloons floating over their heads and started wielding it like very fat swords.

“Why did our parents agree to that slave contract then? This is bogus! We can’t do anything. We have no other choice but to leave here. Are you with us or are you not?”

Seongwoo was outside the entertainment company. The band been training there after school until late at night for six months now. His friends were unsatisfied with how the company was pushing them to become idols which wasn’t what they promised before, having them take lessons in acting, modeling, and dancing and giving them very little time to practice singing or play their instruments.

Seongwoo had known about their feelings and part of him sort of felt the same, but he found modeling and dancing lessons fun, especially dancing. So, he was attempting to persuade them over the months to stick with it. However, to them, playing music was more like a fun hobby and they were going bored of it now they weren’t getting what they were promised.

The company hadn’t given them a definite answer on when they could debut or if they’d be a dancing group or a band in the future. The last straw was when they’d been strongly scolded by the company for attempting to try out for other places. According to the fine details of their two-year contract, they weren’t allowed to go get training anywhere else, even a small academy and they couldn’t perform without their permission either, even at a small school festival or busking on the streets. Basically, they were caging them up without proper opportunities to grow as musicians, wasting their precious youth and their small amount of free time.

His friends decided that they couldn’t take it anymore. They were going to break contract and face the lawsuit, pay whatever fees they needed to do get out. They could do that because their parents were well-off and many connected to law enforcement. However, he wasn’t the same. His dream was gradually leaning more towards being an idol. He’d discovered that he had not only a talent but a hidden joy for dancing and singing. He would never get tired of drums but these days they were levelling out to be the same interest to him. He was against the idea of running away from this opportunity. He couldn’t afford it, not to mention.

“My mother told me that I shouldn’t take this opportunity lightly. That many people go years without a chance to get into a company and others have to wait until they are even thirty to debut. If we stick through and persevere, I’m sure they will give us a chance. It’s only been half a year. We are still young, full of potential. As long as we don’t lose our drive, the dream can come true. You know yourself that there’s very few artists out our age. Maybe, by the time we’re in high school and more rounded out in various fields…”

They sighed and turned away coldly. They didn’t want to hear what he had to say anymore. Even though it was raining and he had no umbrella, he rushed behind them, trying to convince them. However, his explanations, his reasoning, and eventually even his desperate please failed to reach their ears. They’d already heard him say those things before and to them they weren’t convincing or reasonable enough to continue being stressed and miserable during their precious youth.

“You don’t have to go with us, dude. If you want to stay and be an idol, that’s fine. But let us make our own decisions and stop being clingy. It’s not our dream. You don’t need us to debut either. There will be other trainees you can get close to later. Music was supposed to be fun before but being a trainee is too difficult. We’re not cut out for it nor do we have the drive since it’s not what we even wanted, being an idol. It’s not fun anymore being in that hell pit and I can’t trust or wait for them anymore. That’s the fact. Stop trying already, Seongwoo-yah. It’s over for us, for the band. You can pursue whatever dream you want now, without us.”

Seongwoo stopped, tears mixing with the rain down his face, stunned into immobility. A feeling of helplessness rushed over him. How desperately he wanted to continue chasing his musical dream with his friends and not disappoint his mother who was supportive and working two jobs now to help pay for him and his sister’s lesson fees and equipment they needed. He wanted to do this together, not alone.

However, he realized at that moment watching his friends turn their backs and leave him behind that he’d tried his best but this was a losing battle. There wasn’t anything that he could say to convince them. In the depths of their heart, they’d already given up on the band making it successful and decided that they only wanted music as a hobby. They simply weren’t as passionate about it as he was. It wasn’t ‘it has to be this career, nothing else or I’ll die’ for them.

That was the difference. That was the reason that he was willing to go through the rigorous trainee life, because the terrifying thought of losing this opportunity and not being presented with another one later was like a death wish to him. The path that god chose for them was different. This was the almighty’s sign, harsh as it was.

It was an important crossroads that he came across that rainy day. Where he learned that there were different levels of passion in relation to your dreams. That level of passion shaped your determination, your resolve, and your ability to cope with difficulties. He took one path while his friends took the other, as God intended. The one that he simply could not for the life of him. He couldn’t give up on his dream now he was deeply immersed into it. His dream was absolutely everything to him. Nothing was more important, not even his healthy status. He learned to let people travel down a new path that God opened for them but he planted his feet firmly and refused to budge from his desired path. That was his first test of determination and he passed it with flying colors.

“Haa…what’s wrong with me. Even this doesn’t help…”

Seongwoo was in a rut. He’d been growing more and more depressed and unhealthy as the months dragged on. He was living the same routine, but this time he was always doing it alone. Wake up, eat breakfast, get dressed in his uniform and pack his school work, try to pay attention in school, hang out with his friends a bit but have to leave early to their dismay, then various lessons and self-practice until night fell, take the bus home, eat dinner that his mom left for him in the fridge, do his schoolwork as much as he could until he grew too sleepy to see letters clearly anymore. Repeat.

Luckily, he was back to being fairly close with his bandmates. They were only into playing for music for fun, not as a band, and made no plans to perform in the near future even though many of their classmates begged them to because they liked their music. Things weren’t the same with them, they weren’t as comfortable as they used to be, but it wasn’t so bad. At least the hard feelings that they’d first felt were gone now, leaving a crack of distance between them that could never fully be bridged.

Seongwoo wouldn’t give up his dream though just because they were upset or jealous but too coward to admit it. His dream was too important. However, the strain of this routine and the fact that a year had now gone by without there being any statement about even an estimated debut or concept that he would be going for, with other trainees or as a soloist was making him sink gradually into a heavy depression. On top of being frequently ill.

He was in a funk he realized when even he noticed, looking into the mirror, that his gaunt face didn’t seem to smile anymore and his eyes looked tired and void of emotion. It had been a long time so he’d taken out his old drum set from the storage room to bang around on it. However, the joy that he felt was temporary and the relief small. It didn’t bring him happiness or make him feel like the coolest king of the world like it had before. He put down the drumsticks in their designated hooks and stared at his unhappy, sickly reflection in the snare drum.

“Who are you? Just exactly what is it that you want to be? You don’t feel like being a drummer, but it seems you don’t have what it takes to be an idol. Is this the path you wanted? Hmm?” he asked the dark haired, pale, alarmingly expressionless boy reflected back at him. He barely recognized himself.

His voice grew as his suppressed rage and frustration swelled up. Then, he slammed his hand down on the snare. That one impulsive, violent gesture made him feel a little bit better, until he worried that he might have hurt his baby.

“Sorry, girl. I didn’t mean that. I’m just having a hard time is all,” he cooed, petting the vibrating plate of metal he attempted to still.

That was the last time that Seongwoo ended up playing the drums for more than a minute, and the final time that it ever brought him joy.

The next day, the doors of the company were locked and the lights off. There was a paper taped there that said it was permanently closed and going to be on sale from the next week. He attempted to call the director but his phone was shut off. After calling all the numbers of staff and trainees that he knew of, he drew a picture amongst the flurry of panic in his baffled brain.

The director saw that the company was going to be hitting hard times and instead of losing his money, he took what he had after not paying the staff and disappeared. No-one knew where he was or could get ahold of him. Those trainees that still had contracts going on were free from their contracts, but it also meant that they were let go. Like that, his dream of being an idol came crashing down over night. He was left completely alone and got screwed over by the system. He’d put his trust in the wrong person and chased a dead-end opportunity that he should never have pursued.

Not only was he penniless, but the path to his dreams blocked with a great brick wall he couldn’t see how to climb over or break through. God abruptly stumped his plan and told him silently that this was not the path he intended for him, no matter how much he had wanted it before, it wasn’t meant to happen. That was his first defeat and the first time he was every angry at God.

From then, he developed a trauma towards entertainment companies, lost his interest in debuting as an artist, and became so sad when he played his drums even randomly as he recalled his friends and his crushed dreams that he couldn’t play them anymore. Even looking at a drum set left a bitter taste in his mouth and caused a raging storm in him, turning him into this ugly, violent person he didn’t know. The director was eventually found by the staff and sued for all he was still worth, which wasn’t much. The crushed, betrayed, down-trodden trainees hardly got what they deserved in compensation. They didn’t even get an apology.

“Hey, Niel-ah! What are you doing? The hyungs want to run through the routine we did last week before we shoot the video,” Daehyun called to his same-age friend, the newest yet possibly most promising recruit of Nataraja Academy for Street Dancing and Choreography. “Of course we can’t do it without our star rookie.”

“Al…most…done…” the boy with the sweaty t-shirt, adidas sweatpants, and backwards cap huffed, unable to focus on replying properly.

As his mother had ordered, he was doing his daily regimen of three sets of one-hundred push-ups to bulk up. He’d been doing it since his last year of elementary school after being bullied for his supposedly girly frame. That was just one of the many reasons he was picked on though. People had always found something to poke at about his looks, giving him all sorts of confidence and stress issues.

A couple of months ago, his mother suggested a way to help him destress and get some healthy exercise and that might gain him confidence in himself through gaining a skill instead of focusing on his looks all the time which he couldn’t so easily change. That was to learn dancing. When she was younger, she had used to enjoy singing and dancing, even harboring some thoughts of being an idol. Which is what made her unusual than most mothers who wanted them to do nothing but study academics. She felt like he might be good at it and that it would be nice if he could fulfill the dream that she couldn’t realize.

Daniel didn’t have much interest in anything back then besides gaming, watching animation, or reading comics, playing sports or going to a PC café or karaoke with his friends. Still, he promised that he’d at least try it out for her sake since she hardly asked anything of him, not even to get perfect grades. He was enticed by the idea that he might be able to bulk up and gain confidence from learning to dance.

He’d grown sick of bullying in elementary school and hoped that he’d be able to avoid any of that happening in the new middle school that he was going to that didn’t have those same people. Luckily, since he was a cheerful, friendly person, he had no issues making new friends. Thus far, he hadn’t been picked on, but he wasn’t certain how much of that was from the change that was happening with him from dancing and going through puberty or if it was simply a different bunch of people.

Just a month into learning about b-boy, he’d come to master many difficult tricks and took to it with a natural ease. He was thought of as some sort of protégé. Thanks to that, he’d been invited into a crew that had mostly people who had been dancing for much longer or who were significantly older than him. It was an honor to be considered good enough to dance alongside them, an absolute wonder when he earned their praise and pats. Next week was going to be their first competition since he was added. They competed not just in Busan but also in other cities all around the country. He couldn’t wait to do it, but his excitement or his passion for practicing dancing never made him break his promises to his mother. Which was three hundred push-ups a day.

“Ninety-eight…ninety-nine…ugh, hoo, hoo, one…hun…dred…ugh, finally done. Hoo…”

He collapsed on his back on the studio floor, huffing and puffing, his black cap flying in another direction. The black oversized t-shirt stuck to his small frame since it was damp. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling like he might faint from exhaustion, his body gone limp like a noodle on a plate.

“Whew, that was rough…”

“Niel! Come on!” Jisung, their crew leader as he was the eldest called.

“It’s not time to take a nap, Daniel. Get up. We’re all waiting for you and I’m sure we’d also love to nap but we aren’t.”

That comment from the usually cheerful but terrifying when he was stern, the star b-boy that could dance every genre perfectly that Daniel admired, Jimin, got him jumping right up as if he’d been laying on lit coals.

“Sorry, Jimin hyung, Jisung hyung, everybody! I have to do a hundred push-ups, that’s why…”

“You’re still doing that? No wonder you look exhausted. You’re sweating. Niel-ah, it’s too much on top of how you dance several hours a day. Tell your mother to at least cut it down by half the amount. You’re bulking up enough as it is, I believe.”

Jisung came to him with a look of concern, brushing the back of his hand over his damp forehead and flattened black bangs. Daniel smiled in that brilliant, pure, incredibly cute fashion that made his almond shaped brown eyes with golden flecks nearly disappear. He resembled the A-peach character impeccably.

“I’m good, hyung! I’ve got a lot of energy reserve left in me. Let’s dance!”

The leader chuckled as did a tall, brunette haired guy who looked like a prince. That was Minhyun who had almost no accent and rarely smiled who was intimidating with his charisma. He put the boy’s cap onto his head that he’d forgotten about and rubbed it with unusual affection, a slight smile on his thin lips, softening his handsome face.

“Always fired up. That’s a good thing. It’s what gives our team an edge that we didn’t have. I think people are gonna really love you, kiddo.”

Daniel scrunched up his face but couldn’t talk back to Minhyun hyung. He didn’t like being called a kid, even though he knew he was one. Being one of the youngest members and nearly the shortest and smallest gave him an inferiority complex he was attempting to get rid of. Well, when he was dancing, then he worked hard to prove that he wasn’t a ‘kid’ to be looked down on at least. That shut the hyungs up and got them to stop teasing him (albeit rather lovingly, different form those that used to bully him with their cruel words with bad intentions). All he needed to do was try his best and get into the music that he loved, then he would impress and shock the others, and anyone else who looked down on him for his size and age.

“I’ll make sure everyone falls for my dance!”

“Yeah, you do that. And smile while you’re at it.”

“Right, your smile is killer. Like sunshine and rainbows chasing away all the darkness in the world. But not as adorable as mine.”

Jimin smiled beautifully, acting like a cheerful puppy. Daniel felt relieved that he was no longer angry at him. He really hated the idea of having his hero irritated with him. Especially with him moving for Seoul not much longer. This was his first and last chance to dance alongside his role model. He wanted to get praise and show only good sides before Jimin left, then he’d recall him with fond memories if they ever met again. Maybe they’d be able to be followers on SNS and get his number before he left which he hadn’t managed to work up the courage to do yet.

After an hour of dance practice, recording, monitoring, and some more recording until the leader and main dancers of the crew were satisfied with their cover previews to send with their competition application, they went outside to chill. As usual, they raided their favorite snacks and beverages from the nearby convenience store. They spent time hanging out on the purple plastic chairs sharing their treats, joking around, watching some stupid videos only teenage boys could understand (some that Daniel was banned from watching and they told him never to repeat what things he heard until he was a high school student).

He pouted and grew bored when he kept getting banned from joining in on the videos they were watching, so him and his friend Daehyun who was in the same boat stole some of the hyungs’ skateboards and practiced boarding down the street until dark. He took a video of himself boarding with a lollipop in his mouth.

He’d recently taken an interest in selfies and making short edited videos to put on his Instagram, thinking that he’d show off how cool and happy he was to his old classmates that might see it. Plus, it was the trendy thing to do. Everyone in his class said it was lame to not have an Instagram. Now he was becoming an ‘sns junkie’ too. He showed off his cats and his love for sweets. Took selfies with hip-hop sense, always in baggy casual clothes and hats, hardly ever putting up photos with his uniform because he thought it wasn’t cool or suited him much at all.

Being able to dance and skateboard and owning a large collection of expensive fashionable caps was his pride and joy, so his Instagram was mostly full of things related to that. When he saw his Instagram posts, which was once or twice a day at least, he felt better about himself. He could see that he was filling out, looking sort of handsome in a boyish way, taller, cooler expressions, not as dorky, timid, gangly, or awkward as he had been before. His mother had been right about that at least, that dancing ended up giving him confidence. Sort of through other things but it was all connected back to dancing in the end. He’d realized that learning to dance was the best decision of his life. It changed everything for the better. His life was wonderful now and he didn’t hate a single day he was on the planet.

“Oh, Niellie. You have an Instagram already? I thought you were too young to know about that sort of thing. Add me, add me!” Jisung commented excitedly, casually hanging over his shoulder to see his phone.

He had just completed some simple editing and posted up a short clip of him skateboarding. The boy sheepishly scratched his as yet hairless chin and laughed, attempting to hide it out of bashfulness.

“It hasn’t been long. Everyone in my class has it. So, I’ve been trying it out. But there’s not much I’ve posted up yet. I’d be boring to—”

“Nonsense. You’re not boring at all, Niel! You’re really interesting and cool. What middle school student can break-dance like a pro in just a couple months, huh? You even learned how to skateboard better than I can in just a couple weeks! You’re full of talents and charms. I’m definitely going to follow you and then brag about you to all my classmates when you get famous.”

Jisung stole the phone away, rapidly typing in his information and hitting follow. Then he went to Daniel’s account to scroll with a weird smile on his face.

“What? It’s weird, right? Maybe I’m ugly and should just delete it…” he muttered, ears flaming and wishing the ground would develop a hole and sink him into it.

Jisung shook his head and gave him the phone back. “Hmm-hmm. I thought you look cute as a kitten. I bet you got girls swooning all over you at school.”

“Eh~ I don’t.”

“Not yet. But they would if they saw your Instagram. I’ll help you get followers. Just tag me and I’ll tag you. And you should follow lots of your friends at school and do the same. That’s how I’ve gotten so popular. I know half the people in South Korean now, I bet,” the elder commented smugly.

“Eh~”

Daniel shook his head, highly doubting that he’d ever be popular. A boy that had been bullied so frequently in elementary that he skipped classes whenever possible, hid in the bathrooms or the rooftop during break times, and was so afraid to speak less it cause an issue with the bullies wouldn’t ever dream of that happening, of course.

He clicked on Jisung’s Instagram profile which was a photo of him kissing his grey tabby cat on the nose, curious about if he really had that many followers. He had several thousand, not just several hundred. It was shocking. Since Daniel had less than fifty and those were just people that he knew from school or random followers who liked cats or skateboarding that he’d never even met before.

His mouth dropped wide open, English spilling out like it did sometimes after spending the summer in Canada with his aunt only speaking English almost every day.

“Wow~ Awesome…”

“Hm, hm, hmm. I’m popular, I told you. I’ll teach you the ways to get lots of people to love you. Don’t worry, Niel-ah. You’ve got lots of potential. You just need to be instructed by the right hyung. First of all. Hmm, Let’s take a selfie. I’ll put it on my Instagram and tag you, say some nice things about you. Just form that you’ll be able to get some views.”

After they’d taken a cute smiling selfie together under a street lamp because lighting was important to show how fair their skin was, Jisung used a filter to make it nicer, posted on his site, and quickly tagged him. Daniel watched with intrigue as he hadn’t learned how to do that. He stared at the post and the sweet comments about him, feeling touched and loved.

Sometimes he had moments the last couple of weeks where he felt incredibly grateful to have these close hyungs in his life. They really took care of him, taking the newbie into the group like he was their little brother, treating him like family. The academy felt like his home outside of home and sometimes he was even allowed to spend the night with the members instead of going home. His mother didn’t mind; in fact she’d rather he stayed with someone than walk or bus all the way back to Yeongdo late at night at the risk of getting hit by a drunk driver. She would offer to pick him up, but he would refuse since her work which ended late made her tired and she deserved to rest. She had a hard enough time settling the divorce and learning how to live independently, taking on all the roles in their family as it was. He hated the idea of adding to her burdens, especially financially. Unfortunately, middle schoolers couldn’t take up a part-time job and he couldn’t quit school either.

“There, all done. Watch the magic happen. In no time, I bet your followers will triple. You’re just too charming not to want to follow. You’ll see. Oh, it’s Woon! I wonder what he’s been up to. Usually he’s always posting something but these days that SNS junkie has gone awol, busy with something I suppose. Hmm…”

Daniel knew it was wrong to snoop but as they sat on the curb, he couldn’t help but glance over as he scrolled his friend ‘Woon’s’ posts. It seemed that he was into dancing as well. He had a lot of selfies with many different people and some videos showing how to use skin care products that looked like some sort of professionally done advertisement. His skin was super shiny, like a bowling ball, and dewy like a water bottle in summer. He blinked, getting more curious for some reason.

“He’s nice but he’s a bit weird. We’re friends since childhood. Even back then he had weird tastes like this. But if you ever have skin care trouble, just go to him and he’ll clear up even acne from hell. He’s a whiz. Not only does he know anyone who is anyone, he’s got a lot of beauty tips and he’s also an excellent source of random tidbits of information. He’s a useful friend for me to have, not that I use people or am friends with them with some specific purpose of course. He’s also the only person I’ve ever met that’s possibly more talkative than myself.”

Daniel smiled softly and chuckled. He liked that Jisung rambled. He did that too, but not really around people because he was afraid that it would make him seem lame or annoying. Once he got really close and comfortable around someone and they were hanging out one-on-one, he got almost as talkative though not as coherent or eloquent as Jisung rambled. He mostly talked non-stop to himself and to his cats at home.

Somehow, he felt a closer sort of kinship with the leader because of that trait. It was amusing and endearing rather than annoying, to him at least. That’s probably because his mother had raised him to always see the good in people and appreciate their uniqueness, see the differences or flaws as their charming point, something that set them apart and should be appreciated rather than looked down or scorned on. Maybe it was her way to make sure that he didn’t become a bully since this country was infamous for singular thinking and bullying. Ironically, she should have worried about the opposite because that’s what had happened, giving him a sort of trauma about his looks and a bit scared to be himself less that seemed ‘uncool’ or ‘lame’ or ‘girly.’ He was gradually getting over that. Jisung helped him with that a lot more than he knew. His advice, wise words, and sporadic but genuine compliments were a real source of healing and gradually changed how he looked at himself and how he acted in public.

“Hyung, you know something? I want to say…”

“Holy Moly! Is that a real person or a statue? Since when did he get to know a person this handsome? Wow, I’m so envious. I want this sort of face. Can’t I steal it? Seriously handsome and he’s still a kid. Wait until he grows up. He’s gonna be a knock-out and probably in the movies…”

Daniel was unsurprised that he’d been interrupted because it happened often with Jisung and he didn’t get angry about that sort of thing (being angry was a waste of energy as he saw it and tore up friendships). The way he gasped about every little mildly shopping thing was amusing. He looked closer at the phone with curiosity. His eyes widened and for several seconds he stopped breathing. His heart started pounding and his face heated and he forgot how to get air into his lungs.

Jisung’s friend had this picture with the most handsome boy—no, the most beautiful human--that he’d ever seen. Dark hair, fair skin, huge eyes, sharp, exotic features like a webtoon character, triangular tiny moles on his cheek, long lashes, tall and slender it seemed naturally. He’d never seen someone who looked both cool and pretty at the same time. He seriously didn’t look real. No-one should exist in the world looking like that from such a young age. That simply seemed unfair to the rest of the potatoes.

“Who’s that?” he managed in a hoarse tone when he’d finally managed to get a raspy breath, leaning into his hyung to look closer, as if his eyes were deceiving him. The closer they looked though the more that he seemed to be truly ethereal and flawless.

“I don’t know either, but I seriously want to know. If you know a guy like that, I’m sure that you’d be blessed with good look for the rest of eternity. Even in the next life. He even looks like he’s got a good personality on top of that. Jesus, I would marry him in a heartbeat if he swung that way. Damn, the world is seriously unfair, isn’t it? Woops, don’t repeat that word. It’s only for adults.”

Daniel rolled his eyes and bumped him. “You’re not an adult either, hyung. So, you can’t use it.”

The elder stuck out his tongue at him in jest. His finger poked all around the screen, but nothing popped up.

“He didn’t tag him. Nor mention a name. And he doesn’t appear anywhere else. So, I guess he doesn’t have an Instagram yet. So, it’s a mystery who this hottie even is. Bummer.”

“Yeah, bummer…” he repeated, his lip jutting out and shoulders sinking.

Somehow not knowing who this mystery person was who was seriously one of the coolest people he’d seen on TV or otherwise was a large disappointment. Like he’d lost the chance to meet a celebrity visiting their city because he couldn’t find the information about where or how to see them. It was a new, frustrating sort of feeling. He was full of curiosity but no outlet.

“Look at you. You seem crushed. Were you falling for this guy at first sight?” Jisung teased, poking the younger’s squishy cheek.

“No! It’s not like that! Why would I like a guy?”

“Why not? He’s truly handsome. Anyone would have to admit that. You’re too young yet to know if you like boys or girls only anyway. It’s definitely possible to like a guy. You haven’t come across a handsome guy like this, after all. They don’t make kids like this in Busan, that’s why. Was your heart racing? Is your face red? Did you think you really want to know about him and meet him and become his friend?”

“No, no, and no, I didn’t! Leave me alone about it, hyung,” he whined, fighting off the ticklish fingers attacking him, but his nervous laugh and red ears--visible thanks no thanks to those damn street lights--was giving him away and he was about to die from embarrassment.

“You did though. Hey guys, Niel just got his first guy crush. I think he’s growing up! I’m so proud~” the leader teased, hugging the other who hid his face with his hat and collapsed into his knees in dismay.

“Hyung~ It’s not like that…”

Or so, he didn’t think that it was. Couldn’t he think someone the same gender was handsome or have his heart beat erratically? Or was that technically a guy crush? He wasn’t certain if he should be worried or not about it, so he decided to forget as quickly as possible. About the incident. And especially about that mystery hunk who resembled a living statue.


	2. Bring It On (Battle Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance prodigies meet as high schoolers during a competition in Busan. Will they be rivals or friends? Does Daniel still feel those inklings of a guy crush, if he even recognizes that starry moled face? What will Seongwoo's first impression of the baby-faced, sunshiny b-boy be like?

2012 High School Era

“Oh, yes. I love this song. Bruno Mars for the win.”

“Hey, now, don’t pop too hard. We can’t afford another sofa anytime soon,” Sungwoon warned, reaching out to catch the tall dancer’s slender, erratically shaking arms.

He showed a kitten-esque sulky pout, morphing his wavy lips that usually made him resemble a baby seal. “Ah, you gave me this amazing power but now you try and take it away? When I’m pulling off my AAA dance? That’s so cruel,” Seongwoo whined with an adorable pout.

“What’s cruel is you living with the rest of us, making us look like nothing but a bunch of steamed vegetables,” the blonde with the flawless, supple skin grumbled, forcing him to sit on their couch that was almost brand new.

Seongwoo was now living with a group of dancers. They were a crew that shared a large place in Seoul and split the rent and food costs, traveling to various competitions. He’d been asked to join them by Sungwoon, who was something like the leader of the crew though they didn’t technically have one, as he was the oldest and the one with the most opinions. He’d gotten over his slump just before graduating middle school and developed a new dream—to become a professional dancer.

From the way that he saw it, pursuing a dance career was more stable and less risky. Dancers didn’t get their debut dates held back and they could easily switch companies since back-up was always needed somewhere in the entertainment world. It was less pressure and low expectations. He didn’t have to show off his charms or win the crowed over to want to support him with tons of their hard earned money. He merely had to learn the choreography and not mess up the performance with the rest of the back-up.

In order to pursue a career in dance, he auditioned and was luckily accepted into Hanlin Multi Art High School. However, that was in Seoul. He’d lived on his own in the dorms for awhile but the burdens of the cost of tuition, food, supplies, transportation, and rent were astounding. Somehow just around that time he’d become acquainted with Sungwoon from his dance classes who was looking for roommates that also liked dancing and were chill and clean.

It was a great decision to move in with him and the others. At first, they were all an odd but functional mesh of people. It didn’t take long for them to become comfortable friends. Jimin, a passionate dancer from Busan with several years on his sneakers, convinced Sungwoon to put together a crew. All of the roommates joined and some others from school who were interested.

Somehow, as they practiced and goofed around, the topic of competitions came up. Jimin was sure that they had skills enough to win some money that would make the burden on them individually less. It started out as a way to have fun and practice developing their skills further through competitive rivalries. Over the months, it developed into a way to make lots of money and create a name for themselves; to be proud and leave behind a legacy.

Seongwoo fell into the charms of b-boy and started getting into hip-hop and pop music from international artists more and more. They found that he had a talent for popping despite he was tall and gawky so it technically should have been hard to control his long, flimsy limbs. However, it mysteriously wasn’t. He took to popping like a fish to water, in no time under their most experienced dancer and wonderful instructor Jimin’s watchful eyes.

He took Seongwoo in as something of an apprentice, helping him to become a master in that form of dance, saying with confidence that he could become their genius ace. He became the team’s secret weapon in contests. The more that he danced in front of others and grew close to the boys that shared a similar dream as him and were much more positive than his previous friends had been, he felt his old passion flaring up. He became more determined than ever to make some sort of career out of this, though he wasn’t sure how that was possible.

The thrill of practicing and competing, the chance to travel around the country, always being with his friends who he could share his interests and joke around and get advice from was wonderful. They were all a talkative, friendly, cheerful, supportive bunch. He was the moodmaker and the largest goofball prankster of them all but honestly they fed off each other. It was always noisy wherever they went, whether it was their large apartment, the subways where they’d first practiced, or the small studio they’d managed to rent monthly after winning a couple competitions. Boisterous and lively and full of fun memories.

As sad and lonely as Seongwoo had been in that last year of middle school, he was quickly making up for it in his first two years of high school. He couldn’t imagine going back to Incheon and missing out on his new family that he loved to spend time with. Hence, he’d had to start working once he was old enough to be hired as a part-timer. He was taking advantage of his naturally pretty face to model for online clothing stores and hair advertisements.

It didn’t pay all that much, but the hours were flexible which he liked and it also was good for publicity. Modeling brought him in a trickling of interested fans, who then saw on his profile that he was a dancer, went to see him in competitions, and followed the crew as an underground scene fan. With keeping afloat in school, attending the designated amount of classes, his part time work, practices and the studio, he didn’t have much time for anything else.

Being the filial, good boy that he was though, he visited his family once a month. He made sure to go to church once or twice a week locally to pray for his family’s health, happiness, and his future to continue going smoothly. He always made time for his crew, school friends, and sometimes he was active on Instagram, mostly because Daehwi insisted that his looks and fashion sense needed to be shared with the world. More and more people at his school and job and neighborhood noticed that he’s handsome and had a pleasant personality.

He’d started to gather a following and become quite popular. However, he was too busy with his dream, his work, his family and his friends. He had too many responsibilities to invest time into a relationship though there were many interested parties. He loved his life now, mainly the fact that he had a new goal, a purpose to his life and that he wasn’t alone this time in pursuing it.

“Hyung! You’re finally back from work. I’ve been waiting.”

Besides Sungwoon, he was also exceptionally close to a foreigner that followed him around like a hyperactive, cute chick. That was Guanlin. They’d met in church when his mother had suggested that Seongwoo tutor him in Korean. His parents had known his parents when they used to live in Korea through church events. Now they lived in Taiwan but they wanted their son to study abroad and learn about a new culture there. It wasn’t certain how long he was there, but basically his rich parents were simply letting him stay there until whenever he got sick of the country.

As they’d grown close, he’d eventually taken an interest in dancing, Seongwoo started tutoring him in popping as well, and then they’d spent so much time together that Guanlin asked to live with the crew and his favorite hyung. The crew loved him to death because he was such a nice, chill, bright, helpful kid and his parents were happy that he wouldn’t be living alone anymore. Now they were basically inseparable, outside of school and work hours that was.

Seongwoo smiled at the handsome, super tall, gangly kid with the gummy smile and sparkling comic eyes that he would say was his best friend if he had to name one. He patted him on the leg, not complaining that he was being treated like a teddy bear. Guanlin was an affectionate kid that loved to hug and cling. At first, he’d been madly annoyed but that was mostly because he hadn’t been used to being made to feel small by someone several years younger than him.

“Sorry to make you wait.”

“It’s fine. Was work rough?”

“A bit.”  
Shoots were exhausting because of all the time waiting, changing, re-styling, and standing. The lights flashing made him sleepy and gave him a headache. However, he didn’t complain about it. The others had never done modeling, so they thought of it as something fancy and wonderful, like he were a celebrity and getting paid thousands a job. Which wasn’t at all the case. He simply let them think what they wanted because it was complicated to explain.

Seongwoo wasn’t good with things that were complicated. He used his brain enough at school as it was. Even then he got mediocre grads. Luckily, his parents didn’t mind about his grades as long as he stayed and graduated. It was nice that they had low expectations regarding academics because he hated to disappoint them. Or anyone really.

His pride came from meeting or surpassing people’s expectations, showing off his skills even if they weren’t extraordinary in all things, gaining confidence in his abilities. There wasn’t much he could do, but he could dance and he could model and he could get passing grades through effort and focus. He wasn’t the most confident person in the world. He didn’t think he was amazing. However, he did like himself the way he was now and he thought that with the right amount of consistent effort, if he wanted to do something he’d find a way to do that. Many people in the crew respected that attitude and, like Guanlin, took after him.

“You know what will make you feel better?”

“No. What will?”

“I’ve got some great news for you. The next competition we’re going on involves traveling. To one of your favorite places that you said you hoped we could go to. Remember, that place that you said you fed seagulls on the beach as a kid and they stole the bag from you?”

“Oh, yeah. Busan? We’re going to Busan?”

He could hardly contain his excitement. Guanlin’s smile was luminous as he nodded rapidly. “Yep!”

“Assa! I’m gonna go pack!”

“Neh? Hyung. It’s still like a week away though?” The boy looked over the back of the couch, blinking in confusion.

Seongwoo was skipping happily to his room poking his fingers in the air like he did when he got excited, having shot up as soon as Guanlin confirmed their Busan trip. Sungwoon laughed, watching with his arms crossed.

“I figured he’d react like that. He really does like travelling. I guess we should have arranged to go to a Busan competition earlier. I only agreed this time around to go so far for Jimin’s sake. Since it’s his hometown. He probably misses his friends and wants to visit his family. We can crash at his place, he said. So that saves us costs on the room and board and we can stay two days. But the cost of the train tickets combined is seriously no joke. Good thing we’ve got our modeling friend’s revenue.”

“Hmm. Does modeling make that much? Should I try it?”

“Maybe someday later. You’re young. Just focus on school and have fun. Let your hyungs worry about expenses.”

Guanlin pulled a disgruntled face as Sungwoon ruffled his hair. He disliked being called young, though it was a clear fact. His height was the only thing that suggested he was close in age to anyone else in the apartment. There was Jinyoung and Daehwi though who were just a year or two older than him. They worked, as Guanlin pointed out. However, that was different since it wasn’t official. They did v-logging and made demo music which brought in unofficial revenue.

“I’m gonna ask Seongwoo hyung. He’ll help me get a job.”

“He spoils you too much. You can ask, but I think he’ll say the same thing. Working is no fun, kid. I’m sure Seongwoo wishes you to spend more time playing and focus on your studies as well.”

“But he’ll be nicer about saying it than you.” He left after brattily sticking out his tongue, leaving Sungwoon offended.

“I see. The world is so prejudice against those who are tall and handsome! Tch. One day, shorties will rule the world and I’ll get my revenge.”

Daniel decided before graduating middle school that he was going to enter an arts high school to pursue a career in dancing rather than simply a hobby. His wins gave him confidence and no matter what else he thought of, the only thing that he seemed to be any good at was dance. It had become his sole, main stress reliever as well as passion and he wasn’t particularly good at studying, so his teacher suggested out of the goodness of his heart and in all seriousness that he make a go for it. His mother despite her initial reservations encouraged his decision as long as he promised that he wouldn’t dare to complain about it later. So, he went for it, choosing the more difficult path in life, preparing to give it his all and not harbor a single regret.

He eventually got accepted into an art school that was in northern Busan so he had to commute aways, but at least he could still live with his mother. He loved her and his cats too much to move out, even though that meant sometimes he had to ride his skateboard home when they buses stopped running.

In order to broaden his horizons and tweak the style of music he was exposed to, he began studying modern dance. Of course, he hadn’t wanted to give up on spending time or dancing with his Loups crew because they were his beginnings, the center of his life, the people that changed his path and gave him his confidence. He wasn’t a cruel person who would abandon them simply because he was busier and around the area less than before.

He visited the academy here and there, though he wasn’t technically a part of it to see them. They’d dance and chill out, share in their life stories. The group of mostly older guys never treated him awkwardly no matter the time that spread between their meetings. It was like once they were family, they always were, no matter their infrequent appearances. He was planning to continue living in the studio practicing and thinking of ways to make it big while preparing for auditions to dance and entertainment companies. However, before that happened, he’d agreed to go to one last competition.

Supposedly there was a semi-famous crew coming from Seoul that had never been there before. One of those members was Jimin who he hadn’t seen in ages, his old hero. He wanted to see the crew he was with, figuring they must be good if Jimin trained them and boasted about them to Jisung. Since he wasn’t the sort to boast without good cause. Plus, he hoped he could show Jimin how much he’d grown and bulked up and improved his dance skills. Maybe tell him about his big life decision which he’d surely support and hype about since he’d told him a hundred something times he should pursue dance seriously.

“I’m back!” Daniel tossed open the door of the academy just an hour before they were supposed to meet up to go to the competition.

He’d wanted to surprise everyone and enter with a flair, since he was a cheerful jokester like that. He’d been experimenting with dying his hair, currently somewhere between red and blond, one of his newer hobbies. He was more interested in fashion than before but still preferred hip-hop casual, always with a cap in his bag if not on his head, sometimes two to three he changed according to his mood.

“Niel-ah~!” Jisung commented excitedly, the first to completely stop their routine and charge for him.

Daniel remained with his arms up high in the air, laughing even before he got tackled. Jisung clamped onto him like a koala, clearly ecstatic to see him. He felt the same, enough that he lowered his arms and crushed the thinner, now shorter man. It felt like reuniting with his real brother after years apart, though it had barely been two weeks since he last stopped by.

“Long time no see. The B-boy king has arrived,” Jihoon announced like a grand mc with a pen as a mic.

“We’ve gotta roll out the red carpet now our star is here,” Woojin joked, sweeping the floor with a water bottle which rolled to Daniel’s feet.

Minhyun rolled his eyes at their embarrassing childish display, offering a small, kind smile. He waved and then raked his hand through his hair, which Daniel took as a sign ‘hello, nice to see you can join our practice.’

“Aw, I missed this. I missed you guys. Even the neurotic princely hyung who refuses to greet me. It’s good to be back. Feels like coming home.”

“So, come around more often, kiddo. Not like we’re barring the doors.”

“Yeah, I don’t mind if you eat all my jelly.”

“Or say that you’re going to have a sip of my chocolate milk and then gulp down most of it. That’s not worth being upset about. Friendships are more important than something stupid like that.”

Daniel smiled wide as he was enveloped by Jihoon and Woojin with Jisung now clinging to his back. It was a very warm, rather uncomfortable four-way hug. However, he was happy to be smothered and feel their genuine love. That was the best part about visiting here, feeling loved.

“Your hearts are so wide open to forgive me for my gluttonous sins. Thank you for your gracious minds.”

“H-hello…Daniel sunbae-nim.”

A shy voice came from behind them. The two best friends who were so oddly close that something sometimes seemed off about their relationship slid off so Daniel could see who it was. There was a small boy with chubby cheeks and a mop of brown hair that was in desperate need of a cut and huge eyes like a beagle bowing to him with the utmost politeness.

Daniel’s smile was soft and warm when the newbie of the crew stood up. He recalled when the same-age friend first came in and couldn’t dance at all, merely some comical jerking and ajussi style pokes. They’d been teaching him from scratch since that day. Daniel had taken him under his wing and taught him a lot since he was the most patient and the best at making explanations. Before he’d been the one to make much of their choreography as well, since he enjoyed and was quick at it.

He’d once been the main dancer of the group along with Woojin since Jimin had left. Since he’d stopped coming, Daniel hoped that Woojin was doing a decent job at leading Jaehwan to become a better dancer. He didn’t have the skills but he had the heart and he was a practice bug so it was worthwhile to teach him, slow going as progress was. He knew that well and had repeatedly told Woojin that as well, since he wasn’t nearly as patient or understanding.

“Hey, Jaehwan. You don’t need to be like that. How many times do I have to remind you that we are the same age?”

“Sorry, Sunbae…I mean, Daniel.”

“How’re things around here, Jaenie? Is Woojin teaching you well? Helping you a lot? If he yells at you or refuses to help, you just tell me.”

“I will. I-I mean, I won’t. I mean, he doesn’t. Woojinnie is nice. Most of the time.”

Jaehwan nervously poked his fingers together, fluffy cheeks and monkey ears flaming.

“Most of the time? Yah, how many hours did I spend yesterday repeatedly going over the same steps with you, huh? I barely even yelled at you, though you totally deserved it when you started falling asleep standing up. This freaking mandu.”

“Ah, that hurts! Don’t twist! I’m sorry!” Jaehwan whined as Woojin pinched his cheek, keeping him trapped with a thick, muscular arm around his neck.

Daniel laughed at the amusing scene. He didn’t jump in to help because he knew that Woojin was gentle and beating up on people was his way of being affectionate. If he wasn’t roughing you up some way, that meant you weren’t close.

It seemed he didn’t have anything to worry about. They were both doing just fine without him. That was a relief but also a sad thought. Somehow, he sort of wished that he’d been the core of the crew and that the members sort of fell apart without him around.

“Let’s have a brief meeting, guys. We should talk about the crews and members that we have information about. Gather up!” Minhyun called, their strategist, second eldest, and shadow leader.

They sat down in a circle around some printed out information. Soon they were busy with the strategy meeting and Daniel forget all about his gloomy thoughts. He focused harder than he ever did in school, hoping that he could bring them a win in his last competition as he’d brought them many before.

“Last but possibly not least, we’ve got the new crew which is a complete X factor. Jimin’s crew from Seoul who he’s put together and trained. They’re supposedly good competition, been dancing together for over a year now, some much longer even up to five or six years. They’ve won a few times and have some popular members. However, they’ve never come this far because it’s troublesome.”

Jisung was the one to talk about the crew named 20th Century Boys they would first be seeing that day since he was in contact with two of those members and had access to the SNS of the other members. He pointed to each person’s photo taken from Instagram and explained the minimal info he knew about them (age, number of years dancing, preferred style, and supposed secret skill).

Ha Sungwoon, Park Jimin, Bae Jinyoung, Lee Daehwi, Lai Guanlin, and Ong Seongwoo.

The oldest and most experienced in the crew were Sungwoon and Jimin. They excelled in various styles of dancing. Jimin preferred b-boy and pop, while Sungwoon was a master at crump. Then, there were Jinyoung and Daehwi who were middle school students that mastered in detailed, flashy covers, mixing in their own unique flair. They were able to impress with speed and their mysterious sexiness. They didn’t need to worry about the foreigner Guanlin was like a baby chick just learning the basics. He had gone to previous battles but rarely participated and when he had he was no major threat.

“The last one is Ong Seongwoo. He’s a high schooler who excels in popping. I’ve only heard of him through the grape vine, but he’s been rising in popularity and nicknamed a genius ace. His Instagram doesn’t have videos of him dancing and a name search in Youtube doesn’t pop up anything just yet. However, I did manage to find a blurry, dark clip from one competition. And if that is him, then wow. He’s an amazing popper and got no bones basically. I think he’s their secret weapon, but we can’t prepare to face him since we know too little. If he goes, then I guess we better be ready for anything. His moves were impressive even compared to what we’ve seen Jimin do.”

“Do you think Jimin took a liking to him?”

“Yes, seems so. It hasn’t been all that long since he entered but if he’s already mastering difficult maneuvers, then he’s a prodigy like Niel. You know how Jimin gets with prodigies.”

The group glanced over at Daniel as if expecting him to be jealous. Maybe if it was someone else mentioned as taking his place as Jimin’s beloved disciple, he would have. However, he was starstruck by the selfie that appeared as if it were a page of a catalogue magazine spread. He pulled the paper and looked at it closer. He blinked and squinted, turning it from every angle in various lightings.

“Do you know him?” Jisung asked curiously.

“Maybe it’s love at first sight?” Jihoon teased, causing Woojin to snicker.

“Yeah, that must be it.”

“It’s not like that,” Daniel retorted, slapping the nearest on the knee, his face heating for some reason.

Well, he could admit that this dancer was incredibly handsome. He looked like he could be or was a professional model. The thing was that he seemed familiar. It took him a long moment to come up with where he’d seen him. Then his head popped up and his fingers snapped several times as he spoke excitedly.

“Jisung hyung. We saw him on Instagram before. Your friend, Sungwoon, he had a photo with him. You said before that you envied his face and wanted to steal it.”

“Oh, that’s right!” Jisung slapped the floor, eyes widening as he recalled it. “He had a photo with him back then, but he must have been a freshman then. He was not nearly as fashionable and charismatic but yeah, he was gorgeous then. This is that guy! Sungwoon must have wanted to recruit a pretty boy to win over fans. That cheapskate, tch. As if he’s not good looking and chatty enough to bring in tons of girls.”

Minhyun shrugged, cutting in for the first time in five minutes. “Well, some girls find height more charming. He’s certainly lacking in that.”

The group snickered and shared a high five with him for the burn.

“Sungwoon would choke you for that,” Jisung commented with amusement.

“Let him try. If he can reach, I might like that. Who knows,” he replied with a mysterious smirk and twinkle in his fox-shaped eyes.

Jaehwan gasped, covering his mouth, his eyes like a deer in headlights. The people nearest him gave him a knowing look, mysterious smirk and bumped his shoulders. Daniel snickered, casting a sly glance between them.

It was clear from the day the first day that he’d entered that Jaehwan had come to the academy not because he loved dancing but because he needed it to fulfill his ulterior motive. He was in love with Minhyun, who he had happened to see in the nearby café and followed around. Though Minhyun barely looked at him, let alone gave him the time of day. It would be a hundred years before Jaehwan was able to get that hyung to fall for him.

That interaction distracted Daniel from a thought that came rushing back which he hadn’t pondered over in awhile. Daniel liked girls. He was certain of that. He’d liked a lot of girls. He’d even dated girls, though it didn’t last long or go very far because he was shy and also too busy to keep them around. However, there was one guy that he’d ever found attractive and when he’d seen him this time, his heart had raced even harder and he’d popped a halfie.

It was a curious wonder and also a bit terrifying. Was it possible that he was bi? Or was there just something about that particular person? Did everyone get like that from his face? Maybe he was one of those rare people that could be both ridiculously attractive to all genders. This time the confusing thoughts swirled in his head more intensely and longer lasting than they had previously.

So, that man’s name is Ong Seongwoo. Even his name was interesting and cute. He was his hyung, same age as Minhyun. And he was also a dancer attending an arts school. He was skilled at popping. Some sort of protégé genius that Jimin was personally taking care of and impressed by. Already, he was excited to see him in person, especially his skills and his face. He wondered if they battled, who would come out on top. And then his mind wondered south to, if they made love, who would top.

Following that thought, he excused himself immediately and ran to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. Which the others either wondered what was wrong suddenly or teased him about being a closet gay with a huge guy crush mercilessly.

**At the Busan City Kids Vol. 4 (a street dance competition)**

“Would you lovebirds move? Can’t see anything around you,” Seongwoo complained to the young, naturally slender blonde and the brunette in matching shirts who were linking arms and whispering to each other.

With how crowded the street small gymnasium was and the fact that they had to sit with their groups in case they lost a member (there happened to be twenty groups with 5-10 people on average at least), Seongwoo somehow ended up behind the precious maknaes who happened to be a couple. They were said to have basically fallen in love and been joined at the hip since they first met, something like imprinting as they called it. They were extremely close, always together, often chatty and flirty.

He had the misfortune of the only way he could see the other teams’ performances being to look between their heads, which happened to be a very small gap because they were affectionate and liked to whisper extremely close to each other’s ears. He’d managed to go through two team routines, holding back his annoyance. However, now the better crews were coming out, playing tracks that he actually liked to dance to himself. Hence, he wanted to see it. Without interruption.

“Oh, sorry hyung,” Daehwi said while Jinyoung, the more savage and chic of the two, merely scoffed and gave him a look he shouldn’t towards someone older than him, as if he were saying ‘don’t be a jealous loser and leave me and my Bae be, better yet get your own’.

“Sorry. I don’t want to break up anything. It’s just that I’d really like to see as well,” he attempted more kindly, raising his hands up in a pleading gesture to his nose like a cutely begging cat. Because Jinyoung sort of intimidated him and he was difficult to deal with when his rebellious stage acted up.

The thing that Seongwoo enjoyed about competitions was not so much actually doing it, because that was rather nerve wracking until he’d gotten about halfway through the song where he found his groove. What he loved was seeing all these people with the same passion for dance as he had, showing their different levels of skills with their own special flavor. No person did the same move the same. That was interesting to him. To see different styles and ways of dancing and how in this place none of it was marked wrong.

There was a panel of judges sitting at a long, rectangular fold-up table to judge them, but the technique was just part of their scores. They also judged your style and stage presence, for example. There were many different criteria with which to get points and each judge had their own preferences and degree of sternness. Compared to the critical, box cutter judging he’d been given as an idol, this flexibility was less unnerving and seemed fairer.

“So, which one is your friend, that Jisung guy,” he asked.

They hadn’t been visible at first because they’d been stuck in the back of the crowded room where almost everyone was wearing caps and baggy dark t-shirts so they all blended in. They were the running up team though, so they’d stood up and moved closer to the center of the room. They were one of the smaller groups with eight people.

“Oh, he’s hard to miss. That one over there with the long black hair and the big nose.”

He pointed across the room, slightly to the right. Jisung noticed him and waved with a sweet grin. Sungwoon smiled brightly and waved back, then gave him a thumbs up and mouthed ‘fighting!’. Seongwoo’s eyes roamed the members dressed mostly in black to be uniform, judging who he figured would be good at dancing by their stance and body type. Basically, it seemed like almost all but two would be built for dancing.

“Sorry to say, but he doesn’t look like the sort that’s great at dancing.”

“Yeah, he doesn’t. And he’s not really. He just has fun and its good exercise. Some people just dance because they like it. They’re not all natural born dancers who wow the judges and steal everyone’s hearts and the wins for their crew like you,” he joked with a faint chuckle, bumping Seongwoo’s arm.

Seongwoo hummed and nodded at that, his eyes on one boy who seemed quite young compared to the size of his body. Something about the way that he carried himself and how he hardly seemed nervous or lacking confidence at all told him that he’d be a b-boy, a fine one at that. Like Jimin was and he wished he could be.

Unfortunately, as cool as it was, he couldn’t do the tricks to save his life. Since he had next to no upper body or thigh strength in order to hold himself up or flip around on top of being quite clumsy. He’d snap his wrists and break things trying. He wished he could bulk up like some of that crew was. Their shoulders were wide and strong, their thighs and arms quite thick with layers of muscles even though they were likely younger than he was.

The popper sighed, thinking life was unfair.

“Are you not feeling well?” Guanlin asked with concern, touching his back.

Jimin came over and tapped his shoulder, squatting down. Seongwoo moved his head, offering a kind smile at his hyung and mentor.

“Your nerves are probably gonna get to you soon. But you can’t go to the bathroom until you see my old crew. There’s someone there a lot like you.”

“Like me?”

“Yeah. He’s a naturally gifted dancer. A genius. Just a different style than you. He’s worth watching. Trust me that you’ll regret it if you miss it. He’s sort of a legend in Busan and everyone will probably be talking about him later. I heard that he gets the highest points out of every competition he joins. But he’s actually a year younger than you. Only been dancing a couple years now. Started in middle school when he was just a chubby shortie. He was such a baby then. Well, he’s still adorable but not to be underestimated. That’s how he’ll bite you to death like a poisonous viper.”

“Huh. Really.”

His curiosity was officially piqued, kitten ears perked up in that direction at the way Jimin described this kid. His eyes scanned the crew again, attempting to pick out this person that Jimin spoke highly of that was apparently famous. The one that moved like he owned the world and had nothing to fear of. That walked with a slow, confident gate as if he were a boss. The one with the almond eyes, much too long blondish hair, and the baby face. That one. That was his guess. That sort of confidence could only come from knowing that you were the best at what you did. It seemed like he had a reversal charm as well.

It didn’t take long for Seongwoo to learn his name. As soon as the crew called Loups was up, the locals started chanting. “Kang Daniel! Kang Daniel!” “FLAC! FLAC!”

The big kid with the backwards cap and baggy black adidas set sheepishly smiled, his eyes disappearing and his fluffy cheeks bulging out, bright smile surrounded by deep dimples. His eye smile was pretty and soft, making him seem more like a middle schooler. He bowed, holding back laughter, then waved his hands for them to settle down. It seemed the attention made him a bit flustered and shy.

Once the crowd settled down and the crew had completed their huddled discussion, their music was cued on by the DJ and they spread out in a wide circle, leaving the front open so the panel could see the one who would be dancing in the middle clearly. The crowd went wild at some of the members. About half were terrific dancers. The others were quite charming and funny. They weren’t skilled at dancing but they had a lot of the ‘it’ factor, some special spark that made the viewers laugh or feel cheerful watching them so it was pleasant despite their mediocre skills instead of painful.

One made quite a lot of mistakes but he tried even harder to make up for it with his next move. That was impressive to Seongwoo. It reminded him of his old days when he’d first started dancing and made a lot of mistakes because he was clumsy on top of being a slow learner with a weak memory. Apparently, their strategy as many other’s was, was to save the best for last. Daniel --or Flac, whatever was his real name Seongwoo wasn’t sure--was their ace. There was no doubt that he was famous judging by the drastic raise in level and intensity of the cheers when he was simply stepping in circles with that typical swaggy b-boy bounce, feeling out the music before doing his tricks.

He started out with some flashy footwork and Michael Jackson reminiscent arm movements. Then he dropped to the floor and started stepping around in a wide circle, twisting his body in the air or flinging his legs this way and that. His stepwork and precision was impressive. He didn’t mis-step, falter his rapid pace, everything was also on time with the beat, and his arms didn’t tire from all the pressure he was putting on them. He was clearly strong, agile, and experienced in b-boy moves. Which was how he made it look effortless and flew around the entire studio, making the crowd step back afraid of being kicked by his flares.

After his fancy kicks, he got into the highlight of b-boy that Seongwoo was most envious of—spinning repeatedly on the floor on his back and shoulders. He did the longest spinning session Seongwoo had ever seen as if he were a bottle cap, sometimes grabbing his feet, sometimes spreading his legs or making them into a four. He looked incredibly relaxed and his black legs were an artful blur as he twirled. He hadn’t broken a sweat even when his long spinning session ended and he was smiling brighter than the sun the entire time, as if that exhausting extremely advanced routine was a total breeze.

He flipped up onto his feet without using his hands, his shirt flying up to his chest to show a solid six pack. His landing after soaring ridiculously high in the air and making everyone ooh and ahh wasn’t even the end of it. As soon as he landed, he turned and then did a series of flawless, speedy gymnastic flips to the judges panel. Then, he stopped there right in front of the table and bowed like a getleman, even removing his cap. When he straightened up, he put on his cap over his shaggy reddish blonde hair which covered one of his almond shaped eyes and was wearing the hugest smile and a look like he’d won the competition already.

His teammates charged over to hug him in triumph while the crowd erupted all people by then on their feet, feeling the music and looking dumbstruck. Sungwoon chuckled and pointed Jimin in the direction of Seongwoo. The raven-haired boy had his mouth dropped and his hands on his cheeks like the scream painting, still suffering from shock.

“Now THAT is how you break dance,” Jimin commented sounding proud while Sungwoon tickled and pressed up on the boy’s sharp chin.

Seongwoo closed his mouth, turning flushed as he realized his embarrassing state. His eyes were still starry as he looked over at Jimin.

“Was that real? How did he do any of that? You said he’s younger than me? How does he have wings on his feet? How does he freaking have chocolate abs?”

“Yes, but well he hasn’t exactly danced less than you. He picks things up quickly and he was born to dance. Once he started learning b-boy he took to it like a fish to water. As if it’s his natural habitat and he wasn’t meant to be walking all this time. He’s good, right?”

“Just good. He’s great. Did you see how he freaking flew?! And his feet moved so fast I can hardly figure out which one he’s moving. It’s all a blur. Wah, I’m officially amazed…”

Seongwoo turned back looking at the capped boy still being loved on by his crew and cheered by the rest of the excited crowd. He had no idea before the ace had stepped out to do his routine that he’d be watching the best b-boy performance he’d ever seen.

The judges were smiling as they wrote points on the categories, looking like the decision came easily. He surely scored ridiculously high marks. Technique, style, confidence, flare—he had it all. Seongwoo couldn’t find a single flaw in his performance. He even LOOKED good. As if he’d been wearing hip-hop clothes all of his life. Well, his name was Daniel. Maybe he grew up in another country. He could be a foreigner.

“He’s fanboying. That’s cute,” Sungwoon teased.

“I am not!” Seongwoo insisted, turning red as a ripe strawberry.

“What are you doing exactly then? Because you keep talking and looking at him and you’ve got manga character eyes right now.”

“My eyes happen to be naturally shiny, okay? Leave me alone.”

He rubbed his eyes as he grumped, forcing himself to turn away from the crew so he wouldn’t be tempted to look at the cool boy. What was wrong with him? He didn’t even get that way seeing idols who were also terrific dancers. For the first time he thought that a man was not only cool but seriously…hot.

Thinking about it (and those shocking flash of toned abs) made his face flame so he started fanning it and taking deep breaths. Sungwoon continued to watch him like a hawk and tease him about his boy crush, that he’d never seen him get this flustered before.

“Maybe things haven’t worked out with girls because you’ve been trying to bat for the wrong team,” the obnoxious hyung snickered near his ear so that only he could hear. Thank god for that or Seongwoo would have yanked his hair and throttled him.

“Yah! Don’t go there! That’s nonsense! Just because I thought one time that a guy was cool doesn’t mean I want to stick anything in them or vice versa!” he hissed, barely able to control his rage or voice level.

He wanted to shout and hit him in a windmill fashion, especially because for a flash he’d been thinking the same thing which he hated himself for. It was nonsense. There was no way. He went to church and was religious. He was normal. He had to be. He had to keep thinking that way. Things didn’t work out with girls because he just hadn’t found the right one and it wasn’t the time for him to date. He had too many other interests and responsibilities, that was all.

He’d heard a ton of times that if he liked a person, he’d make them a priority, but he didn’t think that he hadn’t liked the girls that he’d met before. He’d thought they were pretty and he’d grown nervous or excited around them and he wasn’t disgusted by skinship with the female species. Maybe they simply hadn’t been charming enough to make him like them a lot.

These thoughts and the next crew starting their performance distracted him, though he couldn’t forget the breakdancing ace and kept glancing towards where he was sitting, this time cross legged on the floor in the front row. To his horror (or delight?), the popper found that the boy was also glancing his way with a curious or bashful look as if he were checking him out and judging his skills. His ears also turned red when he was embarrassed or shy like himself. That resulted in their eyes locking a couple of times, each time making his breath catch in his throat and his heart race.

_I’m going to have to perform and he’s going to be right there in my view. I’m not nearly as good and charismatic as he is. Now I’m getting nervous and self-conscious as hell, so I’ll probably mess up. Shit. I don’t want that. I don’t want that kid to think of me as lame. I want him to think I’m as handsome and cool of a dancer as I thought he was._

“Ugh. My stomach…” he groaned, clutching his suddenly aching, gurgling tummy. It was upset more than usual before a show when his nerves got the best of him, signaling he needed to rush to the bathroom.

“Seongwoo, you okay? Come back within twenty minutes. We’re gonna be around then!”

Daniel watched with concern as the supposed popping prodigy that was easy to spot since he was next to Jimin and Sungwoon whose faces he knew of scurried from the room clutching his stomach with a look of discomfort on his face. That face which was even more starkly handsome amongst the crowd of mostly humble looking Busan boys.

The dancer named Seongwoo, the hyung he was intrigued by but had yet to have a chance to meet, was tall and incredibly slender with limbs that went on for days skin flawless and pale as cream. His features were too gorgeous to be real. It seemed almost like he was mixed the way his eyes were big and his bone structure so prominent. From the front, he looked a bit cute and young, but from the side when his profile showed, he was a manly dashing prince.

While observing him not so subtly, Daniel had noticed that the boy didn’t have a single bad angle. Every way that he turned, he looked like a work of art, a sculpted masterpiece really. A hundred times better even than he had looked in photos. He seriously didn’t look real except for the fact that he had a vivid amount of expressions, as if he outpoured his emotions on his face. Whether he was irritated, shocked, impressed, or amused, his face didn’t look the least bit ugly.

Daniel was amazed by that and envious, because he felt like he looked ugly half of the time, especially if he laughed or made a funny face or squished his cheeks. His already tiny eyes disappeared and his nose scrunched up with wrinkles and he had these humongous dimples and super fluffy cheeks. When he was bloated or tired was the absolute worst. Since he still didn’t much like his face, he kept his hair long and he focused on distracting and seeming cool with his fashion style. It was true though that when he was with his board or he was dancing dressed up in hip-hop clothes with his face half covered as long as he wasn’t smiling, he got attention and compliments.

His body was filling out, though it wasn’t as large and buff as he wished it would be, minus his stomach and shoulders. The growth spurt and lots of practice with tricks on top of his daily push-up regimen had certainly helped him get manlier. No-one would dare say that he had a girly physique now. At least he was able to keep his mental intact with that fact. Though he wished that he had a face half as handsome as Seongwoo. He’d never hide it with his hair or feel he lacked in confidence.

“When is Jimin’s crew up?”

Jisung glanced at him and then at the missing spot where a particular member had been that Daniel kept staring at. “Hmm? Ah, I see. You’re worried you won’t see the popper with the model good looks dance, is that it?”

Daniel flushed and scratched the back of his neck, fighting back a giggle that said it all. Jisung chuckled with amusement, seeming tempted to tease him more but he figured he’d done enough earlier.

“Maybe he’s got an upset stomach from nerves. I did hear that he gets nervous but then somehow manages to pull an amazing performance once he gets into it. I guess he’s human after all. Unlike you who never gets nervous. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Why wouldn’t I understand? I get nervous too!” he retorted defensively.

His friend appeared genuinely surprise, his eyes bugging out to a colossal levl. “You do? You sure never seem like it.”

“I just channel that nervousness into anticipation and hyperactive energy is all. And I don’t let it show because then the judges will look for flaws more since they’re expecting me to mess up.”

“Ah…Is that so? I should learn from you then. Poker face.”

“Right. Poker face. Very important.”

They both practiced changing their expressions while swiping their hands over their face. Joking and chatting with Jisung while absently watching a few crews who were mediocre at best and had rather cool responses from the crows, the time passed by. Seongwoo hyung, as Daniel was already calling him with reverence in his mind came back just a few minutes, looking ghastly pale and his hair damp. His crew talked to him, wiped off his sweat, and made him drink water. The pep talk seemed to work as when their crew was called up, he was able to show that pretty smile and looked less ill.

“I wonder if it’s possible to wipe that stupid, relieved smile off your face. Do you want to ask him to dance or to go on a date with you?” At Jisung’s tease, Daniel blushed and elbowed him.

“Hyung~ Shh.”

He attempted to shift his eyes elsewhere and fight down his smile, but it didn’t last long.

Soon after, the group introductions were happening. Usually that didn’t happen but since they were a new, sort of infamous crew that many were curious about, the host asked them to individually give a short introduction. The one that was Sungwoon, Jisung’s friend talked the most, like he was a professional speaker. The tall kid with pitch black modern mullet didn’t smile and was chic, his speech brief and blunt. The one next to him who was blonde and pretty was spilling cuteness and so bright it hurt your eyes. The foreigner was surprisingly good at Korean and handsome enough to be an actor. Jimin was as cool, witty, and confident as Daniel remembered, always with a breezy, charming smile.

The last one was the one that Daniel’s eyes kept going to, that he couldn’t help feeling curious and worried about. Also, awed by. The closer that he got, the more incredibly gorgeous he became. His face and proportions and skin were all flawless works of art that hardly seemed a plausible combination on one human. He reminded him of someone that stepped out of a romance webtoon.

Seongwoo made some pun with his rare surname that got the audience cracking up, Daniel possibly worst of all. His stomach hurt so much from laughing that he was afraid he had ruptured something and Jisung was hard core judging him when he’d fallen over onto him, laughing hard nearly a minute after the commentary happened. He covered his face and held his breath, thinking of serious, depressing thoughts, like abandoned kitties in the rain. Eventually, he was able to get enough oxygen in his lungs to survive.

By the time the crew was starting their dance routine, he’d managed just barely to get ahold of himself and cease the majority of the giggle aftershocks. During the first part, the dancers from Seoul had a group routine with difficult, well synched, sharp choreography that resembled some amazing award winning idol group. After that, they each had thirty to forty seconds individual time, shortest for the foreigner, longest for Jimin who was their most experienced, talented dancer and well known in these parts. Everyone seemed floored to have him back, especially his crew. They were the loudest and most impressed with Jimin.

However, even with his hero right in front of him, Daniel couldn’t help but keep one eye on the lanky, handsome man in blue. There was something magnetic about him. His focus went there as if it was a force of gravity. Before it was even his turn to dance, Daniel’s heart was racing and his skin tingling in anticipation. He had a feeling that they were saving the most impactful person. And when he saw that hyung finally dance, he felt as if they’d really saved the best for last and it was a genius tactic. Daniel’s mouth dropped along with the rest of his crew and half of the audience. Cheers and excited murmurs made a buzz of the room as he popped his heart out in the center of the stage.

“Wah, he’s so good!” Daniel commented on awe with his eyes bugged out and unblinking.

Seongwoo could jerk, snap, twist, and bend every part of his body at odd angles, both rapidly and powerfully so that it actually looked smooth somehow. Like the insides of an intricate, fully functioning machine. When you looked at it from a distance it flowed but when you look at each part it had its own sharp edges with individual movements that matched the complex beats.

Usually when he saw popping done it was from one part of the body flowing to the next gradually, alternating between a slow and medium speed. However, Seongwoo popped every limb at the same time against the flow or rhythm other poppers followed. He could even pop with his hips, knees, fingers and neck. He hadn’t even known some of that were possible since he was only experienced in intermediate levels of pop because he had difficulties moving his bones so sharply. He’d never seen anyone lock that hard, murdering even the softer parts of the beat instead of the strong bass line.

“Omo. My joints hurt just looking at him. How’s that possible? Does he have jelly for bones?” Jisung exclaimed.

He finished with a popping series explosion that even experts would have a hard time following which part was moving where, then into a deep, flavorful bow. For several seconds, the crowed was dead silent, letting the awe of the moment sink over them, unable to react immediately. No-one had expected that scrawny kid to dance like THAT. Not THAT WELL for sure. Supposedly, he didn’t have all that much competition experience either. It was simply mind boggling that they all needed a moment to process it.

Then, once they’d determined that what they’d seen was indeed the amazing, strange reality, the audience erupted into hollers, noisy clasps, and wolf whistles. By the looks of it, most of the dancers there became Seongwoo’s fan and wanted to cheer for him hardcore. The brunette stood up, looking a mix between sheepish and smug. He obviously liked attention on stage but off stage he was slightly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of awed, loving looks he was getting. He bowed a couple more short, awkward times, saying thanks to the crowd.

Not much later, he was enveloped in hugs from his members. The clingiest was the tall, younger one. Daniel couldn’t help but feel envious, being able to be that close to that hyung and hug him so warmly from behind like that. He wanted to at least talk to him before he lost his chance, but he was too stunned to even clap or cheer for him. Jisung turned his way and forced his mouth gently closed with a clack of teeth.

“You okay, bud? You’re super flushed now.”

“Wah, hyung. Maybe I’m in love.”

Jisung laughed hard and slapped his shoulder. “Yeah, you’re starstruck and became a fan. Just like everyone else. A tall, handsome man dancing like a total pro. That’s certainly not something you see every day. He’s even funny and popular too. Life is freaking unfair. God gave that kid everything and me next to nothing. He took it all. Looks, height, personality, even dance skills, tch. Now my best friend. What do you have against me, old man, huh?” he shouted up at the ceiling with his hands gesturing in distress.

Daniel grabbed his hand and stuck it over the left side of his chest, his eyes not leaving Seongwoo for a moment as if they’re stuck like that.

“Nah, hyung. I’m serious. Feel my heart. It’s been racing since I saw him. I keep thinking about him. I want to get to know him. I want to talk to him. I want to be his best friend. I think I’m in love. Isn’t that what it’s like? Heart racing and shortness of breath too.”

Jisung rolled his eyes and let out his characteristic snort. “Eh~ Don’t overreact, Niel. Having a guy crush here and there doesn’t define your orientation. You can’t be in love with him when you don’t know him. You’ve yet to talk to him.”

“I should. I’ll go talk to him. I might not have another chance. What? Think I won’t do it. I will. I can. I’m no coward. Watch me.”

He pushed away Jisung’s hand from his chest and jumped up with flair and ease only experienced b-boys could have. Then he rushed over to the group, not caring that he was crossing the center of the studio in clear view of everyone in the dance world that he knew personally. He moved by instinct, hardly thinking because he wasn’t in his right mind. His thoughts were full of one thing and he was filled to the brim with desperation and determination. He had no idea if there would be a chance later, if the crew would be leaving soon without hearing the results as some did when they assumed they won’t win.

When he tapped on the taller man’s shoulder when there was a gap at the perfect timing, the man in blue turned around with a curious, confused expression and slight head tilt that reminded him of his kitten.

“Yes?”

“Um….that is…um…hello?” Daniel grew flustered and tongue tied, only able to function enough to greet him and bow. When he was actually face to face with that hyung he was crushing on, his bravery evaporating in an instant, his tail tucking between his legs in terror.

“Hello back. Is there something I can do for you?”

“Um, no…I just wanted to say that…you’re…”

“Yes? I’m what? Sorry but I couldn’t hear you.”

Daniel became redder and his heart raced faster as the man stepped closer in order to hear him. What Daniel wouldn’t give for someone to throw him a life saver tube and pull him out of this catastrophe.

“You were…cool back there,” he muttered and then couldn’t stand the embarrassment.

He turned to rush back to his group without looking at the other’s face. He sat down and hugged Jisung, squealing into his back, his face flaming.

“Ah, I wanna die. Why didn’t you stop me from doing something so dumb?”

Jisung chuckled, giving him a comforting, affectionate pat. “I was about to warn you that you shouldn’t rush to talk to him without a game plan. But you were already flying that way. You made a fool out of yourself in front of your new hero, aigoo, what to do. He looks pleased though. And amused.”

“Oh, god. He’s laughing at me. I must have seemed so lame.”

“Yeah, you were. I don’t think you’re gonna hear the end of this anytime soon. Lots of people saw that. You not being you at all. Well, I know that’s you but that’s not the you THEY know. Kinda ruined your image there, Niel. Poor kiddo.”

Daniel whined like a hurt puppy as Jisung caringly stroked his head.

“Ugh. Let me know when he’s not looking at me.”

“Not yet. It seems like he’s curious about you. Maybe he wants to say something. Try lifting your head up.”

After several seconds, the boy gathered enough courage to peek through his feathery bangs. The brunette was looking right at him with a bright, sweet smile that made his eyes turn into crescents, looking all sorts of soft and pretty. Daniel swallowed a scream and dug his fingers into Jisung’s waist. The boy waved at him and mouthed ‘thanks, you were cool too’.

“Omo, omo. He complimented you, Niel. Did you get that?!” Jisung hissed excitedly and slapped him when the man turned away from them. He’d been holding his breath, now feeling feverish and faint. His stomach was queezy and his heart was pounding a storm inside of his chest.

“He did, hyung. Ottokhae. I like it so much I’m going crazy. He said I’m cool!!”

“Well, usually you are. On stage. Right know, you’re just being freaking adorable. Look at you, all twitterpated from some good-looking popper flirting with you.”

“I’m, I’m---”

The boy drifted off, unable to say that he wasn’t because he was not one to lie and he had no excuse. “I’m just guy crushing, like you said. Doesn’t mean anything. Leave me alone.”

Jisung snorted and attempted to slide away from him but Daniel scooted closer and clung tighter, keeping his face buried in his back. “That was quick. You leave me alone then. Go play hide and seek from the gorgeous dance prodigy with no bones on someone else. Yah, that tickles and you’re all sweaty! Niel-ah, knock it off, yah!”

Both crews stayed around for the results. Daniel’s crew won in total score with Seongwoo’s individual score being actually higher than Daniel. It was Daniel’s first defeat but he wasn’t at all upset or feeling like keeping a grudge about it. They smiled at each other and gave a thumbs up, though Daniel was dying inside form the earlier embarrassing situation. He didn’t find the courage to talk to him again and he could barely look his way, but he felt the popper’s eyes on him up until they left. The last time that he saw that hyung was when his crew was leaving to go get some barbeque, taking Jisung with them who Daniel was envious of. Seongwoo turned and looked straight him, offering a sweet smile and friendly wave. He beamed and waved back with both hands, having to apologize a second later for whacking Jihoon and Woojin on their chins. His last competition was the most memorable and he thought that he’d never forget that encounter for the rest of his life.

**Narrated sort of time skip through 2012-13**

However, after that, Daniel grew busier, so busy that his previous schedules were a walk in the park and his days became much more stressful. His b-boy awards and confidence, his average skills in modern dancing and some other styles proved almost useless in the music industry. He traveled on the weekends to Seoul to attend auditions which he repeatedly failed. He heard that he wasn’t idol material and he was skilled with sense but too young to be accepted as a choreographer. His only passion was dance, though, and he refused to give it up. He slept and studied lest, practically living in the studio to practice and improve his skills. He continued to take up every lesson and audition opportunity he could snag in the big city, hoping that he’d be accepted eventually as a trainee or even a back-up dancer at some point.

He started unwinding more by meeting his old friends, who were legally able to drink. He started to party as well with their adult supervision. It was a good way to unwind and to act more like a kid which was still his age though sometimes he hardly felt like it. When he wasn’t with his friends, he spent his free time chilling in his cozy home with his adorable kitties. With his maturity level growing so did his laziness. Though he never did lose interest in comics, animation, or games. A part of the kid in him would never leave, earning him the nickname that stuck ‘Kang Choding’.

No matter how hard his life or bleak the future though, Daniel never lost his positive mindset and cheerful disposition. That was because he liked his life the way that it was, chasing his dream at full throttle, doing whatever he could think of to make a path for himself. He was determined to make it work out. Somehow. Back then in his late teens, he believed that there was nothing he couldn’t accomplish as long as he kept trying.

Meanwhile, on the contrary, it was Seongwoo’s turn to have the easy going life. Everything went the way that he wanted it to, so much so that sometimes he wondered if he were living a dream since he wasn’t used to things going that well. From winning dance awards to gaining more modeling gigs. Becoming more and more popular through his SNS and connections that happened by sheer good fortune. He managed to scrape through school with a minimal amount of stress.

He spent a bit less time with his friends and roommates as he got into the college of his choice and more time with girls, those interested in him and willing to spend and care for him were a dime a dozen. His drive to do something with dance started to wane as he got into partying, dating, fashion, modeling, SNS, and keeping up with his class projects and studies. He always loved it and it was an important part of his life though. Just as his roommates, his crew members, basically his extended family were. He just wasn’t certain anymore if he’d die if he didn’t happen to later have a career with dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have been enjoying this pre-debut based story thus far. To let you know, their is romance, it's just going to be painfully slow burn. The focus of this story is less on the romance and more on the boys' drive to chase their changing dreams and their never-ending passion for dance. The Honey movie connections will show up in later chapters while the early ones showcase how much these boys grow and mature, how their personalities change over the years. Again, it is merely based on their pre-debut lives, it's not accurate fully. Like there was a Busan battle where Daniel and Woojin met but not the others. Daniel did win awards for his dance skills and participate in contests. Seongwoo also joined battles with his crews but I didn't find information about if he won or was becoming famous but his insta def had quite a lot of followers so I'm just making assumptions there. Sorry I cannot create and connect all the dots as they're both pretty private people and translated info is scarce.
> 
> Hopefully this thread helps you visualize them (and coo over how cute they were as teens): https://twitter.com/NuuGuSeYONG/status/1193483248996741120?s=20
> 
> If you want to know what they're dancing back then was like, just look here, Daniel's is first and he's got a lot more dance videos but you can see Ong popping as well if you scroll through:  
> https://twitter.com/NuuGuSeYONG/status/1193541857604583429?s=20  
> https://twitter.com/NuuGuSeYONG/status/1197299602245861376?s=20
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'll be posting after Christmas is over since I've got another story I want to put up but haven't yet written on Christmas and I'll be meeting people that day so my time to get a post ready is limited. So, maybe this won't be updated until next Friday actually because not sure when I can start editing the chapter. 
> 
> <3 Raina


	3. I Swear I'm Straight, Except That One Time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'straight besides that one person I had a guy crush on that I kinda forgot about' dancers next meet a couple of years later in Seoul while letting off some steam at a dance club. The timing, mood, and location is perfect, but the issue is that they have had too much to drink and don't recognize each other until the end of the night, after some embarrassing incidents and mistakes happen. 
> 
> Slightly M Rated Warning

2014 College Days

“Seongwoo Hyunggg~ Just when are you going to finish up? I’ve been waiting for flipping two hours and it’s twenty minutes past the time you said you’re getting off. I’m so sick of being fashionably late all the time.”

Seongwoo stopped cracking jokes with a group of his fans/customers, flashing a sheepish smile at his best friend. “Sorry, Lin. I was just about finished. And, language, mister.”

The incredibly tall boy with the impeccable fashion sense and looks to rival top celebrities in Asia rolled his large, pretty eyes.

“Sure, sure. You always say that. Like I don’t know you.”

“For real though,” Seongwoo insisted, good at seeming sincere and sweet. Guanlin didn’t believe it but let it go. His hyung was too nice, cool, and handsome not to forgive. He waved his hand flippantly, keeping his expression chic.

“Whatever. Get your coat. Don’t forget your phone this time.”

“Already did. See, I listen. We’ll be there in a giffy.”

Guanlin snorted and gave him a judgemental look. “Hyung, just how old are you really? You’re so old fashioned sometimes. Who uses that word anymore? It’s a miracle I learned Korean from you and didn’t turn out sounding like a grandpa.”

Seongwoo slipped into his leather jacket, pursing his thin, wavy lips into a childish pout. “It’s not THAT old of a word. No need to be mean.”

“Well, maybe I could be nicer if I wasn’t irritated after waiting for you so long. You chatterbox.”

He shrugged, then looked over his shoulder with one of his dangerous, catalogue worthy smirks. The girls who were looking and gossiping about him, one with her camera blatantly filming him squealed and hid their flushed faces, then burst into giggles.

Guanlin felt exasperated but also impressed. He could learn a lot about how to win people over with deadly charms from Seongwoo, who was a people person and professional model. He had enough followers to rival rookie idols and since he was working part time at an entertainment company’s coffee shop many thought that he was. He was basically known as a part time model and ullzzang, active mostly on some online shopping malls and Instagram.

As they were on their way down the street, it wasn’t merely once or twice that Seongwoo was stopped by people that seemed to know him. Maybe because they went to the same school, Dong Seoul University. Some asking to take a picture, some flirting and joking around before going their separate way, others giving him an open offer. It wasn’t merely from girls either. There were a large amount of guys and it was impossible to tell with them if they were just guy crushing and wanting to be friends or if they were into dudes and wanted to get into his pants.

No matter who or in what way they asked though, Seongwoo would politely decline the most flirty or sincere ones equally and put up a clear boundary. You couldn’t hate him for it because he smiled so sweetly at you while you were being rejected which gave you hope and softened the blow majorly. He didn’t deter anyone from asking again, as he said maybe some other time, these days he was too busy to even sleep properly. He was great at giving excuses that sounded like genuine reasons, which was why every time they were in the area he was bombarded by the same interested people that were friendly acquaintances.

They didn’t know anything about him though as a person because Seongwoo was private. He only put up photos of himself such as selfies or his modeling photos or occasionally things he liked, even rarer a dancing video. Most things were learned about him by those that met him, took a photo, tagged him, and wrote a story about their encounter. However, those things were rather shallow about what he smiled about or his personality or funny, flirty, kind things he said. They didn’t know nearly as much as the crew/his roommates did, those things that made him mall the more charming but in a different way than his chic, fuck boy, nearly perfect boyfriend, man of your every dreams image was currently.

“That girl was pretty. You should give her your number.”

“You know I don’t do that.”

“But you should. She was into you and she seems nice. That wasn’t the first time I’ve seen her there. And you like her a bit I can tell. You used your best jokes on her and kept looking at her with that killer eye smile. It’s about time you started dating again.”

“Pfft. What do you know, Squirt? She’s got a boyfriend. You didn’t see her couple ring? She’s probably just messing around and needs something pretty to look at because her boyfriend isn’t much of a looker. Maybe she would be my type if she was single, but honestly it’s not good for her. She’s clearly at the age she should be thinking of marriage. I’m not the person to get serious about. Better she just stays with her stable boyfriend she could have a nice, happy future with.”

Seongwoo had relationships often in his college days, but they were always casual. No matter the level he was into a girl, the result was always the same. He was too focused on his friends, work, school, and his career. He didn’t give them enough attention and eventually they dumped him for the same reasons with a couple weeks to months. They disliked that he was friendly to everyone and that he neglected them. He was only into the chase and seemed like a great boyfriend material but once you actually were in a relationship with him, the fantasy was broken. He was a nice person, but he wasn’t much of a good boyfriend at all. Especially he was cheap with dates and gifts because he was always saving money or needing it for something.

The fact that he was old fashioned, didn’t do much skinship, was a private person that would refuse to boast about your relationship on his SNS, had a ton of admirers and friends, that he was nice not to just you, as well as the fact he lived with a bunch of noisy guys also seemed to be difficult for his girlfriends. These days, Seongwoo had been declaring he’d remain single because the drama with girls was more hassle than dating them was worth and he could save more money this way. He didn’t want to waste his precious time on a relationship that wouldn’t go anywhere or would bring drama to his otherwise chill life, sure that the girl wouldn’t understand him or stick around. He was also confident that he had nothing to give them but his ability as a conversationalist.

“I don’t see why you waste your fame, hyung. You could get into this company easily. If you just went upstairs and claimed you got lost or something, they would stop you and pass over a contract. You’re a people person and you like attention and you have talents in modeling acting and dancing. It would be a cinch for you to be a celebrity. You’ve already even got a stable fan base. Then, in no time, you’d be rich with a stable real career and not have to live in a place with a bunch of smelly, noisy, messy guys.”

Seongwoo chuckled and smiled mysteriously, dodging the question as usual. He’d just gotten away from taking a photo with some people that recognized him from Instagram. He’d surely gained new fans from the way that he’d sweetly smiled and flirted with them, making the girls look like they might just faint any second, if not offer their hearts up on a platter for him to do whatever he pleased with them.

Guanlin didn’t know exactly why, but Seongwoo he heard had some sort of trauma from before he’d entered the crew related to entertainment companies. Even though he worked for one and was scouted by several and had connections with staff that said he should try out, he refused to even step foot inside an entertainment company. He only danced for fun and as a way to exercise and relieve stress. He modeled for cash. He acted because he needed to choose something as a major and it came easily thanks to his modeling skills and it was exciting. However, he never had told any of them which of his many talents and interests he wanted to pursue as a career in the future. What was clear was that he disliked the idea of becoming a celebrity, to the point he dodged as soon as the topic came up.

“I happen to like you guys that way, smell and mess and all,” he commented, tossing his arm over the taller boy’s shoulders and pulling him affectionately to his side.

“Hyung, really. Listen.”

“We’re in a rush, Linnie. You’re cold, right? Let’s hurry in and have some fun. I’ll make it up to you for making you wait.”

“Will you let me drink?” he asked with a hopeful lift in spirits.

“Nope. I’ll buy you anything you want to eat and drink that’s age appropriate.”

“Hyung~”

Guanlin hated that though he wasn’t the only underaged kid that would be sneaking drinks from the legal adults there that could buy from the bar as long as they showed ID, that Seongwoo made sure to block a drink from touching his hand let alone his lips. He still had a few months to wait and every time they went to the dance club with no age limit, it was incredibly frustrating. He wasn’t a baby and he wanted to try alcohol like many others did. Seongwoo sometimes was way too overprotective.

“What, Lin-Lin? I promised your parents I’d look out for you. I’ve got to be the responsible guardian.”

“Tch. Yet you showed me those weird videos before I’d even graduated high school. That hardly seems like you’re doing your job properly,” he countered, poking the other in the side.

He giggled and squirmed, being a ticklish person. The action made him seem much younger than he was and his handsome face became soft and pretty, reminiscent of when he’d first met him. Back then, Seongwoo had been fuller in the face, more baby-like and almost always smiling. Over the years, he became cooler and more conscious of his expressions and fashions. His smiles were a bit more arrogant and mischievous than pure and goofy.

Basically, he looked like he walked out of a fashion magazine everywhere and people went absolutely nuts for it. It wasn’t uncommon to see people faint or photograph him as he walked by, mistaking him for a celebrity. He merely happened to be a ridiculously good-looking man with killer proportions and amazing fashion sense, however. And Guanlin was learning that from him, which had many benefits of being best friends with Seongwoo.

“That’s different. If you don’t learn about that stuff early on and how to take care of it, you’ll become a blocked up, violent, moody adult. Life isn’t fun like that. I had to make sure you didn’t do perverted things and end up in jail.”

“Hyung!” he hissed, flushing with bashfulness. “If I learn anything perverted, that’s all your fault, you know! Because of how you get when you drink. You promised to watch your intake tonight, remember!”

Seongwoo laughed wickedly, pushing him forward and not commenting about that promise he vague remembered. They were at the entrance of the building where the club was, down in the basement a few floors underneath some karaoke place. He went down the stairs first, feeling excited with each step.

It had been nearly two whole weeks since the crew had danced. These days they were too busy with real life to do competitions, not that there were those every month even if they wanted to go to one. Dancing was for most of them a hobby now. A way to relieve stress from their busy lives. For the talented ones such as Jimin and Seongwoo, it could surely become a career if they pursued it. Jimin was a dance instructor and part-time student, sort of on the fence about what to do with the rest of his life.

Seongwoo was basically a lost soul who never made future decisions and lived in the moment. He didn’t know what he was doing this upcoming weekend, let alone what he’d be doing after he graduated college. Guanlin was a little worried about him to say the least considering how near graduation was but nagging wouldn’t help much. Seongwoo was a person who preferred to avoid and push off serious discussions as much as possible. Well, he made enough money on modeling and part timing at the café to get by and once he wasn’t paying for tuition that amount would increase. So, he shouldn’t be acting like the guy’s father. He decided he’d just enjoy their rare night out at the club doing what they all loved—dance their hearts out, toss their cluttered minds to the mercy of the strong bass and electronic beats.

“Oh, if it isn’t Ong Sung Ong Sung Ong Seongwoo~” “Yah, Seongwoo hyung!” “Late as usual, hyung. Lin, why don’t you just drag him out next time?” “My favorite living sculpture graces us with his presence~ How’ve you been buddy?” “Handsome as ever, don’t get too close, you make me look like a shrimpy potato.”

Seongwoo accepted the hugs and flashed his signature, heart-stopping grin but he didn’t stay with the group long. The stage was calling to him like a siren. The music making him groove right out of his jacket and down Sungwoon’s mixed drink since he knew they had the same sweet but strong proof tastes. In mere minutes, he’d cut the casual talks to a minimum and dragged Guanlin to the floor because he hated going anywhere alone.

He usually would drag any of his close friends to the floor, to the bar, and to the bathroom. He was used to being with people and it made him feel not only lonely but anxious and just weird. When he was alone, bad things seemed to happen like he got into an accident or lost his way. It also deterred any interested parties, since they thought he was gay and taken the way that he laughed and clung to the person that he was with. Seongwoo purposefully liked to act affectionate and flirty with his friends when they were in crowded areas since it was troublesome to be approached by interested, drunken people.

He was there to have fun, not hook-up. Well, no matter how he looked like the type, he was a rather pure soul with good behavior. He didn’t do hook ups. He went to church every weekend and he wouldn’t even think of more than a kiss with someone that he didn’t genuinely like, certainly not drunk.

After dancing half a song, Daehwi joined them, dragging a reluctant Jinyoung with a bottle of coke in hand. Jinyoung wouldn’t dance unless he was in the mood whereas Daehwi was always in the mood and knew every dance to the Korean songs and some of the pop songs that played. Seongwoo smiled wide, excited to see him.

He stayed for a couple songs, making Seongwoo laugh since he really couldn’t do girl group dances the way that Daehwi did with such sassiness and perfection. He literally knew the expressions and every movement by heart. Thanks to him there was a crowd around them, clapping and awing or laughing at Guanlin and Seongwoo attempting to follow along but looking like total clowns, slapping each other out of their embarrassment.

Jinyoung looked exceptionally bored and awkward just standing on the side, so life-of-the-party diva Daehwi eventually felt bad for dragging him out on a whim. They went back together arm and arm. Once he had his boyfriend’s attention, Jinyoung finally loosened up, smiling softly and looking much more his age and approachable. Daehwi smiled brightly up at him, eyes full of sparkles and affection. Those two truly adored each other despite the fact that they were nearly complete opposites in all ways.

Seongwoo watched them go, feeling a bit envious. No matter who he dated, there wasn’t a girl that looked at him like that. And he didn’t really understand that feeling either. Meeting someone that made you instantly smile and feel a burst of happiness at just being near them or sharing a look. What was that like, he wondered.

Whether they were both boys, it didn’t seem to matter. He envied their relationship and he understood after hanging out with them that THAT was what love was supposed to be like. That sort of connection was worth his time and money, but he doubted that he’d find that anytime soon.

Was his soulmate somewhere in this crowd tonight? Maybe they were and if they were staying still certainly wouldn’t get him noticed. Rather than waiting, he should be active. The best way to be noticed was to dance and that he at least knew he could do.

The next song they stopped goofing around and attempted to get a bit more serious. He tossed in some moves that he’d learned from the crew and his arts school, mixed in a bit of his signature popping. He didn’t go super hard because he’d tire himself out early, attract too much attention, and also embarrass Guanlin. Guanlin also got into it, dancing better than he used to but still not nearly as fluid or charismatic as Seongwoo moved.

The crowd grew slightly, dancing and watching around them with mild, subdued interest. Seongwoo paused at a tap on his shoulder. He was not expecting to see a man in a business suit giving him a card. He said that he was a scout with some big entertainment company and that he should swing by for an audition. Seongwoo merely smiled and tucked the card into his pocket.

“Thanks but no thanks. Not the first offer I’m refusing. I know that company and I’m not interested. Have a good day. If you’ll excuse me.”

He turned away, pulling Guanlin to stand as far away from the guy as he could go. He attempted to brush what happened off, continuing to groove to the beat and hum along to the lyrics that he sort of knew but didn’t understand the meaning. Guanlin was giving him the look and he knew that a lecture was coming. Despite avoiding his eyes and acting cool, his best friend didn’t let him go.

Poking him on the chest and hissing, he commented, “Hyung, that was another opportunity you just tossed out the window. He was a scout from a huge company. That everyone in Korea knows. The least you could do is take the card and think over auditioning. You could try. Become a trainee and test your luck. Why do you always do that?”

Seongwoo shrugged, grabbing his hand and making it poke in the air in an old-fashioned disco sort of way. To ease his friend’s irritation, he smiled cutely.

“I don’t want to be an idol. I don’t want to be famous at all. Never have. Just not appealing to me.”

Guanlin was unamused and not falling for his cute tactics, though he allowed the other to thrust his hand into the air rhythmically.

“What job do you want then? You’ve only been studying dancing and modeling. It doesn’t make sense, hyung. You’re already getting famous without trying.”

“I don’t know. Maybe modeling. Maybe dancing. But on the down low. Not on TV for sure. The last thing I want in life is to be judged and controlled like a performing puppet.”

“What are you going to do with your life then?”

Seongwoo laughed cheerfully, twirling and goofily poking his hands up into the air like a drunken ajussi. “I don’t know what I’m even doing tonight let alone the future. Let’s just dance, Linnie Bean. You’re being a mood-kill. Maybe I’ll just go off on my own tonight.”

Guanlin rolled his eyes as the elder playfully threatened him and stuck out his tongue like a toddler.

“I’m not feeling in the mood for your bullshit tonight, so maybe you should. Go be free and not think about your daunting future then and flush your opportunities down the toilet constantly, whatever floats your boat. Just be careful, hyung. Don’t drink anything offered from random people.”

Seongwoo pouted as he watched his friend coolly leaving, his figure soon impossible to find in the pack of jiving bodies. For a moment, his will to dance and joke around left him. He froze, shoulders slumping, looking after him with a longing expression.

“He really left me, huh. That mean brat. So that’s what it feels like for parents when their kids hit puberty. Should I just go back to the group? Hmm, but I want to dance some more…”

The brunette chewed on his lip and fidgeted with the edge of his shirt, debating with himself. He was considering going back, though he only knew what he suspected was the general direction of where they’d been sitting at earlier. Then, one of his favorite songs came on and his body immediately started shifting to the amazing, funky beat of its own accord as if the beat box were being played by pied piper.

He closed his eyes to take away the awkwardness he first felt when he got started, especially in a crowded place like this with people who weren’t into dancing like he was. Though this club was better for the dancers than other clubs. Because it was mostly for people that liked to dance and that knew how to. Not just people that liked to sway and grind on others like in most night clubs. That sort of place really wasn’t his scene. He hated that sort of dancing and not being given the proper space to actually utilize his skills.

Before he knew it, Seongwoo sensed the crowd’s attention was on him and that he was the center of a small circle. That usually happened when he got into it and his movements got bigger without thinking of it, pretty natural when you were a popper. A smug smile crossed his face, since he didn’t mind the idea at all being the center of attention, actually he’d always liked it. He focused on moving his body, hitting hard to each beat with whatever part of his body he felt like by sheer instinct. He wasn’t dancing to impress anyone though if that happened as a result, he wouldn’t mind.

He was merely testing his limits, working out the creaks in his unused joints, dusting off his bones and loosening up, curious if he could still move the way that he’d used to when he was regularly dancing for the sake of competitions and to show his friends he was improving or for his grades. He could tell that he was a bit rusty even by the end of a whole song. It would take at least three more songs for him to be satisfied with his warm-up. However, it wasn’t as bad as the last time he’d come here.

It seemed there was something special about today. The music and his condition and his mood. He wasn’t feeling stressed at all today, despite Guanlin’s nagging. Literally nothing bad had happened. He’d even woke up with a smile and feeling extremely rested which was rare. There was no drama with his coworkers or customers. Luck had been on his side and thus his mind had continued to be full of positivity, that dark box of worries he kept locked not anywhere in sight today, whereas before it was often looming in the distance pricking him in the back of the head as he attempted to ignore it.

On the second song, he opened his eyes and decided to play with the crowd watching him a bit. He smirked and winked and blew kisses all while masterfully popping and sliding around the circle gracefully. Then, he took in a couple girls he’d been targeting and winning over to dance with that he’d seen before or simply knew by instinct and the way they were rocking their bodies that they could dance and would be willing to collaborate with him. They gave the crowd a good show, some people whipping out their phones to film.

Just like at his competitions before, he bowed and thanked everyone after he was done with his impromptu performance. He was feeling tired, thirsty, and a bit sheepish (he only really liked attention when he was performing). He attempted to escape the people crowding him to talk or ask his number or for a photo. However, he was simply too nice (compared to his chic looks) that he couldn’t slip away.

Soon, there was a line of people taking photos and tagging him on insta and asking him all sorts of personal questions he usually expertly dodged with a cheeky, charming grin or enchanting chuckle.

Guanlin was watching from the distance at the edge of the crows, arms crossed and lips in a smirk.

“Seems you’re fine without me, Mr. Popular. I bet you’ll get at least a hundred new followers just in one night. That’s why I’m saying, you should really consider a future in the entertainment industry, hyung. What a waste. So frustrating that it’s killing me. Should I just call this number and trick you into going here? Hmm…”

He held up a business card between his fingers, staring at it and turning it this way and that. The white card was turned various shades of neon from the lights blinking from the ceiling. His handsome, too kind, rather mysterious, often quite stubborn best friend busy with the sea of interested people just within reach. Even though he clearly wanted to be elsewhere and found the attention somewhat of a burden, he sincerely listened to the requests and questions of each person, cracking jokes, continuously smiling warmly, and giving his nearly full attention.

“He’s really impossible not to like. Full of talents and charms. A true all-rounder. He could take over the industry if he debuted as something. But he wants to stay in the background or keep his talents as a hobby. I’m sure he once had all these dreams, but now he has none. A young man with all this potential who doesn’t have a dream or know what he wants in life… It’s a shame, a real shame, hmm…”

The group of MMO misfit trainees were at the bar, looking over the menu. They were having a tough time deciding because the things they wanted had a steeper price than they recalled from the last time they’d been there. Since it was rather small and played more electronic music than hip hop or pop music, it wasn’t their regular place. They suddenly recalled the biggest reason why they didn’t go there often. The alcohol cost a fortune. Daniel pat his fellow trainees/roommates backs that had once been in his crew back in Busan and flashed his credit card.

“Since I just got paid for my gig last week, I’ll treat you all! Whatever you want tonight, it’s on the house!” he promised cheerfully.

They all whooped, looking at him with starry eyes full of gratefulness relief and excitement. Then rushed to flood the bartender with their orders. Daniel sat back with a confident pose and amused smirk. Jisung came over to poke him in the stomach with a coy smile.

“You’re making big bucks now, my famous friend.”

“Soon to be, you mean. I should stay humble and not expect to be famous overnight. It was just a back-up dance gig that might never happen again, who knows?” He chuckled, ears tinting with bashfulness and covering his bucked pearly front teeth with the card.

“No need to be humble. Your face came out and you became a hot topic on the news. People asked around and found your profile. Your followers and views increased triple fold. That was just from one performance on TV with your face half covered by your hair and the mask too. Just wait until your next performance gets aired. From your second gig. Don’t wear a mask that day and I’m glad we finally got you a freaking haircut you sheep dog. You’re handsome so stop trying to hide it because of some ancient complexes. Your eyes might be small but they’re charming. And when you’re not smiling, you’re really sexy. Plus, you got your dance skills your natural irresistible swagger and that giant fit body to use as lethal appeal. Just wait and see. You’re gonna be huge soon and debut. All those truly ugly bullies are gonna be eating shit.”

“Eh, what’s the point if I debut by myself~ I don’t have an interest in being solo, you know that, hyung. I’m not a strong singer and it’s lonely on stage by myself. Not to mention boring and a huge burden. Even if they say I can debut next month, I won’t take the shot. It’s all of us debut together or nothing.”

“Eh, don’t be like that! That’s such nonsense. If you refuse a debut because of any of us, even me, then I’m going to shave your bald in your sleep!”

“You would and that’s the scary part of it. Go ahead and try. See how I get you back twice as bad,” Daniel challenged with a wicked smile and flirty wink that came all so naturally (since he’d been practicing for months since he was weak at doing it with both sides).

Once they had their drinks, they went to the upstairs sitting area because it was quieter and had a lot more available, cozy seating. They casually jammed to the music and chattered about random things while seated on the black leather sofas, the whole area turned violet and magenta from the neon lights on the walls and ceiling. Since they saw each other often being the sort of trainees that lived and breathed in the studio and nearby restaurants because it was easier dealing with the stress and being away from home/family and uncertainty of their futures together, they didn’t have anything they necessarily needed to catch up on.

The most talkative hyung of all strangely developed a new hobby. As if it was his first time being in a dancing club, he left the group and went to the railing with his phone out. Daniel swung by after five minutes of him still diligently filming the dancers from a bird’s eye view.

“Just what are you doing, Jisungie hyung? Isn’t that illegal to shoot people without their permission?” he joked, leaning over the edge like he owned the place since he was the sort of person with a natural swaggy confidence that spilled out wherever he was, whatever he was doing.

It was that very thing that earned him his small flash of fame and attracted their CEO to let him join the company despite him not having the typical idol looks preferred in Seoul. Truthfully, they didn’t like their current situation or approve of the tiny, poor company which didn’t give them proper lessons to improve their skills. The only thing they provided them was water and a stereo along with all the access they wanted to the studio in a basement. However, because the kind CEO took a chance on them those two were in particular shackled there until now by loyalty.

Daniel looked over the crowd towards the area that Jisung was shooting, letting out a sigh.

“Ah, this is nice. Feels like the old times. When dancing was just a fun thing we did every day. My stress is completely gone with one drink and looking at these people living it up. How nice it must be for them not to worry about how their dance moves will affect their future all the time. I miss that. Feeling care free, living in the moment, dancing without thinking.”

“So, go out and do it. We can come here more often if you like it,” Jisung said with an absent hum, still intent on shooting in the particular direction where a tall brunette was dancing with quite the crowd surrounding him.

He noticed absently that he was quite good, too good to have been an amateur, he’d certainly had lessons to be that level. However, he was caught up in wanting to tease his friend who was being quite obvious.

“Seems you like it here, so you want to come every day. Sorry, but if we do that my paycheck will be gone in less than a month. What are you so fixated on filming like you’ve never seen dancers before anyway, hyung? Did you find a new hottie to pick up?”

“I don’t know. That guy just keeps on going you know. He’s even dancing like a pro with his eyes closed not even concerned about who is around him. I wonder if he even knows that he’s got a crowd going. Maybe that’s what we’re missing. None of us can pop or move so freely like that. Imagine if we had someone on our team. I bet you could turn those freestyle moves into amazing choreography.”

“Hmm, you’re right. Should I go ask the freestyler if he wants to join or company? If not, I could steal some of his moves. Maybe his number for you, lover boy.”

“Yah, it’s not like that! I’m not crushing on someone I just saw from far away. You think I’m crazy? A twelve year old girl? I just think his dancing style is nice. I like that he’s confident. I envy him that. I wish I could get into the music deeply and dance freestyle confidently. I really respect poppers too. It’s such a difficult style. And painful. My joints are sadly too old for that. Can’t he join our team, Niel-ah? Go get him for me, please? I bet with the both of you as centers, we’d have a decent fan base…”

Jisung turned bashful and slapped his arm, finally looking away from the phone he was so fixated on. It was as if that dancer was hypnotizing him through the lens. Daniel felt sort of gravitated too as he watched with more attention this time around. His smile faded as his eyes followed his sharp flashy movements, calculating and counting in his head, his head absently bobbing to the beat.

“He’s definitely good. He’s actually damn good, to be honest. It’s not idol style but more like street like how I used to dance. How Jimin teaches. That sort of thing would make our group pretty dang special.”

“So, go ask him to join!”

“Pfft. Like he’d want to join our shoe-hole of a company that can’t afford to get us a place with more than two rooms to share or any lessons. I can’t ask a promising young dancer like that to be shackled like we are with no hopes for the future. He’s tall and slender. I can’t tell so well from here, but he seems handsome too. That sort of guy should take his chances with a bigger company. He’s probably a trainee already, in fact. Judging by his skills. Or maybe a back-up dancer like me?”

“Stop being negative and go talk to him. You’re curious now, I can tell. You can’t hide your emotions from me, Niel-ah. Don’t miss the opportunity and go! Go, go, go!”

Daniel laughed as Jisung shoved him towards the stairs. “You want to him so much, you go.”

“But you’re cooler and braver and a smoother talker. You should do it.”

“Ah, true. He might run away from you because of your huge nose.”

“Yah, don’t be mean!” Jisung shouted as Daniel snickered like he’d said the wittiest remark (but really, he’d said it a hundred times a month).

“But I’m buying your drinks today, hyung~”

“Ugh. Fine. I’ll let it slide today. But please. Do us a favor and go talk to him. Please.”

Jisung wouldn’t let up, shoving at the blonde’s large back incessantly with all the shape in his little, elderly body.

“Alright, alright. I guess I can be the sacrifice and drown in awkwardness. I’m going. I’ll get a round of shots on my way back. Because you’re probably gonna need something to down your disappointment when he rejects me.”

“So, use your puppy charm. Don’t come back rejected. Simple as that.”

Daniel shook his head, sliding his hand down the cool metal railing as he stepped down the metal stairs. His head shifted in the direction that Jisung had been filming. The guy was still dancing in the midst of a small, cleared out area , but now not with his eyes closed. He was playing up the crowd, giving a couple of girls a chance to dance with him. He smirked and hummed in approval.

“He’s confident and smooth. A natural flirt. A people pleaser. Likes to be the center of attention and knows how to work over the crowd. I see that clearly even from this distance. You and me, mystery popper hyung, I think we’re peas of a pod. I bet we’d get along. But, those moves, wait…”

He paused at the edge of the crowd, straight across from where the man in black was dancing amidst the rainbow spot-lights that seemed to be shining on him like he was the main character. He was struck with a flash of dejavu. The way that he did some moves in particular gave him a nostalgic feeling. As if he’d seen this dance or style before, but that was odd because he was almost certain that he hadn’t. Popping wasn’t so commonly seen and with how long and slender his limbs were, it became even slimmer chance.

“What’s with the déjà vu feeling…”

No matter how he racked his brain through the millions of dancers he’d seen in video or in person through his whole life, Daniel couldn’t grasp it firmly. Just who this person reminded him of. Where the feeling of nostalgia was hitting him from.

He shook his head and decided to shrug off the weird vibe and funk that was sinking over him. He was all about positive thinking and feel good vibes only. He hated to worry or deeply thing about things if it wasn’t related to his career. Life was simply too short for that. He decided to blame it on the affects of alcohol.

He started dancing his way through his crowd, flirtily smirking and winking at a few cute girls that eyed or boldly shimmied their curvy bodies at him invitingly. He couldn’t help but stop a bit along the way to dance with one here or there because it had really been too long since he’d casually danced with girls and this song was such a jam that he couldn’t help but move naturally to the groovy tune. Eventually, he made his way through the bustling crowd to where the opening he was going for was nearby the shadowy part of the stage area, the diagonal opposite of the bar.

However, he was too late. The person was gone from the crowd and he couldn’t be seen.

Daniel was forced to return to the seating area, making sure to take double the shots he had planned so at least he wasn’t hated for being completely empty-handed. Jisung whined but forgave him with the help of his happy buzz. The topics turned gradually serious as the night wore on, since some of the guys were sort of serious downer drinkers. Daniel confessed something that he hadn’t yet found the timing or courage to admit to.

“If nothing happens by the end of the year, I’m considering going on break. To Canada. I can live with my aunt. Try my luck with dance companies there. Where it’s more common and not as picky. I heard it’s easier to be a dancer there. I’d rather be back-up while learning how to choreograph and meeting famous dancers than waste my time here trying to be an idol. Since that’s not my long-term goal anyway. Hope you understand and will support my decision.”

The group as he suspected grew even more somber. Daniel was sort of their last shining beacon of hope, since he was the most successful skillful and the only one with a bit of popularity thus far. He was the only one that had been given the chance to go on stage after all this time. However, he had a feeling somehow that there wasn’t going to be jobs pouring in. He’d only gotten the jobs thus far because of the CEO’s connections and luck that they were short a dancer sort of last minute.

The group didn’t honestly have much hope for debut, especially with the trainees coming and going. Him, Jisung and Minhyun at least were still there because they weren’t the sort to be quitters. They struggled enough getting into this one (well, Minhyun had sort of just tagged along). They didn’t have much faith that they’d be able to get into a company in Seoul. It was embarrassing and tragic to go back to Busan without any fame to their name.

“Sorry that it’s abrupt. But I think with the mood and timing, I can only say this now. It’s not set or anything. I’m just considering it. I’m getting older. I need to think carefully about my future. Sorry if you feel like I’m abandoning you guys. I don’t want to leave, honestly. I want to stick with you and debut. But most of the time it doesn’t seem like it’s going to happen. With our company’s situation and how dodgy the CEO is. I have to think of my career seriously, even if it means I need to start digging down a different path. I can’t wait that much longer…”

“Then, why don’t we stop waiting for an opportunity and make one?” Jisung said, slapping the table and breaking the gloomy atmosphere. Their heads popped up looking at him with confusion and sparks of hope.

“We can make our debut happen instead of waiting for someone to prepare our debut. We can make our own company.”

They all collectively snorted. Minus Minhyun. The regal prince rather had the look of an evil genius struck with a wicked idea. He rubbed and tapped on his chin, thin lips curving up on one side and foxy eyes twinkling.

“That’s an idea.”

“Sorry. What do you mean by that? Is it a stupid one? I’m too drunk…” Jisung muttered sheepishly, pulling at his earring.

“We could earn money and buy a place. We could assign roles. If we don’t want to be an artist but rather be something else, it could work. We don’t have to be an artist either. It could be a dance company. For hire. Dancers for hire. We could go to music videos and provide choreography or just extra dancers for those that are in a tight spot. We can do cheap labor and promote through SNS. There’s ways we can make profit by saving costs and splitting the work. We just need a solid fund base to start. Say maybe ten or fifteen thousand, enough to buy an office and hire some extra people. It’s not improbable. It’s a good means to an end. These days anyone can start a business if they plan well and have the connections. What I mean is, it’s not a bad idea at all. I’m actually becoming more and more attracted to it.”

Daniel personally thought it sounded like drunken nonsense and incredibly stressful with little chance for success. Drunken plans never went anywhere in the end, the way he saw it. Minhyun sounded sort of serious and into it, but the others providing ideas excitedly he wasn’t so sure of. They’d have to be brave and selfless to take this risk and give all the money in their savings for a business that had no guarantees of being successful.

Feeling stressed when he knew he shouldn’t and regretting it because it was his own stupid fault for bringing up the disbandment talk on their boys’ night out, he slipped away when they were talking about how much money form their budget they’d need to buy a place and run the business effectively.

“If I wanted to talk money, I’d meet up with my accountant, but it isn’t even tax season,” he grumbled. “I’m going to blow off some steam instead. Anyone wanna join me? No-one?”

His invitation fell on deaf ears. They were huddled, talking excitedly about their crazy plan. He rolled his eyes and then pivoted with his natural born, dance honed grace, stealing one of the cups with the most fluids in it. His limit was strong. He could drink up to five bottles of soju. However, the liquid that they were drinking today was particularly high proof. So, he’d say he was getting somewhere between three and four bottles of soju worth and increasing since the effects were slow going.

By the time, he’d danced for another thirty minutes, he was hit with a much stronger wave, making him feel high, happy, and everything was clouded over like it had a dream like filter. The sounds of the music and the flashing lights started to bother him, making him feel queasy. He was way beyond tipsy or buzzed at that point.

“Sorry, I think I need a break. Some air. Catch you later. It was fun dancing with you though. You’re good.”

He whispered in the ear of the girl that he’d been dancing with for five songs. Usually he would only grace a girl one or two songs if they’re lucky but today was her lucky day. Because she grooved well with him and he thought it was cute how short and smiley she was. The flashes of cleavage were tempting too, he had to admit. Not many girls packed like that nor were they comfortable about showing it off with low halter tops.

He’d be insane to pass up on the opportunity. If he wasn’t this level of drunk, he would have taken his chances with her. However, the thing he hated was casual hookups and one nights. He didn’t even kiss a girl if he didn’t feel a genuine connection and it was against his morals to do something while being under the influence. He was a bit more old school and classic, thinking that proper steps had to be taken and gentlemanly attitude maintained towards ladies that he was interested in dating. He didn’t see them as a piece of meat. He might flirt if he was buzzed and he was certainly friendly and appreciated looking. But he wasn’t the overly touchy sort.

He was a nice guy through and through, treating women with respect, and careful about who he dated, only meeting them with full sincerity and good intentions. Like his mother advised and raised him to be. Not that it worked out for long, but it wasn’t because he didn’t make efforts. They just usually grew tired of his childish side and his nearly obsessive level of passion for dancing. Or they found some better guy. He was the one that was often left and cheated on instead of the other way around, despite being a damn good boyfriend.

Which was why he was telling himself to be extra careful with girls. A person he met at a club that dressed skimpily? Probably a red flag, not someone he should consider approaching seriously. No matter how pretty her smile was. He pulled back and gave her a thumbs up as if that would soften the blow of the subtle rejection.

She pouted, sulking at the fact that the guy she’d been into was leaving her without even asking her number or offering they go talk and drink together in private. Not much later, she’d turned away like he was easily replaceable, dancing with some other guy that had been watching her butt sway from behind. It seemed she was over him and determined to forget him and make him regret his actions.

Daniel chuckled going to himself ‘that figures, I judged right in this case, good riddance, goma.’ Then he swerved his way through the crowd towards the nearest edge. In that area, he came across a lone guy. Not that he seemed lonely. He was just alone which was a rare sight to find in a club.

The tall, slender guy was giggling as he danced by himself. It was clear that he was truly gone. Daniel considered avoiding him, but the way was blocked with a solid wall of bodies and a bunch of crates. He moved to the corner and leaned against the far wall, watching the figure stealthily and holding himself back from snickering.

The drunk was now waltzing with a grand flair which didn’t fit the song at all while holding his arms out as if he were leading and dipping a girl around the center of a ballroom, humming to himself. After his performance was complete, he clapped his hands and collapsed against the wall in a fit of giggles. His head turned Daniel’s (or his shadow’s) way when a light suddenly flashed over their faces. He caught a flash of handsome, sharp features with pretty doe eyes curved up because he was smiling goofily.

Daniel’s eyes widened, surprised at being caught watching him from the shadows like some pervert and then doubly shocked to see such a starkly handsome face. Was the guy a celebrity? How could anyone normal be that hot?

_Wait. Hot? He rubbed his eyes and slapped his face, wondering had he seriously just thought of another guy as hot. That hadn’t happened in ever. Wait, no, in ages._

“How drunk are you, dude?”

“Me? I’m quite sober. I can still walk a straight line. Oh, wait. Who am I kidding? I’m fucking trashed, dude. How about you? You doing good tonight?”

Everything happened quickly that the drunks couldn’t process it well. The guy had started walking on some imaginary line. Then he’d wobbled and toppled right into him. By instinct, Daniel had braced himself and caught him from falling on his face while the other guy’s instinct was to cling to the only stable thing nearby him, his waist. As a result, they were tangled up in an embrace with their bodies pressed flush together.

“I’m a lot better than you obviously. Are you alright? Maybe you should head home and call it a night,” Daniel suggested gently, holding the other surprisingly light man up and wondering what this feeling of electricity was shooting heat and excitement through him where their bodies were touching, making his pulse oddly quicken.

“That, my beefy friend with the husky, deep voice that does funny things to my system, sounds like an excellent idea. That I’ve thought of. But little problem. I don’t know what direction I came from. I forgot where they are. And there’s a whole ocean to swim through. But I can’t swim. I can barely walk as you can se-e--”

“Yeah, I can see you’re clumsy on top of being wasted,” he commented with a chuckle after he’d righted the man from toppling in the other direction. He’d attempted to stand up straight and point but overly corrected himself resulting in a risky situation.

“Sorry to touch you when I don’t know you, dude. But my conscious won’t let a person hurt themselves. I’ll help you get to your friends if you tell me roughly who we’re looking for. We can just go around the crowd the long way then. That’s safer.”

“Oh, thank you. That’s very nice of you. You’re such a gentleman. That’s a turn on.”

“Excuse me?”

“Omo. Did I just say that? What’s with me tonight? I’m being way too flirty saying things I’d never say to guys.” The man paused to giggle, unintentionally squeezing Daniel’s waist. Their bodies shook vibrated together and heated as a result, embarrassing as it was. “But yeah, kinda true that I got a boner right now. Woops. There my naughty mouth went again. What’s with me? Maybe I’m possessed. Ah, was I roofied?”

“I certainly hope not.”

Daniel was stunned as the slender man who fit freakishly well in his arms and was all sorts of delectably curvy and soft the way that he didn’t recall men were usually continued to have a cute giggle fit against his chest.

“I didn’t take drinks from others though. Because Lin would scold me. I guess I’m just inebriated and loose. And you’re my type but I didn’t know that. Is it because it’s dark maybe?”

“So, I should look for a Lin. Good to know. We’re making progress. What does he look like? Do you recall what he’s wearing?”

The man brushed his jaw line, smiling goofily and staring up at him, face uncomfortably close for strangers. “Can you say my name, mister beefy guy? I think my name would sound hot in that tone of yours. You even have a Busan accent. I’ve always thought they were cool. Say my name once. Like you’re whispering to a girl or guy. Whoever you like to sleep with. It’s Seongwoo. Try it once, hmm?”

“What’s with the aegyo attack,” Daniel muttered, feeling his body heating and buzzing from head to toe. That finger too, how silky and delicate it was on his skin was intoxicating.

The guy wouldn’t hold still. He was rubbing up and squeezing him almost suggestively with zero space between them now. That felt good, much too good. Then, he was acting cute and whining like a cat and somehow he found that even attractive as well. Aegyo was his weakness. As well as someone who was small and affectionate like this. Call him crazy, call him way too drunk, call it the situation being in the dark embracing some stranger he knew was attractive but couldn’t see so clearly was a guy—he felt oddly gravitated to this person, not to mention excited.

Some part of him wanted to oblige him. The guy was as persuasive as he was funny and cute. Something about him suggested he was used to being spoiled, babied, and getting his way. And somehow Daniel wanted to please him and give him what he wanted.

He moved near where he guessed his ear was, feeling the cool skin brush his lips by accident which made the other jerk and hiss, digging his fingers into his side.

“Seongwoo-yah…”

A violent shiver he could literally feel traveled down the other’s lithe body. Then another surprise came. With a desperate moan, the guy turned his head, jumping up a couple centimeters and slamming their lips together. A couple seconds to register what was going on later, their lips were sliding hungrily against each other, their bodies front to front, clinging as if for dear life.

They nibbled and licked at each other like they were the tastiest snack for who knew how long, hands running through their hair and directing which way to swerve. The heavy bass music continued as the two men made out in the shadows, shocked by the scandalous act they were doing, caught up in how addicting and amazing the feeling of it all was. Every time one pulled away to say something or stop this crazy drunken happening, the other would pull their head and press their lips together again greedily for more. The longer they kissed, the more curious they grew and thus the hotter the session became. Until the smaller one was pinned to the wall, their hands were roaming, caressing, and tugging places, and they were in a tongue tangoing frenzy, moans and huffs spilling from their hot, wet mouths. Similar thoughts went through their minds at the time.

_This is crazy, why am I making out with a guy, but I don’t want to stop, why does this feel so good, was kissing always this amazing, who is this person even, how are we touching like we know each other for decades when I don’t know a thing about him._

The sound of a sliding crate stopped them. They jumped away, wiping at their swollen lips, feeling like they’d been electrocuted but finally returned to sanity through that. Their bodies were on fire, their minds a cloudy mess, their emotions haywire. The first that came to mind was disappointment at being forced to stop, then elation and want, then embarrassment and shame, followed by curiosity.

They started to wonder. Who was this mystery guy that made them a total mess so easily? Their first ever solid experiment with a guy. The first ever guy they felt like they could crush on if they knew each other better. The hottest kissing session of their lives.

Daniel desperately needed to know why somehow. He needed to see that face and test out this feeling. Why his heart was racing so much. Why he felt like he knew this person when he couldn’t possibly. He would have remembered feeling this incredibly attracted to someone for sure. Since he’d only ever once thought a guy was handsome in his life and that had been many years ago.

_That guy…his name was also… wait a second…._

“S-seongwoo hyung…”

Daniel gasped, slapping his hand to his mouth. He’d grabbed the guy’s slender wrists and yanked him into the lit area without a proper explanation or warning. There he was in the flesh just as he suspected. The long legs, the perfect proportions, the chiseled face, the well-groomed raven lush hair artfully styled, the features that were unreal and a mix of beautiful and manly, slightly seeming mixed instead of full Korean. Also, the milky flawless skin, the sparkling eyes, those three special moles that were his signature.

It was the very Ong Seongwoo that he’d once stalked on Instagram. Jimin’s friend. The one year older genius popper that had almost beat him at several competitions. The person that he’d bravely had a couple of conversations that didn’t go anywhere with. The person that was his first ever and only guy crush. His brain linked various connections.

The model that liked to party and went to only dancing casually. The skillful popper, attention seeker, natural charmer that he’d seen dancing earlier, that Jisung had been enamored by. Just like back then. That magnetic guy with the personality that everyone loved and the looks that anyone despite age or gender would rave for days about.

It was THAT Ong Seongwoo. And he’d just made out with him. With the second hero of his life that in many ways was everything he wished he could be. That was their reunion. He hadn’t been brave enough to even put the damn follow button on his Instagram all this time. And just back then, he’d been brave enough somehow to pin him to the wall and shove his tongue down his throat. He was making his first impression as an animal. This didn’t make a lick of sense, but it was disastrous news.

“Daniel? Kang Daniel? Is that you?” Seongwoo stepped closer, studying his face like a curious kitten.

“I’m sorry, hyung. I was too drunk. And you were too. Forget that ever happened. Please. I hope you find your friends. I just remembered I…uh, I gotta buy something so I gotta go. Nice to see you again. Bye!”

He bowed several times and then ran away as if he was being chased by fire balls. Seongwoo watched him go, doe eyes blinking as if he’d just woken from a dream.

“There you are, hyung! I’ve been looking for you all over.”

Seongwoo leaned his head back against the wall and looked slightly up where Guanlin was standing over him with a relieved expression.

“Sorry. I got lost…”

Guanlin’s nose scrunched up and he let out a huff. “As usual. We even sat in a place that would be easy for you to remember. But your terrible memory is utter shit when you’re drunk. How are you? How much did you have?

Seongwoo squinted up at the ceiling and hummed as he attempted to count the drinks that he’d been bought the last couple hours but lost easily. “I don’t really know,” he admitted honestly, bracing for the lecture that would follow.

Guanlin seemed he would be merciful today, seeing the state his friend was in, sitting on the floor by his lonesome with his eyes all clouded over and his hair and even his clothes a mess. He bent down and grabbed his arm, pulling him up with a heavy sigh.

“What to do with this hyung, really. You’re such trouble. I regret letting you go off on your own. You really need to control yourself.”

“Yeah, I really do,” he laughed bitterly, leaning on his taller friend, letting himself be babied.

Because of his tone and the way that he was subtly asking to be comforted, Guanlin’s best friend instincts buzzed.

“What happened?” he asked warily, looking for any signs of injury, scared that his friend’s cheekiness which only worsened when he was drunk had let him to brawl with someone.

“Oh, nothing. You know. Just made out with a guy I sort of know. A dancer I respected and admired. The first guy in my life I ever thought was cool. That’s all.”

Guanlin’s eyes widened and then forced himself to act nonchalant. He wasn’t certain about his friend’s sexuality and he didn’t want to pry or make judgements. As long as he had known him, he had only ever dated girls, but he could have been seeing guys or liked them silently. There were numerous amounts of guys following him around, asking for his number, and he had mostly guy friends, that was all true.

“I’m going to just pretend I didn’t hear that. Let’s get you home, hyung. You reek.”

Seongwoo snorted. “Do I? He sure didn’t. He smelled fantastic. Like sunshine and fall leaves. Crisp yet soothing. Maybe his cologne has some sort of aphrodisiac that gets to me like catnip. I really lost my mind back there, Lin. I totally jumped him and probably scared him away. He must think I’m a big pervert and hate me.”

“Well, it sounds like it was mutual. So, I don’t think he hates you, hyung. But you’re right there. You are a pervert. We all know that. We have many videos to prove it.”

Seongwoo covered his face and groaned miserably. “Ugh, I am a pervert. I only learned today just how badly. This is why I shouldn’t swear off girls. It’s obviously been too long.”

“Or maybe you should just cut down on how much you drink, hyung. You’re a lightweight, remember?” Guanlin scolded gently, his voice tinged with amusement because he was funny and adorable when he was drunk and whiney.

“Yeah, but I always seem to forget that when I’m buzzed. Sorry that I didn’t keep that promise again. Don’t hate your hyung too much…”

“It’s fine. What’s done is done. We should just get you home, hopefully without puking. So, who was the guy anyway?” he asked sometime later out of curiosity. “You said you know him. How so?” They were outside and the fresh air was helping Seongwoo sober up. His talking was more coherent and less miserable. Luckily, it didn’t seem that mixing drinks was waging a war in his stomach today.

“Do you remember that dance competition we had in Busan? There was a kid there that liked to b-boy in Jimin’s old crew. The one that beat us.”

“Hmm-hmm. I think I recall. He talked to you after we were done.”

“Yeah, that’s right. He did. I remember that now suddenly. He was cute and funny. His ears got cherry red and he stuttered. But he was really cool when he danced. He’s younger than me but he’s danced longer and he’s a genius. Everyone went crazy for him. When I saw him doing b-boy, I was awed. I felt like I really wished I could be like him. For the first time in my life, I thought a guy was hot. That’s the reason I sort of questioned my sexuality from time to time. And there were some guys that I thought were attractive in my life, but I don’t know. No one ever got me the way that he got me in that moment when he was dancing.”

“So…you have the hots especially for this one kid. And that was who you bumped into?”

“Yeah, though he’s not a kid. He’s now a huge, fit, super tall man. But I didn’t know it was him until later. It was too dark and I was so out of it. It’s not like I have his voice memorized after all this time. He was nice. He helped me.”

“With his tongue?” the younger teased, tickling his side and bumping their hips together.

“Shh. No! He was going to help me find you guys. Then I said something weird. I liked his Busan accent and so I asked him to say my name in it.”

“Hyung! Your drunken flirting is really on another level! Is this while he’s still holding you?”

Seongwoo appeared dreadfully ashamed, his face heated enough that it could be detected even with the dim streetlights. He grudgingly nodded.

“Yes. He was afraid I would fall over because my state was bad. I kept tipping over. So, he had his arms around me. Innocently, I swear!”

“But enough to give you not so innocent thoughts,” Guanlin teased more with a snicker.

“Ugh. I hate that I’m telling you this. What am I teaching you? Just promise me you won’t ever repeat what I’m about to say happened.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure that I’ll never be drunk enough to think I’m hugging a girl when I’m actually hugging a guy no matter how dark it is. Only Ongcheongies have these skills.”

“Shut up!” he whined. “So, he said my name. And then I don’t know. This weird fog came over me. I got really turned on and I wanted to like hold and kiss him. Then, by some miracle after a couple seconds of him being like a dead fish because he shocked, then he was okay with it. Then, he was kissing me back, really passionately. And I really liked it. Like it was the most amazing kiss ever. Maybe because I couldn’t see who I was kissing and it was so sudden?

Anyway, the moment was hot and took over us. And we just couldn’t seem to stop. So, it’s going on for who knows how many minutes and before I know it, he’s pinned me up against the wall and we’re moaning and hands sliding places they shouldn’t…”

“Omo. Are you perhaps a fanfic writer? This sounds just like those.”

“How would you even know what they’re like!”

“I have a friend that writes about BTS and makes me look over their grammar, that’s all. Like I would read that trash because I wanted to.”

Seongwoo bristled, hands swinging to slap the younger. “Hey! Don’t disrespect artists like that! They don’t even get paid. Just because it’s not your cup of tea doesn’t mean it’s trash.”

Guanlin planted his arms to his sides and rubbed with a reassuring tone, “Alright, hyung, chill out. Continue with this prompt for your dirty novel, author-nim. So, what stopped you from tearing each other’s clothes off?”

“Someone came over and made a noise. That’s what. Do I say it’s terrible timing or wonderful timing?” Seongwoo sighed, as if he were majorly disappointed even to relive the moment that he’d been forced to stop exploring Daniel’s curves.

The younger commented dryly with a mischievous smirk, “Depending on how you answer that I think you might have some more questions to answer, hyung.”

Seongwoo waved his hands in the air after a moment of head tilted deliberation. “Anyway! He pulled me into the light for some reason. And then he recognized me and said my name. It took me a few moments to piece together his features in my memory, but I recognized him. And then I said his name and it was clear that I guessed correctly.”

“Such a dramatic moment.”

“He looked absolutely horrified though instead of glad to see me. He apologized and kept bowing to me. Then, he made an excuse and took off. He got me all riled up and just left me there after he found out who I was…” Seongwoo finished the story with a sad pout.

“He gave you the night of your life and stole your lip virginity and didn’t leave his information? How terrible of a guy!” Guanlin mockingly raged.

Seongwoo whipped out his phone instead of slapping him like he was ready for. In seconds, he’d pulled up the person’s Instagram.

“This is him. Daniel Kang. Kang Daniel. Either way you say it, it’s a freaking cool name.”

“Oh. You have taste, hyung. He’s quite the baller. Younger than you, sort of cutely handsome, body like a trainer. Why aren’t you following him? I thought you knew each other.”

“I wanted to but if I follow him, then he’ll see my stuff. And that’s embarrassing. I should talk to him, but I didn’t know what to say. I was thinking it’s better if I follow him when we sort of know each other. Isn’t it strange to follow someone you only know through a friend?”

“Yeah, that’s true. But well, you run in the same circles as dancers. So, I don’t think it would have been all that weird. You should have done it.”

“I completely forgot. But there was a time I sort of…embarrassing to say…stalked his profile basically. I think about from here…”

He stopped scrolling at a picture from around seven months ago. It was Daniel with an orange cat walking across his shoulders.

“There’s a lot that’s happened since then, hyung. He’s an idol trainee now. Living in Seoul.”

“Yeah, seems like lots has happened that I missed out on. Idol, huh? Good for him. Hope it goes better than it did for me…”

“Hyung. About that…” Guanlin drifted off, thinking it might be better to let it go for the day though it was a good opportunity.

He was looking through the posts with a wistful smile on his face. Probably he recalled his past when he had the dreams of being an idol. Possibly he was a trainee like Daniel was now. He sort of liked that soft, dreamy quality on his face right then, as if he were reverting to an innocent, happier time while looking at all the photos and videos of the boy in the studio. Usually, when idols and trainees sort of things were mentioned, his expression was painful and murky.

“He’s really changed a lot. But then, so have I…”

“So, what’s your next step? Are you going to just let the opportunity to be his friend pass you by again?”

Finally, Seongwoo pocketed his phone and started walking down the street again. He was smiling but still seemed thoughtful.

“Well, I want to apologize. But if he doesn’t even remember it or doesn’t want to recall it, either way it’s better if I don’t. Right? It would surely be an extremely awkward situation. For now, I think it’s best if I just wait and see if he approaches me first.”

“Assuming he knows your full name and that you have an Instagram.”

“Oh. Yeah, assuming that. Wait a second. How did you know that he took my lip virginity?” Seongwoo whipped around, pointing at the other who shrugged.

“Just a wild guess. BFF instinct. The way you were freaking out, I kinda thought that you hadn’t experimented with a guy before tonight.”

The elder was mildly impressed. “Huh. You are wicked smart.”

The younger grinned crookedly. “I am. Make me your lawyer someday.”

“I guess I should.”

“So, what was it like kissing a guy? What’s different from with girls? Are guys better using their tongues?”

Seongwoo gasped, looking at him as if he were a monster. “Lin, I’m not going to talk to you about that! You’re too young!”

“Pfft. I bet I kissed a girl before you did~” the younger boy teased, sticking out his tongue.

Seongwoo stuck his tongue back at him, deciding it was better for his wounded pride not to confess the age he was when he first kissed someone. Chances are, Guanlin was right. Since Seongwoo was usually shy and a slow mover even nowadays. As long as he was sober and apparently, not shrouded by darkness with some mesmerizing voice by his ear.

“Neil? What did you do? You’re all sweaty and red. Have you been in a brawl?”

Jisung pat his friend’s face with his shirt sleeve, looking concerned. Daniel was hitting himself on the thighs, staring up at the ceiling, on the verge of panic, filled with shame and regret. Even his eyes were alarmingly full of dew.

“Hyung…I can’t believe…what I just did…I want to die…I’m so dumb…”

“Hmm? What happened? You’re worrying me. Take deep breaths and then try to explain.”

“I don’t think I should tell you. You’re going to tease me. And then, I’m really going to want to die.”

“I won’t,” Jisung promised, then crossed his chest the catholic fashion. “Scout’s honor. Spill. What stupid thing did you do down there?”

“So I…kinda…kissed a guy…”

“And you liked it?” The others who were eavesdropping butted in, then started singing the Katy Perry song. “I kissed a boy and I liked it~”

Daniel groaned and put his hands over his flushed face. Jisung glared and shushed them.

“Was it on accident? Or they came on to you?”

“It was on purpose…It was mutual…I guess he kinda came onto me first because he’s drunk and the mood was weird. It felt good though. Then, I just wanted to keep going. And so impulsively I did.”

“Well, that can happen. Sure, it can. Don’t panic. Because you find someone that you were attracted to and you liked it when you kissed them, doesn’t mean anything major. It’s an experiment. It’s normal to get turned on by kissing. And you’re drunk. That’s also a factor you need to consider.”

“Hyung, the problem isn’t that I’m questioning my sexuality. I’m not ever into guys before.”

“Oh, so that’s not the problem then. Hmm, so what is?”

“It’s that I saw who I kissed only after that fact. That’s the problem.”

“Omo. Was it someone that you know?” Jisung raised his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide as an owl’s.

“Kinda. I know OF him. It’s not like I know KNOW him. But I WANTED to get to know him. Someday. I haven’t had the courage to try to be his friend though I know his SNS. And it’s been so long since I last saw him. He freaking recognized me right away too. I can’t pretend like it never happened then unless he’s black out drunk hopefully. If he remembers, then I’ll never be able to be his friend. Ugh, why is it THAT hyung of all people I have to drunkenly make out with in the shadows. WHY~”

Daniel whined in distress, hitting the couch like a child throwing a tantrum. Jisung stared at him, listening to his ranting rap with his face scrunched, deep in processing the tiny hints that he was given.

“A hyung that you wanted to be friends with and haven’t seen in a long time. A guy that you are attracted to. Wasn’t there one before. That you used to stalk his insta and whine about what you should write on his posts. That guy was it. The handsome model that was in Sungwoon’s crew. That one! It must be him. What’s his name again? Seong…”

“Ong Seongwoo…”

“Ah, right! Seongwoo! That’s his name! He’s ridiculously popular as an ullzzang now. That’s the one. That takes such good boyfriend selfies he’s practically a professional. Omo. You mean earlier? That guy that I was filming popping? Was that him? He is here in this very club? And you made out with him by accident? How did this amazing coincidence even happen?”

“Apparently. And I don’t know how it happened, but I wish it wouldn’t have. Ugh, my life is ruined now. I can’t life with this humiliation and regret. Hyung, just do me a favor and kill me here and now…”

Daniel fell over onto Jisung’s shoulder, pretending to weep but feeling genuinely destressed enough that he could if he was at all a crier which he wasn’t.

“Hyung, I hate myself…”

“Ah, Niel. It’s okay.”

“It’s not…I ruined my chances to be friends with him and I took advantage of him when he’s drunk…”

“It is going to be okay. It will be. Maybe he’ll forget. Maybe he’s just as embarrassed and sorry about it as you are. Maybe that was his first drunken incident with a guy for him too. I don’t think he’s gay anyway. Not openly. Sungwoon probably would have mentioned it if he knows. He probably would have been hitting on him hardcore and whining to me about not being good enough for him. Look at the bright side. This could be a good opportunity for you guys to talk and get to know each other. Starting with you both apologizing for the wild incident. If you get close, you can say how you sorta had a crush on him and maybe that affected you back then.”

“Why would I tell him that I had a crush on him, hyung? Are you crazy? You just said he’s not gay! And I’m not either, by the way! I was just really drunk and lonely and it was dark!”

“Chill, Niel, chill~ I’m just saying what if~ Maybe you guys aren’t gay but you’re kinda gay for each other. Doesn’t that happen sometimes? Like he’s special to you. The first guy that you ever thought was cool and made you flustered. Maybe there’s something there. You will know once you get to know him.”

Daniel nearly shouted in frustration, “How can I get to know him when I can’t even talk to him through an application! Now I’ll never be able to show my face on the street I’m scared I’ll bump into him.”

Jisung made a motion for him to lower his volume and settle down, rubbing his broad, slightly quivering back caringly.

“True. He does live and work in Seoul. And you both like dancing so you kinda run in the same circles. There’s a small chance you might bump into him. But still, Niel. You have been both living in this city for a long time now and never ran into each other. So, the chances are that you won’t.”

“There’s a chance if my luck is rotten. I told you my horoscope for this year isn’t good. That’s it. I’m flying to Canada. Sorry guys!”

“Niel~” Jisung called but he’d already rushed down the stairs, probably going home to wallow in self-pity and stress eat all the jellies they had.

“Aigoo, he’s such an overreactor. It’s not such a big deal that he needs to leave the country.”

The boys snickering caught his attention. They (minus Minhyun who was part of their old Busan crew from before that fateful competition day happened) were still hung up on the fact that Daniel was revealed to have had a guy crush that he now drunkenly made out with. It was the most amusing and juicy gossip of the whole year.

Jisung glared at them and shook his finger. “Don’t you tease him about this later, guys. Don’t even mention it. He’s in a difficult place. I know he wanted to be friends with that guy and now he thinks he ruined his chances of that happening. I’ll remember the day that you do something embarrassing with a guy you’re friends with, so watch yourselves, you brats!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early happy New Year! My resolution is to stay healthy, be as stress free and happy as possible, and to keep on writing as long as I have ideas, even if my freedom is restricted. And to keep loving my favorite boys, supporting as much as possible, hopefully seeing them and continuing to be in their fanclub. Yup, yup.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this bit of comedy and hotness! It's picking up in pace, maturity level, and the connections to the movie have started. You should read again with the Honey sound track, especially that woo-ee and i'm Good songs. Gets you in more of a clubbing mood. 
> 
> From here on, their interactions will occur more frequently and they'll actually get to know each other, properly and face to face without the shadows around, I promise. Just hang on to your chairs, one more little time skip coming! See you in 2020 with the next installment of this dance related rom com movie~
> 
> <3 Raina


	4. Passions Re-Vamped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo goes for an audition at a company that Guanlin pushes. He's nervous performing in front of the choreographer who is quite famous and his idol recently. He messes up but the choreographer gives him a second chance to show his skill with freestyle. As if he knows that's his forte. So, Seongwoo proceeds to blow his mind and snag the job.
> 
> The catch: This choreographer knows him and has a good memory.

Gangnam, Seoul 2015 (as adults)

The former Busan crew members were now fellow employees, running a decently successful company in Gangnam with a terrific reputation called WannaB One. They weren’t an entertainment company but rather a dance service and music video shooting company for hire. They helped medium sized company’s artists with their music videos and provided dancers if they were needed especially in an emergency situation, such as when missing dancers for performances.

The small team of professionals was known for providing good quality at affordable prices. As their executive CEO, the eldest Jisung, and the person in charge of their funds and chief of management, Minhyun, had initially planned in the early stages, the company’s revenue came from mostly advertising. Since the most important, regularly active, full-time employees lived together in a share house, they were able to cut back on their salary. This allowed them as well to make the options their company offered cheaper with special benefits that attracted those mid-sized companies always trying to get a deal for a decent price and cut corners on costs wherever they could.

Woojin was their man dancer in charge of leading the dance troupes, especially off set. Jisung and Jaehwan were more into the directing and planning of music video contents, but they also danced if it was absolutely necessary. The rest of the employees were mostly crew dancers, camera men, stylists, set designers, or digital artists they casually knew of and had encouraged to join and were sticking around as long as the company was doing well.

Daniel was their main choreographer and he was possibly the most famous person among the group still. He’d made a name for himself as a backup dancer for many famous people as well as a sort of choreographing genius, his age not being as big of a wall as he’d originally been told. Since he was becoming high in demand, they were getting more requests they called a ‘double whammy’. Slightly larger companies were taking a risk on their small, young company by asking for services with their rookie artist’s newest project.

Some others had before since they’d heard good things from a friend they trusted and it had gone surprisingly well. The team was said to put in twice as much effort as the money they asked and the quality of everything was three times better than they expected. It helped that the skills and personality of Daniel was mentioned with high praise by some big artists and international choreographers.

“Anyone you like?” Jihoon asked the choreographer sitting forward with his chin in his hand, smokey almond shaped, gold-flecked hazel colored eyes sharply studying the numbered dancers applying for the addition of the last spot.

“Well…They’re all standardly good. But I’m sort of looking for someone unique with style and experience that really shines and stands out. We’ve got a lot of dancers this level already. If we add another to the team, I wish that it would be someone that I could take on as a pupil. Someone I could put in the center to balance out the team. Someone who might become a star. Someone with a special vibe and lots of confidence on top of skills that exceed the basics.”

“Eh. Why do you care about all that? They’re just back-up dancers. The star is…”

“But they’re not though. No one is just a back-up dancer. You would have hated to have heard that if you think about the past, Jihoon. I certainly would have. I was like that once and now look where I am. It’s an important start.

The artist is a newbie from Pledis. You know that’s not a small company. Many people will be watching the music video and lives. I want our team to really shine during the dance sections. There’s going to be times where we focus only on the dancers.

It’s an opportunity for us and for our boys to shine. Maybe they don’t want to be just a dancer in a music video. Maybe they have dreams to be an idol or something else, who knows. We can help their dream as well as get more projects going.

It really IS that important. This last person. So, I need to choose carefully. They could even become the center, the face of our whole crew. It’s not a ‘coca-cola’ random choice time.”

The redhead sighed as he laid back and rubbed his temples. Jihoon rubbed his firm, broad shoulder and motioned for the music to stop. The HR manager and dancer nodded that he understood and turned to the group with a brilliant, dimpled smile.

“Thank you for your time. We will let you know soon If you’ve been chosen by email. Have a good day.”

With that simple dismissal speech, the hopeful dancers bowed and trickled out. The next group of five people came in, dressed similar to how they would be in the music video, all in fashionable, hip black clothes. Jihoon introduced himself, explained why they’re here, did the role call with the clipboarded list he had, and instructed them where to stand to do the choreography.

Daniel was looking down, staring at the floor, rubbing some of the fatigue and ache away. They’d been at this for an hour and as usual it made his eyes hurt and zapped his energy to focus on several people dancing at one time.

“Ong? I’ve never seen an Ong before.”

“Yes, it’s not common. Often people mishear as Gong or Hong. My last name is really Ong. I’m not a foreigner.”

“You’re an experienced popper and you once won a competition at…” Jihoon drifted off, smile falling and eyes widening.

After he looked back and forth between the tallest dancer dressed in black leggings and a black tank-top with the number 78 on his shirt, he slapped Daniel frantically on the arm.

“Daniel! Daniel, Niel, Kang Daniel!”

“What is it?” he groaned with mild annoyance and finally gave his friend attention, shaking off his pesky, stinging hand.

“This guy, we’ve seen him before! He was in a Seoul crew and they came down to compete with us ages ago. Remember Jimin’s crew. The popping prodigy that beat your individual score. He’s here! Ong Seongwoo!”

Daniel’s head shut up all the way with interest, his head turning to the farthest corner. Slowly his eyes traveled from the black and white Nikes, the impossibly tight fabric over shapely, long legs, over the shiny flannel button up tied at his slim waist, sort of see through midnight, low necked tank-top, resting at the pale, sharp collar bone with a silver leaf pendant resting in the middle. Raven, luscious locks styled in an artful sort of mess waving this way and that. His chiseled features were even more prominent, his skin even more flawless, his dark, large eyes even more hypnotizingly pretty, his cutely shaped ears now decorated with black and silver studs.

The choreographer blinked rapidly, studying the handsome, stylish dancer’s face while that familiar name he hadn’t heard in years rang in his head.

Ong Seongwoo…the dancer with the idol/actor looks he’d admired…his first and only guy crush…the person he’d once stalked on SNS…the man that he’d drunkenly made out with which ruined his chance to become friends with him…the person that he’d nearly forgotten about after forcing himself to stop searching for him on Instagram…that most attractive man he’d ever seen that could make his heart race and a stupid grin rise on his face in seconds of seeing his face…

Suddenly, that special man was back in his life, shaking it up violently like an apple dropped from the sky on top of the duckling’s head in that one fairytale. He didn’t know how to function like a normal human suddenly, though he was supposed to greet the dancers now and start the audition. His heart was thumping and his ears were burning as their eyes met by accident and realization seemed to dawn slowly over the handsome man. Seongwoo recognized him. He remembered him.

Shit, judging by the way that the dancer looked away and coughed with his ears turning red he probably remembered everything, all the things that the choreographer hoped and prayed that he wouldn’t recall from that one strange night. Where they’d made a terrible drunken mistake that couldn’t be reversed and cost him the other’s friendship.

Daniel resisted the urge to bury his face and groan or full on flee from the room. No matter how embarrassed or shocked he was, he needed to remain professional. That was years ago. They were adults. He was a professional choreographer and Seongwoo was here to have his dancing judged in order to acquire a job. He needed to take their positions and Seongwoo’s aspirations seriously, even if things had happened and they both remembered it in the past.

He’d reached his dream (though it changed shape gradually) while Seongwoo was still chasing his it would seem. He sort of wanted to help him out to achieve his as well. From what he recalled of Seongwoo’s skills and potential, it was a pity he was still searching for a job. If a person as handsome and talented as him couldn’t become someone, then this industry was doomed.

Were these people blind? Even simply standing there, his aura was no joke. He was clearly not a normal person. He was born to be a star and he certainly would shine even more on television.

Daniel looked over at the computer filming the contestants to show how they’d look on screen during filming and zoomed onto Seongwoo’s face with a silent roll of the mouse. It was so unbelievably stunning that he almost slipped up and said something Jihoon would have teased the life out of him for later in private. Jihoon was watching him with a smirk, as if he had the ability to read his mind. He hung on his shoulder as he looked at the screen and hummed, nodding in approval.

“I acknowledge that he’s handsome. Nearly as much as myself. If his face was on screen, I bet every girl will pause and go back to watch that part again. He’s main character in a drama worthy based on looks and aura alone.”

Daniel chose not to comment on that very true statement. He moved the mouse back to zoom out. Then, with a cool poker face that was extremely tiring to maintain because he rarely had a need to use it, he nodded to the staff standing at the stereo to play the song. He focused harder than ever as he got into his work mode, his gaze traveling much more often to Seongwoo than anyone else as if he’d become his center of gravity.

The dancer was clearly nervous and didn’t have the choreography memorized. His confidence gradually waned as the routine went on and when the music stopped, he shook his head and hit his thigh with his fist, appearing disappointed and frustrated with himself. Daniel tapped his foot on the studio floor, deep in thought for several moments.

Jihoon was at his ear, whispering, “Ah, it’s a real shame. I thought he’d be better than that. Maybe he took a break and got risky? Or is he bad at memorizing with a time constraint? I wanted to pass him, but I don’t think we can with that much…”

Daniel decided to do something that he’d rarely ever done. Because he wasn’t a person that usually gave auditionees a second chance. Usually, he could guess within the first half of the choreography by the way they moved and their expressions what their skill level was and if they’d be a fit for his choreo which was quite advanced and in need of speed and light footedness. He could tell quickly whether someone was cut-out for his moves which were made all the more difficult to master with Woojin’s spartan training.

His team was full of professional dancers with experience and honed skills, not people that were just somewhat good at imitating and counting on beat, taking dancing as a hobby. It wasn’t a crew that just anyone could enter. That’s how they were able to be so uniform and keep up the company’s good reputation.

He didn’t truthfully want someone that was slow with choreo homework, but he might make an exception if they were that rare of a gem. Like he was certain Seongwoo was. Because people with skills and natural born performers didn’t just lose that, even if he’d taken a year break or faced a ton of harsh criticisms that he didn’t deserve that maimed his confidence. He was honestly tickling with curiosity about what had happened to him over the years, but he couldn’t have that sort of personal, one-on-one talk or give him advice dancer to dancer in this place at the time. It would hardly be appropriate and Jihoon would chew his ass out for it, Jisung even more so after his unprofessionalism was reported.

“I think I need to see a bit more of your style and flair. Instead of the choreography, why don’t we have some random play freestyle time? Those who would like to show me more of what you have, stay a couple minutes. Those who are not confident with freestyle and think they’ve shown enough to pass may leave.”

To his surprise, not a single person left, though a couple looked uncertain or unwilling. Seongwoo, however, was not among them. On the contrary, he appeared relieved and excited. An attractive, sort of mysterious smirk came to his gorgeous, artfully sculpted face and his midnight eyes positively twinkled like a miniature galazy as if he couldn’t wait. He raised up his hand confidently, taking a bold step forward.

“I’d like to volunteer to go first.”

“It seems you’re confident in freestyle then.”

“Yes. It’s true that I might be on the slow side at memorizing choreography. Once I master it, I make it my own. However, I’m confident with freestyle. I enjoy moving as the music takes me. I much appreciate the opportunity to show more of what I can do and I’m up for the challenge.”

Daniel sat back with a smug, pleased smirk, stretching out his legs. He was very tempted to lick his lip as he gave him an appreciative, super slow up and down. The way that Seongwoo was right then reminded him of back in the club and when he’d seen him after his amazing show at the competition. It was attractive as hell and it turned him on. He was a bit more mature, so now that he could accept that sometimes it could happen.

He was a person that could be attracted to men, not just women he’d found after lots of experimentation. But the person that attracted him a lot was this particular man, especially when he was being sort of cocky. It made him want to have a dance battle and then in the midst of some bickering, pin him to the wall and hardcore make-out. The vivid image playing in his mind was alarming because he was in a room full of people and several eyes were on him.

Jihoon was eyeing him and attempting to hold back his snicker. He could tell that Daniel was interested in Seongwoo and fighting off that earlier gay panic attack. His eyes kept going his way since he’d heard he was present, constantly scanning, admiring, and lingering, and his ears were still strawberry. On top of that, Daniel never gave anyone second chances no matter how much potential or if they messed up even a little. He was not all that gracious when it came to choosing who he took into their team and he wanted to hurry the auditions up so he could stuff his stomach with some greasy grub.

Something was special about that guy and always had been. Daniel had a soft spot for him. Everyone in the crew knew that. They knew of his old crush that started Daniel’s initial rounds of gay panicking, the SNS stalking over the years, and the subtle not so subtle times that he’d ask about how that crew and specifically the popper prodigy was doing, his eyes lighting up whenever he gained a tidbit of information.

They might not tease him openly about it since the club incident because Jisung protected him like a mother, but they teased and gossiped about it behind his back a lot. Saying that Daniel’s relationships didn’t work out because he was a closeted gay that couldn’t forget his first guy crush, the dancer that he’d fallen head over heels for at first sight, the only person that could be considered his rival who unfortunately rarely happened to cross their paths.

They knew all about the drunken accident (that they called the experiment) as well, since he hadn’t been as quiet as he thought he was when he talked to Jisung about it. Since then, it was only a matter of time before Daniel came out of the closet. It would have certainly happened if he’d run into Seongwoo again but somehow their fates weren’t star-crossed. Until today. Proving they must have some sort of strange fate or been lovers in a past life. At some point, they were destined to bump into each other. It had only been a matter of time.

Jihoon was itching to tease the choreographer about how obvious he was being, practically drooling and about to rub his crotch as he gave Seongwoo a lusty triple take. He wouldn’t even talk to him in a flirty way until they were alone though because it wasn’t professional. He didn’t want to draw attention and spread rumors. It wouldn’t be good if Seongwoo got into their company and people thought that their choreographer picked people he was attracted to. It wasn’t that simple, but it was hard to explain.

Jihoon also thought Seongwoo had potential and wanted to see more. Which was why he agreed with his decision. He honestly wanted that person to join their team, so he clasped his hands and prayed that he would do well. They could use someone stunning and eye-catching. His looks and height alone were enough to be center material.

Plus, Daniel needed a new friend or lover. He wanted his friend to be happy. But Daniel wasn’t all that much these days. He only ever worked or gamed or drank with his buddies since they’d put the company together officially. He was a lonely guy who had given up on romance shortly after the business had been established, saying it was a waste of time and that girls weren’t nearly as interesting as chasing his dreams. Though maybe after he’d had the most amazing kiss of his life with the mystery guy that turned out to be his long-time idol that no girl could hold his interest for long.

The music that Seongwoo requested was played was a Chainsmoker song, one that Jihoon recalled Daniel used to practice when he was younger. The irony and continuous connections between these two was astounding. Seongwoo started dancing slowly with his eyes closed and then as his movements picked up in speed, his eyes went straight to Daniel. As his moves got sharper and bigger, his thin, wavy lips spread into a smug, devilish grin. He clearly knew that he was a good dancer and that he also looked extremely hot at that moment.

When he was done, everyone applauded except for Daniel who was stunned and frozen. He straightened up and clapped a couple times just before the applause died down. Without even thinking, his body moved impulsively as if drawn to the other. His hand reached out and Seongwoo slipped his hand into his open one, rather dumbfounded but keeping his polite attitude intact. They shook with one smiling broadly and the other slightly shyly.

“That’s the best popping routine that I’ve ever seen, Seongwoo-ssi. You haven’t lost your touch at all. I think you’ve improved over the years. That was wahhh 1,000 points of 100. No joke. Flawless.”

Seongwoo giggled in a charming manner and bowed his head. “Thanks. It’s not the only thing I can do. I wish I could have showed more. I can actually do other styles if I’m given more time. I guess I was nervous. Since you’re…Kang Daniel and all…”

“Oh? So, you knew of me?” The choreographer was pleasantly surprised, eyes sparkling with delight.

“Well, yes and no. I know of you. But I didn’t know that you were going to be here.”

Daniel appeared pouted with disappointment, his hand still lingering around the others. Despite they had a confused, curious audience watching their interactions.

“Ah…You didn’t know the choreographer would be at the auditions…”

Somehow he was bummed that Seongwoo hadn’t come here to see him purposefully. If he had known that Seongwoo was still dancing and there was a place that he could go to have seen him, he would have rushed there at the drop of a pin. Of course, he would have gone in disguise. Because it was sort of embarrassing to show how much of a fanboy he was to someone he’d wronged. 

“Well, I thought you would be too busy. Shooting or something. I figured the company has more than one choreographer to take care of smaller business like this.”

“We don’t actually. It’s just me. It’s hard work sometimes, but I’m the only one who is any good at coming up with moves or putting all the random ones together the team thinks up. I like to choose each member of the crew carefully. I’m glad to see you’re still dancing. I thought you’d have gone into something else.”

“Well, I was focusing on modeling. This was sort of a split-second decision. I happen to work at Fantagio. I mean, not as a trainee or anything. As a barista inside the company café. There was a rumor that a dancer position was opening. My friend pushed me into it. He’s always doing that, trying to get me to be something bigger. I still haven’t given up on dancing. Somehow, I can’t seem to. Whenever I hear music, I move naturally and I miss it. I guess it’s hard to give up on a dream, even when you’re trying to because it never works out.”

“You didn’t get accepted anywhere? With your skills? And your face? That’s absolutely insane. You’re a total diamond that companies should be fighting over to debut. This industry must be going to the trash. What the hell is wrong with those people? Are they all blind?” Daniel asked in surprise, blushing as he realized that he was still holding onto his hand and staring all over his face with admiration as he talked.

Seongwoo looked down shyly and lifted his now freed hand to scratch at his cheek, right over his pretty constellation moles. His smile was bashful yet flattered, pretty as a peach. Daniel didn’t realize until then that he’d blurted out that he thought he was good looking.

“I guess that I simply applied for the wrong places. Maybe they were blind. But well, if they say I’m lacking something, then it’s my job to accept that, find it, and fix it. Overtime, I just couldn’t figure out what it was, that was tiring and time consuming, and I needed to make a living. Then, auditioning and applying became not only tiring but also hurtful. So, my confidence dropped over time and I wasn’t sure about my skills anymore. I started to think it’s just not the path for me, no matter how much I wanted it. Things sometimes don’t work out the way we want because God has another plan for us.”

“Eh. No. God has no other plans for you. That’s why he brought you here at the perfect timing, when we’re looking for a new member. His plan was for you to become a star at my company. For your amazing freestyle moves to inspire me as I create art. To become the missing link we’ve been looking for. What are you doing the rest of the night?”

“Neh? Um, isn’t it a bit inappropriate…” Seongwoo went to glance in the direction of the other dancers, suddenly recalling they existed but Daniel monopolized his attention with his blinding, beautiful smile.

“Nope, it’s fine. I’ll take care of this.”

Jihoon was already waving the other dancers out. It seemed that after seeing how Seongwoo danced and that the choreographer was amazed and taken by him that they’d lost the will to dance after. They were already going, deciding to give up before trying their own freestyle routines.

“What did you ask that for?” Seongwoo asked curiously.

“I want you to come to the company. I’d like you to join our team. Maybe you weren’t picked up because they think you don’t fit the current idol trends, but you are definitely born to be a dancer. It so happens that we have a center spot open and I think that you’d be perfect for it.

Also, I just got struck by genius ideas like a lightning bolt while I watched you freestyle dance. You even added bits of the original choreography in which was smart and suave. It’s inspired me and I have a feeling that you will become my muse. I’d like to accept you into the team and your first project will be this music video. But as an extra bonus job, I’d like you to watch the choreography I’ve got and help me improve it. I realized that it’s missing something, and I think that you can certainly help me fill that. I’m awed by your style and it fits with what I have in mind for this video. I’d love it if you could help me.”

The dancer seemed doubtful as if he’d just told him the sky was actually red this whole time. “You’re going to give me such an important job? Make me your center? After what you just witnessed? After I told you about being dropped for lacking something? Are you certain you’re in a clear state of mind right now?”

Daniel nodded eagerly to every question, smile never leaving his face.

“That’s all I needed, yup. You have potential and you’re perfect for the job. I’m sure that you messed up before because you’re nervous and it didn’t help that I was there. You know, with the memories that probably popped up. The unpleasant ones specially. I’m sure I wouldn’t have danced well either. As far as I see, the only thing that you’re lacking is a physical flaw and that you don’t take your alcohol well.”

He attempted to play the mention of the incident-which-must-not-be-spoken-of off as a joke, awkwardly laughing and scratching his heated neck. Inwardly, he was screaming and scratching himself as punishment for bringing that up. Seongwoo gazed at him with warmth and a soft, amused smile.

“It wasn’t unpleasant in my memories. Just a bit embarrassing. Since I don’t do that, ever. And that wasn’t the way that I wanted to officially meet you again. I left the worst impression.”

“Yeah, right. I was hoping you wouldn’t recall to be honest. Then I stupidly brought it up. This is embarrassing.”

“I don’t mind. It’s much better that we met like this. In a normal way. In the light. And not drunk off our asses.”

This time it was the dancer that attempted to make light of the situation and ease the awkwardness.

“True. I hope that we can forget that and start over?”

“Sure. I bet the awkwardness will fade over time. I’ll forget about it if you will.”

“Alright, I will.”

 _Try to at least_ , they added in their minds. Because it was the hottest kiss of their lives. And thus, a part of them had always not wanted to forget it and even brought it up to linger over, pondering why they’d enjoyed it so much and questioning their sexuality quite seriously. Seeing each other now, how much more handsome and hotter they both were. Well, their minds were already drifting and their eyes slipping, wondering if it would be as hot to kiss the other sober. That odd pull they felt to the other, that weird, unexplainable attraction was still there.

For Seongwoo, he’d known about it since a couple of months ago when he’d come across a video of Daniel online practicing with his team and having an interview with a news station. He was still attracted to Daniel on an insane level in a way that just didn’t happen with any guy that ever flirted with him. There was something about this dancer that was special, his charisma and confidence, his physical magnetizing and unforgettable. Just looking at him from this close, knowing their hands had once been on each other, knowing that his comments made the other smile. It was mind bogglingly nice.

Without hesitation, Seongwoo took Daniel’s loosely opened hand again and smiled broadly.

“I’d love to join your team though I’m not sure if I’m really qualified. If I can be some sort of help to a fellow dancer’s art, that’s great. Finally, I nagged myself a dancing gig. By some miracle with my miserable performance back there.”

“Eh, even your worst is better than most, Seongwoo-ssi. Trust me,” Daniel humbled him with a playful fib and a quick wink, squeezing his hand warmly, resisting the urge to tug the slender, pretty man into a hug to see if he was as squishy and curvy as his body remembered from that distant night.

“Alright, hard not to trust a gorgeous puppy smile like that,” he commented flintily, which to his amusement and delight made the chic, sexy Daniel’s face flame and his eyes disappear as his grin grew huger.

He turned and covered his smile shyly as he chuckled in that husky tone. “Ah, if you compliment me suddenly like that, I’ll become shy…”

Seongwoo bit his lip, thinking that it was wonderful how this alluring, big bodied, masculine man still had that adorable, fluffy, bashful side that he remembered. It reminded him of the first day that he’d met him so many years ago. It had the same energy as that time that they’d talked and Daniel had been so mesmerized after his routine that he hadn’t been able to properly talk to him, his baby, soft face red as a cherry.

He sort of knew that feeling now. Because when he first saw Daniel sitting there looking like a fierce boss, this famous choreographer who had even been on TV a bit, it seemed like he was randomly coming across his celebrity idol. He’d been regularly checking his Instagram the last several months, searching about him online, asking his friends about him, basically fanboying in secret (well, Guanlin knew and never did stop teasing him about his closet gay showing and how he should really just go find his workplace and jump in his pants already).

With how busy he’d been with his own issues and life stuff, he’d forgotten for a time about the existence of the dance genius that had made his heart flutter the way no other man had, who he had wished to befriend, who he had some incredibly hot night with. However, the second that that cutely handsome face came into his life again by sheer coincidence (or was this an evil plan Lin set up?), he found himself actively, obsessively almost seeking it out so that he would continue to be apart of it.

His life was fairly dull with simply working at the same café, occasionally auditioning for small companies on a whim or when Guanlin wouldn’t stop nagging him to try it out, and modeling when a project came in from his freelance agency. However, the new hobby fanboying over WannaB One’s up and coming choreographer, Kang Daniel, had brought entertainment back into his life again. A reason to wake up and to smile. Not exactly a goal or a dream, but something similar.

He wondered if Daniel could sense it, how much that he’d come to crush on him over the months, how much his heart was racing and his skin tingling with excitement. He was so giddy being near him and with this opportunity to see him regularly in the future that he could hardly contain himself, even though he was a master at emotional control and poker face from his years of modeling experience and his past acting lessons in his college days.

“So, when does the music video start filming?”

It was difficult to keep the delight and anticipation out of his voice. Seongwoo hoped that it wasn’t going to be too soon because he wished that he could spend a couple of days at least with Daniel in the studio to practice, maybe grab a bite or ice cream after it was over, talking about this and that, dance related or otherwise. Sort of like a (date). Oh, damn, had it been a seriously long time had he dated someone. He figured Daniel was probably the perfect boyfriend too, better than he’d ever been to his girlfriends. Something about him screamed that he was sweet, caring, and gentlemanly, like perfect boyfriend material. Well, in his case perfect ‘first’ boyfriend material. He knew he was being silly to think that far ahead but he couldn’t help himself.

“It’s at the end of the week. But that’s not much time. I need to get the choreography perfected within the next two days if I want the dancers to be able to learn it by the filming day.”

“Oh, so you normally give that much time to memorize? Why did you only let us know this choreography last night? That’s hardly enough time.”

Seongwoo pouted with his hands going to his waist, making the insides of Daniel brain a frenzy like noisily popping corn kernels. “So cu…cucumber.” The choreographer’s eyes popped open as he hurried to correct himself from confessing that he thought Seongwoo looked cute when he pouted.

“Cucumber?” Seongwoo tilted his head, looking even more adorable confused than he had been pouting which was dangerous for his heart.

Daniel shook his head and smiled sheepishly. “Have you ever had tea with cucumber? It’s good for days like this when the fine dust is bad and your throat gets sore and itchy. Why don’t we get one on the way to the studio? You’re free to work, aren’t you?”

He sort of wasn’t since he had a promise with Guanlin but how could he possibly resist those sparkly, pleading puppy eyes. He couldn’t possibly reject and disappoint the Kang Daniel.

“Of course I’m free. Let’s try that. It sounds interesting, in a weird way.”

“It’s not weird, trust me. Any weirder than your name anyway. It’s sort of sweet and refreshing. Everyone I’ve ever forced to try it liked it.”

“Better than carrots and broccoli tea, that’s for sure. No matter how much Sungwoon hyung brags about it’s good for your skin, I just can’t stomach that shit.”

Jihoon held the door open and waved as they went through it. “Enjoy your date~” he called, laughing as strawberry eared Daniel flipped him off.

Seongwoo looked back after he heard that just in time to see Daniel flip his long-time friend off and chuckled, with a flattered, shy smile. He figured it was a joke but part of him wanted to believe that was a sign that Daniel was interested in him as well, maybe that he’d told his friends long ago about him, that he also thought of him as a guy crush that he couldn’t forget over the years. He wondered if he’d ever been with a guy and wanted to ask him certain things about it, but obviously he couldn’t. They’d just reunited, they barely knew each other, and at the moment, Daniel was kind of his indirect boss.

Thinking of that, he blurted, “Wait, is it really okay for you to just accept me into the team like that? Shouldn’t you run your choices through to the CEO and let them make the executive decisions?”

He snorted. “The executive is my hyung, Jisung. That you know of. We go way back to my middle school days and we’ve lived together for years too. He’s basically family. He trusts me with the dancers and let’s me do as I please. I don’t need to do anything but run my choices and plans by him a day or two before.”

“Oh, that must be nice for you. Being allowed to do whatever you want under someone else. He must trust you a lot.”

He wistfully smiled since he couldn’t have imagined that happening in entertainment companies, especially the ones that he’d worked at briefly. He envied the stability and freedom, figuring that it must be nice to spend every day doing what you love without stress, pressure, and a dictatorship blocking you at every turn. Maybe a company like this, one that you made on your own with friends that you trusted, was the way to go about pursuing a music-related career.

“We’ve been through a lot. We’re best friends. I’m sure that if you were the CEO and your best friend worked under you, that you’d do the same. We have different positions, but we don’t consider anyone above another. We mutually respect each other and trust the other to make the best decision which we go along with and see what happens. If it doesn’t work out, we don’t ridicule or blame or punish either. We support each other, take the hit together, and give encouragement and comfort.

It’s all trial and error since we aren’t experienced and this is a baby company we put together when things weren’t working out. Like you, we were stuck in a company with people who were blind to our potential and wouldn’t give us the proper time of day. We simply made our own opportunity instead of waiting for one.”

“Hmm. Made your own opportunity. I guess that’s one way you could change your fate when it’s at the crossroads. Maybe instead of taking another path, I should have just made my own, the way that I wanted things to go…” the other commented absently, seeming lost in thought.

Daniel noticed after being caught up for several seconds awing at that wonderful profile that he was swerving, about to go off the curb into traffic. Smoothly, worried for the other’s safety, he wrapped his hand around his slim waist and tugged gently. Seongwoo’s sneakers changed direction and his body swerved away from the curb. He looked down at the fingers on his body, heating up his skin and tingling deliciously. His hands were warm, large, and firm, able to wrap around almost half of him. He led him with confidence but held him carefully so as not to bruise, yet he had this clear strength he was curbing.

Come to think of it, this man excited him with a simple touch more than anything with his girlfriend’s had. Back then and earlier when they’d held hands and especially now. He bit down on his lip as a fiery sensation traveled through his nerves to settle in a flurry in his lower stomach. His skin was burning but in a sort of way that he wanted it to explore rather than pull off.

“Can we get that tea iced instead of hot?” he muttered, much too aware of the hand still on his waist and the thick, firm arm brushing his back as they walked.

Daniel was clueless about what was happening to Seongwoo because of his impulsive touch. He was focused on where they were going and making sure to swerve them away from the curb.

“Sure, you can. Whatever you’d like.”

Seongwoo stared blankly at Daniel’s outstretched hand. He wondered if he was asking for his credit card, thinking it was pretty stingy that the employee wouldn’t even buy him a measly coffee. Maybe the place was worse off than he’d thought. Daniel laughed, grabbling at his wrist and then putting their hands together to shake it. For the third time. At this point, it almost seemed like an excuse to touch him. Not that he minded that at all.

“Let’s be friends, Seongwoo hyung.”

“Neh? So suddenly?”

The elder was truly taken aback, thinking the transition was alarmingly fast. He didn’t really mind in this case, but he sort of had a thing about someone talking to him informally or calling him hyung before they’d even gotten close. Most of the time. It was unusual that he liked it right away and had to fight himself from asking the younger to repeat it. Daniel was just…special, he guessed. With Daniel, somehow everything was alright with him.

“You’re thinking we’re not close and it’s too soon, right? We just became co-workers and you’re already asking me to be friends? What’s with this weirdo? Yup, I’m weird as you will learn. I’m overly friendly and much too cheerful and laugh a lot at ridiculous stuff. I’m almost too positive and I joke all the time like a teenager. I ramble to myself as well. That’s part of my charm, outside of the studio that is. I want to be close to you. We aren’t strangers after all. We’ve met and we have known each other for a long time. We even did…things that coworkers or strangers wouldn’t do before.”

Seongwoo flushed and chewed on his lip, shyly looking down at their loosely connected hands. His hand was big but Daniel’s was even bigger, practically eating his up and warm, smooth, and comforting like a heated blanket. It was nerve-wracking to hold it but as the skinship addict that he was he couldn’t seem to pull away, secretly enjoying it. His mind had flashbacks of that lovely hand on other places like his jaw, hair, waist and back. How it had been gentle yet arousing. The memory that he’d pushed to the bottom of his brain was vivid and at the forefront, impossible to ignore. More so, screaming at him.

_Shit. I can’t believe I’m still attracted to guys. Oh, wait. Correction. I’m still oddly attracted to THIS guy and basically him only. Today’s confirmed what I was wondering about for so long. Only he gets my blood boiling with a touch or a crooked, pearly smile. How many years and this nagging feeling still doesn’t go away. I suppose I have to accept it and allow myself to be close to this special guy when he keeps approaching me. We’re going to work together and he’s been kind to me, giving me this amazing opportunity, trusting me despite my average performance back there. Okay, let’s just admit it and get it over with._

“I…have had a crush on you in the past. And I think it’s still not going away. Are you going to be okay with that? You still want to be friends with someone who might flirt or make a move on you?”

Daniel looked for a moment as if he’d been slapped. Then, with his eyes taking on a strange glint, he tugged on his hand, making the other fall over. Seongwoo instinctively raised up his hands to catch himself on his shoulders that were even broader and firmer than he imagined. The knowledge of those muscles and the heat of the contact made his skin tingle. He bit his lip, cursing himself for getting so easily aroused in the middle of a café of all places. He could only pray that Daniel didn’t look down anytime soon. He really needed to rush to the bathroom and wash his face with cold water, maybe slap himself for being such a pervert.

“To tell you the truth, hyung, it’s the same for me. I had a crush on you before we even met when I saw your photo on Instagram by chance. I don’t mind at all if you get flirty. I certainly wouldn’t chase you out, especially if you make a move. Maybe you should watch out that I don’t make a move on you first. Too soon, anyway. So, let’s be close as friends first and keep our options open as the days go on.”

Seongwoo couldn’t tell if he was messing with him or not because he sounded teasing and mischievous. His face heated so hot you could fry an egg on it, then he pushed away and removed his hand.

“I’m going to the bathroom. Make my order a cold one.”

“Sure.”

Daniel chuckled, then slapped himself on the face in shock as the other man strode away rather in a hurry.

“Where did that stroke of bravery come from? Have I become possessed? That was totally the opposite of gay panic. I basically just gave him permission to make a move on me after I made a move on him first. Wow, so this is really happening. My first attempt at a gay relationship, huh. I guess I’m through with my denial phase all of a sudden. Ha ha, well that’s actually a relief. I feel more excited for him to get back. I want to chat and flirt with him more now that it’s out and he didn’t reject me. And then, thinking of seeing him every day, spending time together in the studio…”

He covered his flushed face, his laughter somewhere between a bashful giggle and an evil chuckle.

“How is it?”

“Refreshing, like you said. I feel less tired already.”

“It’s more effective when it’s warm.”

“Aw, I see…I’ll try next time…”

Daniel thought it was cute how Seongwoo was being rather awkward, quiet, and avoiding his eyes as if he were shy. He’d only ever seen him cool, confident, or at least normal. That side was attractive, but he wasn’t brave enough to compliment him just yet. It probably showed through the way that he stared with a goofy smile on his face.

“You’re not drinking yours.” Seongwoo looked at his untouched mug, his face lifting up, his eye color finally visible.

Daniel laughed dorkily. “Oh, right. I forgot.”

He proceeded to clamp his lips over the straw and gulp down a large portion of it, humming at the sweet yet light taste.

The brunette scoffed, his kitten lips curving up on the left side. “We’re here for one purpose, so how can you forget?”

“Weren’t we also here to get to know each other? It’s been years, hyung. And I know next to nothing about you. Nothing less than anyone knows from your Insta…”

He drifted off and covered his mouth, but it was too late. Seongwoo was full-on looking at him, bashfulness covered up by surprise.

“You know my Instagram? Since when? Why didn’t you follow me?”

“Well, I…It wasn’t that I didn’t think of it but…First, it was difficult to because you’re too cool and handsome that it was intimidating. And then, later on after what happened at the club, I was thinking it’s better if you forgot about that. I figured if you remembered, you might hate me and not want to see me again.”

“Nonsense. It’s not like you did it on purpose. Unless that’s a thing for you? Taking advantage of drunk guys in the shadows?”

Daniel rushed to deny, waving his hands wildly. “No, it’s not! I swear! That was a first time for me and it was completely an accident. Besides you, I never did anything with any guy. Never had an impulse to.”

Seongwoo smiled softly, looking down at his drink and stirring the straw inside. “Oh…That’s good to hear. That makes two of us…”

So, he wasn’t gay. Just like Jisung said. Why was Daniel feeling disappointed about that fact? Why was he pouting after hearing that like a baby with candy taken away? He wasn’t gay either. Just that he sort of had weird thoughts about this one particular guy was all. But if he was straight, then he probably never had thoughts or would have thoughts the same way. That was what was most disappointing to think about.

Seongwoo laughed as he slid his phone over to the other, his Instagram profile opened.

“Are you that sad about not being my follower that you have to put on such an epic sad puppy pout? Here, we’re going to be seeing a lot of each other and that’s all in the past. We agreed to be friends. So, let’s take the first step. Follow me.”

“Wah, really? Hyung…”

Seongwoo turned playful then, pulling back the phone slightly with one finger. “The offer lasts ten seconds. If you still think I hate you or you’re a cowardly mouse, hiding whatever dorky posts you have then I take it back.”

Though he already knew all of Daniel’s posts as he’d seen them several times. He had some video and his comment contents unintentionally memorized.

Daniel panicked, taking the phone out of his reach and memorizing the username. Once the ten seconds were up, he passed it back and then wrote it in his notes to add later. He looked up from his phone to see Seongwoo watching his own phone and then pouting.

“You aren’t going to follow me? I thought we’re cool.”

“Oh, you want me to do it right now? Okay, hold on. I’ll just go there and…search for…then click follow…done.”

“Oh, there you are. Hah. Your profile photo really makes you look like a human puppy.”

“You found out that I have a shifting ability.”

“Of course, us seal shifters can sense that.”

“Your fans say you look like a seal, but I think that you resemble a kitten more.”

Seongwoo smirked, galaxy eyes sparkling. “Oh? It seems you’ve seen a lot of me to know that. Have you been on my profile before?”

Daniel’s face flamed and his heart stopped but he coolly played it off. “Eh, if I had, then wouldn’t I have had your ID memorized already?”

“Oh, that’s true.”

The suspicious looks stopped coming his way. Daniel almost sighed in relief and wiped nervous sweat from his brow. He was safe at least from that part being revealed. Hopefully, his new friend and only guy crush that made him want to experiment with the other side of his sexuality wouldn’t ever know about that.

“I checked yours out a few times though.”

“Neh?” Daniel cleaned his ears out with his fingers, unable to believe what he’d just heard. Or thought he heard. “Can you repeat that?”

“No, I think I won’t.”

“Hyung~” the redhead whined, poking at his fingers resting on the cup.

Seongwoo ignored him, pretending to be interested in some passing dogs outside the window and sipping on his drink. He was, to Daniel’s surprise, turning into quite the brat.

“Oh, look. Your friends. Try barking hello.”

“Yah, that’s…”

In the end, he was one over by a pair of hypnotizing, beautiful coal orbs begging him silently. He stuck his head close to the glass and started yapping like a poodle. To his delight, instead of laughing at him as he expected, Seongwoo imitated a bigger dog barking in greeting along with him.

When they stopped acting like a dumb and dumber comedy duo, they both were mirroring each other—smiling with slightly crooked teeth in a way that made their eyes scrunch up and their cheeks puff out, their right hands scratching at the backs of their necks, the tips of their ears tinted peach. Some other customers had turned to look at them, making them feel sheepish and embarrassed. That just made them laugh dorkily all the more. The atmosphere then was the warmest, most comfortable and natural that had ever been between them.

“Told you that my instincts weren’t wrong. You’re great, hyung.”

Daniel praised the huffing brunette collapsed against the mirror, slapping his thigh. Seongwoo groaned in misery and rubbed there, his other hand on a half empty, crinkled water bottle. It must be sore from a full day of Daniel catching him up on the original choreography.

He suggested taking breaks, more for others rather than himself because he had a large amount of stamina to the point he could dance for five to six hours straight only needing water and a couple short rest periods. However, Seongwoo insisted that he wouldn’t take a break until he’d gotten down all of what Daniel wanted to teach. He was determined to make up for his mistakes last time and prove to the other that he wasn’t an invalid at learning choreography in a short time.

Daniel didn’t think that way though because everyone had their own speeds of memorizing choreography; it didn’t make them less professional if it took two days instead of one to learn a full routine. He let Seongwoo do as he wished, figuring that it was a matter of pride and confidence. If it made him feel more comfortable and worthy of the opportunity to possibly work for their company as a dancer, then he’d keep his mouth shut and watch from the sidelines.

“You perfected that quite quickly.”

“Still…not good enough…”

“Eh~ That’s just fine. It’s plenty good enough. Go easy on yourself before you collapse, hyung. We have more than one day.”

Seongwoo opened his mouth to say something but he was huffing too harshly. He gulped down the rest of the water and then wiped down his sweat with his T-shirt, flashing a slightly toned, pale stomach Daniel couldn’t help but stare at. Eventually, he caught his breath and stilled his heart rate enough to speak. His voice was husky and hoarse, signaling he was tired and needed some sort of warm drink.

Daniel felt a rush of guilt as he wiped his own brow. Usually he didn’t care how he looked but suddenly he did. He hoped that Seongwoo felt like sweat was sexy instead of repulsive because he always sweat geysers. Which was why he wore black or white when he danced, since the dampness wasn’t visible and he liked to tuck his damp hair under a backwards cap. He liked to wear dangly earrings too, but he didn’t in the studio since it was a safety hazard. Without his usual bling, he felt sort of naked and significantly less swag.

He fixed his cap and brushed his ear while Seongwoo was talking, bashfully unable to look at him because the handsome man especially with damp hair in his face and the way his t-shirt stuck to his slender yet toned body made him unsettled. Once he’d decided that he was going to accept that he was physically attracted to this one guy and that he wouldn’t mind if they became more than friends so he’d try a bit of flirting if the opportunity came, suddenly Seongwoo became ten times hotter than normal to him and it was hard not to resist breaching the gap and kissing him.

“But you’re going to change it. I have to get it down so then I can help you change it. Changing the choreo, then having to reteach it to the other dancers. That’s no easy feat. I should hurry up.”

“Hyung, wait, you should rest more—”

Daniel’s warning came too late. Seongwoo had jumped up on his wobbly legs which weren’t ready to support him after hours of dancing which he wasn’t used to doing. He fell over, sliding across the floor on his knees. Daniel winced, feeling pained in his place.

“How embarrassing, ugh, don’t look at me…” Seongwoo ducked his head and slouched over, unmoving, his ears flaming.

Daniel thought about what he could say to make him feel better, but nothing came to mind. Except for a sudden flash of choreograph related genius. He jumped up and spun to the other, reaching down and tipping his chin up, playfully running his figure along his defined jawline with a playful, flirty grin.

“You’re my inspiration, hyung. You’re a genius. You gave me an idea for a move.”

Then he counted off one part of the dance, adding a drop and slide across the floor. He alternated it by spinning and snapping around his bent up knee, counting it out.

“See? This is why I need you around. You’re really my muse.”

Seongwoo stared at him with awe, his face still flushed deeply with shame. After a few moments of Daniel looking at him with a wide, reassuring grin, attempting to make him feel better, it miraculously worked. That pretty, endearing smile came across his face and he stood up.

“Okay, if you say so. I’m glad my clumsy ass could be of some help anyway. Count it out for me again.”

They faced the mirror and Daniel counted and demonstrated more slowly. Then, they attempted the move together, sharing a breezy, satisfied grin once they’d completed that part of the routine.

“Good, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I like this better actually. It’s pretty freaking cool.”

Daniel got up first, helping Seongwoo with a bro shake, though they lingered a bit longer than normal. “Alright then. Since we’re both in agreement, it’s officially added in. We’ll go with this. And then, after that…hmm….”

“How about…” Seongwoo suggested a couple of ideas for the moves they could add in after to transfer to the original choreography.

“Oh, that’s great! I like that! But, let’s make the arm movement a bit bigger and put in a wave. That’s sexier.”

Seongwoo snorted. “Don’t you think you go for the sexy factor a bit much? I mean, how many sexy points are there already.”

“What’s wrong with being sexy? You want me to put in robotic popping moves instead? Not everyone can do like you can, hyung. Your skill is special and not at all something average dancers can do.”

“Eh~ This much anyone can do with a little practice.”

Daniel repeated his popping move, an attractive, proud smirk coming to his face.

The elder clapped his hands with a look like a surprised squirrel. “I knew it! You DID learn popping from Jimin!”

Daniel merely snickered, then adjusted his hat and shrugged. “I picked up a few tips way back when in the months as a crew. He attempted to make me a popper disciple, but I was more into b-boy.”

“Ah, that’s right! You’re a b-boyer. Can you still do it? Can I see it?”

Daniel noticed and was tempted to tease the other for his eyes glistening like an excited kitten faced with a tuna snack.

“Hmm. Yeah, sure I can still do it. Do you like b-boy?”

“I love it! But I can’t do it. I remember that you looked really cool at the competition that I could hardly keep my face controlled…” He faded off, flushing as he noticed that he was fanboying, sitting on the ground in front of Daniel like an eager fan ready to cheer him on as he danced.

Daniel gestured with his hand for him to continue, his smile bright and flattered. “I’m enjoying this. Do keep telling me how amazing I am. I don’t hear it enough or get sick of it. Especially, the younger me.”

“I didn’t say anything. Forget that, forget that,” Seognwoo insisted quickly as if he were a rapper, voice turning squeaky dolphin with his nerves.

Then he raised up his finger and flashed him begging eyes that shined like a mini galaxy. The most beautiful eyes that Daniel had ever seen which he got momentarily lost in. Those ‘please~’ kitten eyes were killer.

“But still, can’t I see you dance here for just one minute? I gave you inspiration while sacrificing my body. I think that deserves a reward. Please show me~”

“Fine, fine. No need to look that illegally cute. I’ll show you a bit, but you have to show me your popping again. I want a chance to fanboy again as well.”

“Neh? Over me? Why?”

“Yup. You forgot that I said I had a crush on you for a long time? I fanboyed over you hardcore back in high school if you don’t remember. Because you’re the best dancer I’ve ever seen. When you pop, you’re extremely cool, hyung. And handsome. And sexy.”

Seongwoo groaned and rubbed his temples, face going visibly pink again which amused Daniel (though his face often got red too). “There you go again with the sexy word. You know that you’re like the god of sexy, right? It’s weird for you to say that to scrawny me.”

“Eh. Acting like you don’t know it. Have you seen your expression when you dance, hyung? You’re so cocky and into yourself we might as well change your name to rooster.”

Seongwoo snorted at his lame joke, then spun his finger. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that because you lose so many points on the cool meter. Hurry hurry, Danny, and make with the spinny spinny.”

Daniel laughed and rolled his eyes. “Fine. But there’s a lot more to b-boy I’ll have you know than spinning on the floor like a top. I’ll show you a proper b-boy routine.”

“Oh, goodie~ My hero is gonna do what he’s best at!”

Seongwoo clapped, smiling with giddiness. He was genuinely excited to see Daniel b-boy again. From what he had seen, Daniel hardly b-boyed these days unless he tossed a move in a routine but that was rare. Occasionally his Instagram had some new videos from him goofing around in a practice room but street dancing like b-boy was no longer his field of expertise.

He was pleasantly surprised to find a moment later that Daniel hadn’t lost his touch in the slightest, suggesting that he was still fit and not without practice on occasion. His shirt fell down as he spun on his hands and then his head, revealing the most toned chocolate eight pack that he’d ever seen. For the first time in his life, he wanted to know what those felt and tasted like. He’d admired abs and attempted to get some himself, but this wasn’t the same. He was turned on by seeing them, his pants growing a lump, his inner thighs burning and wanting to be stroked, his teeth taking in his lower lip and sucking on it, his eyes glazing over with desire as they stared at that exposed, heavenly stomach. 

He was in such a daze after that ab-flash-of-doom that he forgot to clap until Daniel asked him how he’d done with a slightly sulky pout and disappointed tone.

“I guess I’m rusty. You don’t seem impressed. I didn’t want to lose any more cool points.”

Seongwoo shook his head and then brightly smiled while clapping like a happy seal. “That was fantastic! Amazing, wonderful, daebak heol incredible! Bravo! You’re a real pro, Daniel. I wish I could do that.”

Daniel’s duality was no joke as he recovered in a flash, turning into literal sunshine rays and rainbows of joy. “Well, if you ever want to learn, just let me know. I’ll teach you the basics. Your turn, hyung. Go break a joint.”

They traded places. Seongwoo attempted to dance like he would at the club, feeling conscious and lame until he closed his eyes and told himself not to think that his crush was in front of him. He wanted to impress but ironically he couldn’t actually impress anyone when he was trying to, only when he got lost in the music and moved by instinct, having fun with the beat.

“Wah…Wah…Hyung, so cool…handsome…smooth and flawless moves…Wah…are you even human? Wah…”

“Is your only vocabular wah? Is that how you usually judge people at auditions?” Seongwoo teased with his hands on his hips, stopping abruptly although the random hip-hop playlist that was a true blast from the past kept on going.

His carefree, crooked grin was incredibly attractive, Daniel thought, making him go ‘wah’ again with his mouth wide open.

“Yah! Shut up with the ‘wah’ would you, already? Like a broken record!” Seongwoo scolded amidst breathy laughter, coming over to plop down, then opening up a new bottle of water.

He took a swig and passed it over. Daniel stared at it for a moment, thinking they’d be having an indirect kiss if he drank from it, but feeling that it was too childish to comment, even for him. His hyung would think he was lame and likely slap him, like he had been doing once they started to get closer.

To his delight, Seongwoo was quite touchy and playful in private. They got along surprisingly well, more so than he’d thought was possible. They had similar humor codes and both enjoyed bantering and teasing, with the tiniest bits of subtle flirting here and there. They both figured they were still into each other but taking it slow because they both had never been with a guy before, judging by the way they didn’t make any bold moves despite they’d sort of confessed. It was mostly lots of charged eye contact, some staring (sometimes inappropriately), lots of lip licking and biting, subtle brushes of skin, innuendos and compliments tossed around flippantly between their streams of dialogue since yesterday at the café.

He took the bottle, glancing curiously to see what Seongwoo would react as he licked the brim and then firmly planted his mouth over it, gulping hard with his head tossed back to expose his throat and bobbing lump. Seongwoo stared, gulped, and licked his lips as if he were thirsty. Daniel offered him the drink back, satisfied but a bit taken aback by his own devilish, courageous moves.

Seongwoo took it, staring at the rim with a deeply flushed face, his eyes a darker shade of coal than normal as if he were in a trance. Daniel chewed on his lip, eyes going beyond the bottle, smirking and almost giggling aloud when he noticed a tent had risen there.

_So, Seongwoo finds me really sexy, huh? I guess I’ll have to think of some ways to seduce him like that. While we still have time alone in the studio anyway. Obviously, it wouldn’t be good if we’re popping boners and eye fucking when others are around (though apparently the sexual tension was thick enough to cut with a knife from the first time they’d met, according to Jihoon)._

“Hyung, I was wondering. Do you want dancing as your career? Has coming here helped you clear your mind?”

“Well…” Seongwoo hesitated, spinning the blue, plastic cap on and off, staring at his sneakered feet now. “I honestly wanted to pursue dance as a career since it’s one of my dreams. Some days. But I’m sort of lost and conflicted how to do that. I don’t want to be an idol, but I haven’t had much luck other ways.”

“I think if this goes well, maybe you can join us officially. As our main center back up dancer and as an assistant choreographer working with me. Part time or full time, whatever you choose. Would you like that? I mean, if the project goes well and the others approve…”

Daniel was leaning his head against the wall then, looking over at him with a gentle, soft expression, fondness in his eyes.

Seongwoo smiled serenely. “Yeah, I think I would like that. I haven’t had an idea that sounded more promising. Usually the last few years there’s basically nothing that I want.”

“Nothing, huh?”

_What about anyone? Has there been anyone that you want recently? Could I possibly be the two-in-one solution, hyung? I want you to get that passion back in chasing your dreams connected to dance as well as I want to become the person that you want to be next to and think about often. It’s too much too soon to ask when we literally just became friends, but it’s hard to hold back these feelings that want to burst out. Every hour that I spend with you, I feel as if I like you more and more. Which makes me want to treat you as more than I would a friend._

“Yeah, I’ve been…numb and lost and confused for years. In the dark. I just live day by day, doing whatever sounds good or makes money. Since my high school days. I haven’t had a goal or a solid dream in a long time. But I think it’s about time that I find one again. I want one. I …I want…I want to dance, Daniel. Every day, for the rest of my life. I’m coming to realize that while coming here and seeing you do your passion every day. How you’re always smiling and seem to be having the time of your life even when you’re so tired you can barely stand. The reason that I can’t stop dancing for more than a few days. No matter what other opportunities for careers that present themselves to me, in the back of my mind there’s always music and dancing there, even when I attempt hard to ignore it. Or not think on it seriously. I think that’s a big sign that I was ignoring for far to long. I want to dance for a living. Like you do.”

Seeing a lost person find his purpose in life right in front of his very eyes, knowing that he’d helped re-spark passion for a dream. That was a wonderful feeling that put an elated smile on his face. Not to mention the fact, this would mean that in the future he’d be seeing lots more of his favorite, pretty hyung.

“Good, hyung. I’m glad that you’ve come to that decision. I’ll help you find and achieve your dance dreams this time around. Like my friends helped me with mine when I was struggling. Take my hand and it’s going to be alright.”

Daniel held his hand open against his knee, spread wide. Seongwoo looked at it, half tempted half apprehensive. It seemed warm, trustworthy, secure, comforting. However, he’d spent a long time doing things on his own and not easily trusting people when it came to his future because of his scars. Dodging opportunities, not accepting help, making excuses. He was sort of scared to hope, of course, in case it was dashed for the millionth time. If he decided to seriously pursue a dream related to dance again, he might end up burned and devastated even worse than before. Unable to rise up from it.

What if dancing someday gave him bad memories and his very body repulsed it like what had happened with drumming after his failed band trauma. What then? Dance was the only hobby he had left that made him happy and that he enjoyed, that relieved his stress. The constant of his life nearly a decade. Dance had saved him and become his life and made him tons of friends. It was precious and the risk of losing it was daunting, almost raising him into a panic.

“Come on, hyung. Stop being cowardly. There’s no harm in trying, right? If it doesn’t work out at least you can say this time that you tried your best and you can always find another dream. You’re young and there’s no limits to what we can or can’t do. You only put the limitations on yourself and half of that is from fear and only trying halfway. If you want something hyung, just go for it. Don’t think so much. That’s not who you are. Hmm?”

At Daniel’s sweet, husky voiced encouragement and kind, warm smile that suggested he understood what was going on his mind, Seongwoo was filled with a rush of confidence and clarity that he hadn’t felt in years. It reminded him of when he was younger, back when he’d decided he was going to put his all into becoming an idol and leave his crushed drumming dreams behind. His younger, braver, more determined days when all he had in his sight were his goals and his feet rushed forward down that path towards that goal, ready to jump or smash any hurdles that came his way. Back when he’d been nearly fearless.

_He’s right. This isn’t me. This isn’t the right way to handle my dreams when I’m this young, capable, and full of energy. The sky is the limit. I should stop being afraid, making excuses, dodging chances because of the risk, or half-assing. I should just go for dance since that’s what I want and I know I have talent. Charge full force and not think so much, certainly not worry about what happens after I failure. Failing isn’t an option, that’s what I should think now._

_Just go for it, Seongwoo! Just do it! Whatever it is that you truly want. You have nothing to lose simply trying and you’ll regret it later if you lived your life and chased your dreams so half-heartedly. Just keep on going down that path, slamming down the hurdles until you managed to make it work. That’s how you should be living your life. With passion._

He slapped his hand lightly down on top of Daniel’s with a huge, confident grin. They linked their fingers and connected them firmly, fitting amazingly well as if they were cut from the same stone. It sort of made sense that they were because in many ways they were similar and shared the same wave lengths. As if they were friends for years instead of simply days.

“I’ll do my best. Let’s slam this choreo into the home run stands.”

“Ew. Baseball analogies, really?”

Daniel scrunched up his nose in disapproval, then laughed dorkily, his face scrunching in the cutest fashion. They joked about who was more ‘no-jam’ and then talked about some other things while they got some proper rest time, not commenting about their hands maintaining contact. It felt natural and nice, bringing comfort and support, neither wanting to let go unless the other hinted at it. They ended up scooched closer together as well, their noses inches away as they talked and leaned against the mirror, their legs and sneakered feet brushing up against each other.

It was the most they’d ever touched and the closest they’d been together since that flirty move had happened in the café. Eventually their thoughts drifted there, thinking about how that whole meeting felt like a date and wondering how to make a move if they wanted to with a guy. Daniel attempted first, deciding he’d just do whatever he would with girls when he approached them. They were still human with feelings, after all.

“I’m getting hungry. Would you like to go for dinner?”

“Uh, I sort of promised my friend, Lin…”

“Oh, I see. You have a date already.”

Seongwoo squeezed the disappointed man’s hand, smiling softly and thinking his pout was as kissable as ever. “It’s not something that can’t be moved to another day though. Let’s go out to eat, Daniel. I’d rather have a date…I mean, dinner, with you. You know, I mean, a dinner date as friends. Which is what we are now. Right?”

“Um, yeah. Friends. Normal friends. That we are. Nothing abnormal about us. Or this.”

They both looked at their intertwined hands, flushing and giggling. Both were clearly thinking this wasn’t something they’d do with normal friends but were too shy to suggest that going on dates or holding hands like they’d been was something else that they needed to give definition to. They’d just technically got to know each other and they had no idea what they were doing. Liking a guy was all new for them, after all. This was already quite faster than they’d planned on approaching each other.

They guessed this much progress had happened since they were that into each other and were due for some progress after all those years that they weren’t brave enough to talk to each other and become even platonic friends. It was good karma occurring naturally.

Seongwoo became jittery at the idea of going on another ‘date’ with his guy crush after he’d mentioned it. His crush whose hands felt superb, fluffy cheeks so pinchable, and smile like the blaring, healing sunshine. He pinched his leg and held his breath, telling himself to stay calm and keep his cool. Like he usually would with people he liked. He didn’t want to appear too obvious or lame. Though holding his hand and being this close to him was making his mind and stomach a total mess.

Daniel likewise was having difficulty stomping down the butterflies and not nervously bursting into giggles. He nearly bit a hole in his cheek and grit his teeth to sawdust as he attempted mind control on himself, not wanting to appear lame and whipped as he had when he was younger. This time around he wanted Seongwoo to think he was alluring and chic, not cute and dorky. He could but he wouldn’t be falling over himself at Seongwoo being ridiculously good looking with the supplest hands and a killer profile and the most addicting, musical laugh. Not today. Today was the time he’d get Seongwoo to fall harder so that soon they’d move on from this in between state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2020. I hope that this week at least hasn't been awful? I guess we can't expect much to change overnight. Hold on to that hope though. The year has just started. 
> 
> The story has arrived as their current selves and own't be going on for much longer. I'm still thinking of a bonus chapter but I guess that depends on how many people are interested in reading more after the final is out. I'm still in the middle of writing it and next weekend is the fan meeting so I'm not sure if I can post it on Sunday night but I'll try my best.
> 
> Stay healthy. Love to hear what you think~ oh, also, got a new story in the works you will see after this one is finished! It's focus is on minhwan but ongniel is there as well as a side ship. 
> 
> <3 Raina


	5. Making the World a Better Place (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost everything is perfect in Seongwoo's life, which means that someone or something is bound to go wrong. He focuses on doing his best with his new job as the WannaBe teams center for their big video, not thinking about that possibility. A foolish mistake. After the drama is over with Seongwoo's secret admirer, the pair put their all into solidifying the newbie's worth in the group. They become a successful choreo-dancer pair and decide to use that surplus money to support struggling kids with dancing dreams like they themselves were.

Daniel couldn’t stop smiling so he hid it behind his hand, watching the dance team filming on set of their big music video. He was so proud of his lovely, talented Seongwoo hyung who he was already calling his boyfriend in his mind. It wasn’t official because they hadn’t said the question and answer aloud, but the dinner had gone so well that many other meals followed, accompanied with lots of smiles, jokes, affectionate looks, and hand holding. Their relationship was gradually changing in a promising way.

Seongwoo did better on set than he’d even expected. Though he impressed the team every day so Daniel had developed rather high expectations of him. No-one had complaints since he’d become an official full-time member. Many of them praised his ingenuity, work ethic, and positive attitude. His bright character and passion was great for team morale. Because he was flexible, mature, polite, and followed instructions well, he had built good relationships and caused next to no issues blending in with the other experienced dancers.

He was the newbie, but you could hardly tell except for when he got so awed and curious about everything around him with it being his first time on a music video set that he got lost and needed some delicate prodding. Woojin even liked him enough to crack a snaggletooth grin and give him short words of praise, which were things he rarely ever did when he was in work mode. Since he thought going soft on people made their skills soft as well and turned them spoiled.

Daniel watched during a short break for the cameramen and director to review the footage and converse about how the next re-take could be improved as Seongwoo helped his neighbor with a few of the moves he was confused on, pointing out his mistakes and kindly repeating the correct way to do it until he’d gotten it down. He didn’t need to do that but it was part of his considerate, perfectionist, natural born leader nature.

“Hey, team! Get some water while we have a little talk.”

Daniel forcefully wiped the smile off his face and tore his eyes away from his crush, ignoring a tiny prickle of jealousy that always came when he saw Seongwoo’s billion dollar smiles directed at others. He knew that the shy, sweet, charming smiles that he was allowed to see were different, more special and every one precious, locked in his memories and appearing in his dreams to give him a pleasant sleep.

_Time to do your job and stop fanboying and fantasizing over Seongwoo. You should be able to do that for a few minutes, at least, Lover Boy._

The group of dancers gathered in a half circle on the set, drinking water from bottles, their skin glistening because they were oiled up to look sort of wet and shimmery on camera under the blaring lights. Seongwoo was at the center, smiling sweetly at him behind his mug, the tallest, fairest, and most modelsque of them all with his face and hair dolled up and his slender frame wrapped in grey baggy combat pants and a black and white basketball jersey. The dangerously hot look was made fiercer with accessories and leather boots.

As Daniel explained some things that needed correction from their original directions in his point of view after silently observing the first two takes, Seongwoo watched him while sipping from the bottle.

_Does he have any idea how attractive he is right now? It’s normally a large amount but when he’s working, directing us with such confidence and detail, it’s just insane. He’s clear what he wants. He observes with these intense, dark eyes and nit-picks every minor detail. He’s a genius to come up with these moves, perfecting and changing them bit by bit with the team every hour we practiced it until even right now as we film. No wonder everyone respects him despite his young age. He knows what he’s doing and he leads expertly. It’s ridiculously sexy that I wish we were alone so I could jump on him. Oh, wait, we only did stuff like that in my fantasies and once so long ago._

Seongwoo sighed, thinking how much longer he’d have to wait for something to happen between them besides hand holding and charged, flirty looks. He didn’t mind if Daniel didn’t want to date a guy but at least he wished they might be able to do something intimate, just for fun even as an experiment. To see if they still liked doing that. If kissing a guy could arouse them out of their minds. To maybe see what it would be like going beyond making out with one. He was curious about a lot of things and impatient to try what he’d seen but the only person that he wanted to do it with was Daniel.

“Seongwoo hyung? Is everything alright? Tell me what’s eating you. We can’t have the center dancing all gloomy.”

Seongwoo shook his head and smiled, embarrassed but also sort of flattered to be given special attention in front of all these people. In a way, he sort of wanted people to know that he was a bit closer to the choreography than they were, that his ranking was higher. He liked to feel special and superior, but only in the sense that he had power and was seen as important. He didn’t have any plans to abuse it or lord it over the other dancers. He simply liked the confidence and sense of worth.

He wasn’t just a dancer. He was Daniel’s trusted assistant, the team’s center, the dancer that got to spend the most time with the choreographer outside the executive staff members. He cherished every moment that he was allowed to spend in the god’s presence.

“I’m fine. There’s nothing I’m worried about. You handled everything well. I’ll just follow what you suggested and I’m sure it will go well.”

“Thanks for the confidence and trust. It’s appreciated. If you think something isn’t working or you have any concerns or suggestions, by any means please tell me. That’s part of your job, Seongwoo. I need you to help me. I want you to. I don’t like planning and taking all the credit. We make this project together like we do with all projects. As a team.”

Seongwoo bit his lip to keep back a giddy squeal and smiling too obviously wide, his ears and cheeks heating up. “Okay, I’ll let you know if I think of something. Ah, that’s right. There was something I noticed. Earlier, when we did the floor move, I heard someone say…”

“Is that the new recruit?”

Daniel turned his head away from intently watching Seongwoo talking to some crew members about Daniel’s suggestion.

Minhyun had come over to him, glancing at the new member’s direction. As usual, he was looking classy in a fancy suit. Something like a prince, but oddly cold and calculative. Daniel didn’t have the same relationship with Minhyun as he had before because of how much the man had changed. He was living on his own and came to the company only when he felt like it. They didn’t know much of what he was doing with his life nor why he insisted on wearing uptight formal clothes every day and never dancing.

He wasn’t exactly unfriendly, but there was a distance and coolness that hadn’t been their when they were younger. Minhyun as a mature adult with responsivities on his shoulders and bills to pay was quite different than the teenager that liked to dance. Almost a stranger at times. However, Daniel respected and loved him all the same. Once a friend always a friend. Even if he sometimes sort of creeped him out or set him on edge now.

“Yes. That’s Seongwoo. What do you think?”

“He seems to fit in. I heard he helped with the choreo.”

“Yeah, he was a big help. I’ve incorporated many things he suggested. He’s very innovative and we bounce ideas off each other. Since his style is different from me and Woojin, I think that it gives the dance an edge.”

“Then, I suppose he can stay on. Since you find him useful and he skills are up to par. If he wishes.”

“Yes! Seongwoo can stay!”

Minhyun raised a brow at his cheerful, childish display. Daniel cleared his throat, pulling his hand back down and feeling sheepish.

“Sorry, got a bit excited there.”

Daniel didn’t like the way that Minhyun seemed to see straight through him with his observant, sharp eyes as if he were made of glass. “Seems like you like him. You even address him by name.”

The choreographer scratched the back of his head and avoided his eyes while letting out a nervous, breathy laugh. “Well, what’s not to like? Everyone likes him. Just ask around. He’s charmed the entire staff.”

Daniel knew that he was bragging and probably being terribly obvious about his feelings but he could hardly help it. He didn’t notice Minhyun watching him as he unintentionally got caught up again in staring at Seongwoo with intense eyes and a wolfish grin.

“There’s a lot to like, I think as well. How old is he? Where’s he from?”

Daniel batted his eyes, coming back to the present. Minhyun wasn’t one to ask personal information about staff. He hardly small chatted with him in months. He wasn’t sure if it was something that he needed to know or just general curiosity, so without thinking much he provided information to his various questions. It sort of made him smug that he could provide all this information about Seongwoo, showing off in a way that they were close.

“Hello.”

“H-hello.”

Seongwoo bowed, intimidated by the tall, suited man with the handsome yet somehow chilly expression. There was something off about his vibe and the way that he was looking at him. Maybe it was because he’d been leaning against the wall half in the shadows near the bathroom which in general was a rather creepy area.

“You’re Seongwoo. The new recruit.”

“Yes, that’s right. And you are…?”

“I’m Hwang Minhyun. I was part of the crew ages ago. Now I’ve retired from dancing to protect my joints. Instead I manage things, such as money and events and people. It was originally my idea for all of us to leave the shithole of a company we were training at and make our own business. In a way, you and all others are here thanks to me.”

Seongwoo didn’t really like the way that he was acting pompous, as if they should get on their knees and grovel. He simply made the idea. He couldn’t take credit for all of the success. If anything, they were doing well because of Daniel’s fame and reputation. He bit his tongue, not wanting to say anything rude to his boss. Plus, he sort of recalled vaguely seeing him at dance competitions before. Though his vibe then had been totally different, much more relaxed and approachable.

He bowed once more, deeper than before.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sir. Thank you for giving me this opportunity.”

“Well, I didn’t give this to you. No one did. You earned it. And according to Daniel, you’ve done splendidly. So, we’ve agreed to have you on our team.”

Seongwoo shot up, eyes sparkling and smile unbridled. “Seriously? I would love to keep doing this job. I really like it here!”

“Good, good. That’s settled then. I’m glad that you’re happy about it. And since you’re happy and something good has happened within our family…”

Minhyun was smiling but it was crooked, mysterious, didn’t reach his eyes. Something about the way he was slowly eying his body from head to toe as if he was a piece of art he was tempted to buy and take home bothered Seongwoo. He’d seen people look at him that way and it spelled trouble. He didn’t want to be involved with any staff members except Daniel. He couldn’t afford to have any misunderstandings either when they weren’t officially dating yet. He sensed an invitation and the untrustworthy, flirty vibe coming from the other set him all the more on edge.

“I think that this requires celebration.”

“Oh, no. There’s no need. I’m busy—”

“Nonsense. You can’t be busy when it’s a work-related function. There’s a party going on soon. It will be good for you to meet people in the industry. After all, you’re going to be working with many of them in the future. Many people in the company will be going. It’s a classy, simple event that will only take up an hour or two of your time.”

“Well, if it’s for work then…What day will it be?”

“This Saturday.”

“This Saturday?”

He was about to say yes, thinking that Daniel might be one of the ones that was there along with the dance team members since it was a work function. If some of them went, then he would be able to tag along with them and not feel awkward or out of place. As well as he would need someone to help him avoid this guy approaching him because he seemed to have ulterior motives in inviting him, judging by the way he was looking at his mouth and licking his lips like a wily, hungry fox.

This Saturday, however, was Guanlin’s birthday. Guanlin had already been upset that he was ditching him these days to have dinner with Daniel, claiming that he was working overtime because he wasn’t ready to be teased. Guanlin only knew that his feelings for Daniel were growing and that he was enjoying his work much more so because of that. He didn’t know that the reason he was so happy these days that he was humming and smiling like a fool was because of Daniel. Rather, he thought that Seongwoo was simply enjoying rediscovering his passion and pursuing his dreams.

“I’ll have to think about it. That’s my friend’s birthday and we already made plans, so…”

“Ah, then maybe I need to rethink my decision about having you stay with us permanently. I didn’t think you were a person that would put your personal life over your work. Seongwoo-yah.”

Seongwoo immediately bristled, a shiver running down his spine. In a second, the man became a moving ice sculpture and his eyes were sharp, almost cruel, judging him negatively with a condescending attitude.

_Shit. Now I’ve pissed him off and left a bad impression. Fine, if he’s interested in me, I’ll just pretend to be blind to it for now. I have to keep this job. Not even just because I want to see Daniel more but because it’s been great working here and I’ve become attached. Just say yes and then find a way to make it up with Guanlin later. Ugh, he’s going to be so disappointed and sulky and probably not talk to me for a week though. He won’t forgive me for this time easily…_

“I’ll see what I can do, Minhyun-ssi. Of course, a party would be nice. I should go and introduce myself.”

“Indeed you should. Try your best to adjust your schedules. I’d like to go there with you. I bet that you’d put brighten the room like the stars on your face.”

He was back to smiling, his eyes pleased but somehow not much warmer. Like a thin piece of deceptively warm fabric laid over a thick sheet of hard ice.

Seongwoo awkwardly murmured thank you, then went silent. He wanted to leave and made that obvious by shifting his feet and fidgeting.

“It’s been nice to meet you, Seongwoo. Good to have you on the team. I look forward to seeing how your dancing appears on the final product.”

Seongwoo hesitated, glancing around to be sure no-one saw before accepting his outstretched hand hand. That unpleasant, alarming chill ran down his spine as the man gripped too firmly that it hurt and placed his hand on his hip which was very forward and unwanted. Not to mention inappropriate.

“Y-you too. It’s been nice to meet you, Minhyun-ssi.”

“How nice, I wonder. As nice as your skin feels, perhaps? By the way, your beauty is quite captivating.”

“T-thank you…” he repeated, unsure of what else he could say, all his natural instincts telling him to kick this creepy man in the shin and flee to safety (Daniel’s side).

The dancer let out a silent breath of relief when his hand was finally released many moments later. He was tempted to wipe it off on his pants as if it had been contaminated but he didn’t want to be rude and anger this man. Something about him seemed dangerous and not as easy to manage as others that he’d had to reject the advances of in the past. He sort of seemed like the person that wouldn’t take no for an answer and would push or blackmail until he got his way.

If he’d met him any earlier, Seongwoo might have considered not taking this job. He didn’t like to be made to feel uncomfortable or stay around people that wouldn’t give up on pursuing him. If at all possible, he’d have to try to avoid crossing paths with him. He didn’t want to encourage his affections in the least.

“I know you’re going to be upset at me for awhile. Trust me, I really didn’t want to come either. But what could I do when I was threatened? You know how much I like this job. I could lose it if I don’t put more time into work, even on the weekends. I’m going to make it up to you another day, Linnie, I promise. Anyway, happy birthday. I love you. Please don’t hate me.”

Seongwoo sighed after leaving the message. He’d called five times and sent messages as well but Guanlin was ignoring him. It had been three days since he’d told him about his choice to attend the party which overlapped their plans to go for a drive to Gapyeong. Guanlin had been looking forward to hiking and having a bbq party outdoors and swimming in the pension pool.

He’d ruined his birthday because Guanlin couldn’t drive and others weren’t interested in going that far. He’d probably be doing something with the others around town or at home, but he’d be so sulky and whiney that Seongwoo figured he wouldn’t be able to enjoy his special day. That made him upset and hate himself. He felt like such a jerk choosing his job over his friend once more, but he also knew that Guanlin would be three or four times angrier at him if he gave up dancing and this was the only decent opportunity he’d been given.

Or decent it had been. Until Hwang Minhyun came into his life.

“Do you like that?”

“Hmm. It’s good.”

“That’s good to hear. Seems you like sweet stuff. Is that why you smell like peaches? I’d love to know your secrets. Like if you taste as sweet as you smell.”

Seongwoo visibly shivered, turning his head away from the other as he moved his hand from where it had been resting on the back of his neck to caress his jaw with his fingers. He wanted to jump away but that would be blatantly rude. He pretended that it was coincidence by continuing to move his head to the left, watching the video that was being displayed on the projector screen.

It was a music video that their company had produced, one that had received many good reviews. The party was put together by the company that had several artists working with the company the previous year as a way to thank the staff for their hard work and also to promote them to many other people in the industry. It was a business opportunity and hence many people in the company were supposedly there.

Seongwoo had been dodging Minhyun’s attention the past hour, wandering the bottom floor and snacking from the buffet style table full of fancy advertisers, looking for Daniel. Since he didn’t know anyone and had zero intention to stick by Minhyun’s side unless he wanted to introduce him again to someone, then he was alone and dreadfully bored. He’d been thankful to bump into some of the dancers and Jihoon and Woojin but they were preoccupied and went to the upper floor or left the building with their own stuff they said they had to do.

“It’s hot in here, huh? You’re sweating. You didn’t have to wear a suit, you know.”

“You said black and white party. The usual dress code is a suit.”

“True but for people who have modeling experience and a gorgeous face like you, you can get away with just slacks and a button up.”

Seongwoo’s head whipped around. He’d never told him that he was a model. Had he looked him up? Oh, wait. He probably had access to his resume that was in the database now that he was officially working for the company. He wasn’t the chief executive but he was a higher-up member supposedly with a lot of power, sort of the shadow boss as he heard it. Which meant, although he didn’t like the idea of this guy knowing information about him, he couldn’t make a fuss about it.

“Let’s go upstairs.”

Seongwoo glared at the filled cracker in his hand, gulped nervously and bit down on his lip. How terribly he wanted to refuse this person who kept touching him inappropriately and looked at him as if he were a juicy steak. Who knew what he’d try to do taking him to a place with less people.

_Daniel, are you here? Can’t you come save me and take me away from this creep? I don’t like anyone touching me but you. I’m uncomfortable. I wouldn’t go so far as to say I’m scared but the idea of being alone with this person is nerve wracking. Though the idea of losing my job by pissing off the second most powerful person in the company is more terrifying, so I have no choice to go with him. Unless you come soon and distract him so I can slip away._

He forced a smile on his face and nodded. “Alright. I haven’t been up there yet.”

“It’s quieter and it’s got a nice view. Less people and closer to the fans means it’s probably cooler.”

It didn’t sound like a terrible idea, but he hoped that less people didn’t mean there was anywhere with no people because that would signal trouble.

They went upstairs, Minhyun leading him with a hand on his elbow, waist, or lower back which was annoying and unpleasant. Seongwoo struggled not to frown and attempted to engage him in casual conversation, awkwardly thanking him for the constant stream of compliments and avoiding personal ones. He hated how flirty and obvious Minhyun was, how he was constantly looking at him with a condescending smirk and lustful eyes, how his hands were getting more adventurous, touching him intimately at his hips and face, how he brushed his lips against his ear and whispered close when he didn’t need to.

“Um…Maybe we should get back down, Minhyun-ssi. Someone is probably looking for you. It’s time to go back to business.”

Seongwoo cursed himself for noticing too late that he was being led into a dark, empty corner. Minhyun had him crowded to a wall, there not being any way to escape without offending him. He was brushing at his hair, having said there was some fuzz there he’d get out. His face was uncomfortably close, his eyes intensely scanning his face. Seongwoo was looking down, making sure to tilt his head so that his lips were far away from being accessible, his neck craning away, his hands rolling into fists as he became tensed and nervous.

“The only business I have to discuss is with you, sweetheart.”

Minhyun’s hands then were suddenly gripping his shoulder and waist firmly before sliding along them. His mouth and nose brushed along his jawline to his ear. Seongwoo pushed back against the wall and moved his head but was unable to dodge it. He had no choice but to shove the other away which would surely offend him.

“Seongwoo, you’re beautiful. You probably guessed it already but I’m interested in you. Now we’re alone finally. So, I can act on how much I want you. Are you feeling the same?”

“No. I’m not interested in having that sort of relationship with anyone at work. Back away and release me please. Let’s go back downstairs…”

“Give me a minute more. I’ll convince you. I can make you feel good. Stay still.”

Seongwoo’s eyes filled with tears, his body screaming that this was wrong and gross, his heart was racing because he was terrified and furious. Minhyun refused to back away, his hands fondled and rubbed him through his shirt, his lips pressing to his cheek.

_What am I supposed to do? He’s so forceful. If I just let him have his way for a moment, then he’ll see I’m not interested and give up, right? I hate the idea of him touching me though. It makes my skin crawl. I feel dirty. Someone, please come._

Through his blurry vision, he saw a figure in black coming into the area. Broad shoulders, tall figure, long legs, reddish hair. How he wished yet also didn’t that it was Daniel. What if he misunderstood?

He looked at the person and stretched his hand out towards him, whimpering. Minhyun thought that it was a pleasure sound from how he was caressing and sucking on his ear. He slipped down to kiss his neck. Seongwoo flinched, twisting his body to get away from his lips which branded and poisoned his skin, making an alarm sound in his head that he was in danger.

“What are you doing? Can’t you see that he’s crying and moving away from you? He doesn’t like that. Get off Seongwoo. Now.”

It was Daniel for sure. That was his deep, husky, slightly accented voice.

The newcomer came over, pushing Minhyun away from him, making him stumble back several feet. Seongwoo collapsed in relief, sinking to his knees, wiping at his eyes with embarrassment. His skin was itchy and dirty. He felt like he needed to scratch at it with disinfectant. The feeling of the creep’s lips and hands kept running through his brain like a broken record, making Seongwoo feel disgusting and shameful. He hugged himself and bit his lip to keep from whimpering, his body quaking like a leaf.

_Thank you for saving me but I wish you hadn’t seen that. Please don’t think that I’m into him. It’s not like that at all. I’ve only ever been attracted to you. Please don’t misunderstand…_

**Flashback**

Daniel was in a bad mood since he was forced by Jisung to do several things that he hated. One, wear a freaking godawfully uncomfortable, sweltering suit. Two, go to a work party (ew). Three, acting chummy with strangers for the sake of work connections, fake laughing at people’s unfunny statements and smiling to the point his cheeks hurt though there wasn’t much reason to smile about. He hated these sorts of things with a passion and could never get used to them.

Usually Minhyun, Jisung ,and Jaehwan handled these sort of necessary social functions, sometimes Jihoon and Woojin to pig out on free food. Even the food hadn’t helped improve his mood much. He took a break every ten minutes to get away from the stuffy crowds to adjust his sticky, constricting suit and get finger foods. Then, he’d browse the crowd, wondering if he’d see others he knew there, hoping for one attractive dancer in particular that was rumored to have been invited.

He wasn’t certain if he’d actually come because he’d supposedly had some plan with his best friend already scheduled. Daniel had advised him to do whatever he could use as an excuse to avoid these sort of functions because they were godawful boring and tiring and they didn’t get paid for it either.

He was in the middle of discussing one of the videos playing on the projector to a potential client when movement upstairs caught his eye. There was Minhyun unmistakably, his arm around someone tall and fair with finely sculpted features dressed in a traditional tuxedo looking like an actor at an awards show.

_Wait. That’s MY actor look-alike heart-throb. Seongwoo came! He looks amazing in a suit, wah~_

His delight and awe occurred only for a split second. His smile faded to a frown and his brows furrowed, his gaze going to Minhyun’s hand. It had slipped to Seongwoo’s waist, bringing him smoothly up against his side. He was saying something in his ear, much too close for comfort. They looked like they were intimately involved.

Had Minhyun invited him here to make a move? Had Seongwoo agreed because he’d fallen for him after their first meeting? Since when? They’d never interacted as far as he knew.

However, as he watched while biting at his nails nervously, something felt off. Seongwoo’s smile was forced and his body language read that he was tense and wishing to avoid the other’s touches. His eyes kept nervously flitting around and he didn’t seem engaged in the conversation, as if he were putting up with Minhyun while looking for an escape route. When he whispered in his ear, his pretty, large eeys half-way closed as if he were wincing.

Daniel smiled and chuckled, going up the stairs with ease. Planning to come to his crush’s rescue and win points with him for being a dashing hero. He wandered leisurely upstairs, searching for the handsome tall pair. When he found them towards the end of the hall, his heart stopped. For a moment, he hid and peeked around a column, his chest aching to see them touching intimately against a wall.

Minhyun had his hands on his body. Seongwoo wasn’t pushing him away. He was looking down and to the side. Then, Minhyun was kissing and running his hands on him. Seongwoo was still as a statue, his expression conflicted and stiff, his hands clenched into fists.

The jealousy rising up in him gradually changed to concern and alarm. Something was off about Seongwoo’s expression. When he realized that his eyes were glistening and he was clearly wishing to be anywhere else and shaking with fear not pleasure, not enjoying how Minhyun was touching him, Daniel pieced it all together. Minhyun must have approached him and Seongwoo was going along with it because he didn’t want to be fired. Minhyun had been forcing himself on him even though Seongwoo was uncomfortable and not inviting him to be physical. Seongwoo didn’t want what was happening to him and he didn’t like Minhyun that way.

That was all he needed to know to step into action. He would trust Seongwoo’s feelings were still (most likely? Possibly?) for him and that he wasn’t the sort of person to use seduction to pursue his dreams. He would save him from the creep pushing himself on him without thinking as a human and taking advantage of a person rising up from the bottom with a new passion.

It wasn’t that Minhyun couldn’t take a hint, he was sure, but rather than he didn’t want to take a hint. Since he’d always been the type to do whatever he had to get what he wanted in life, sometimes bulldozing and ignoring people’s feelings. He wasn’t the sensitive sort and he needed a clear line to be drawn when he went overboard. What he really needed, apparently, was some lessons in empathy.

Daniel would teach his friend a lesson, even if it meant that he had to confront him and create tension within the company. That was the right thing to do. He needed to do that for Seongwoo, who wasn’t a stranger but his friend and the person that he wanted to date someday.

**End Flashback**

Daniel rushed over and pushed the taller man off. The only way he could think to deal with the situation was to first, remove him from being near Seongwoo, and two, fiercely scold him.

“Daniel. What are you getting involved for? We were busy with our own personal business. Which doesn’t concern you, so you should stay--”

“I’m not going to stay out of it. No one would when you’re forcing yourself on someone. That’s sexual harassment.”

“I wasn’t. I was making a move because I’m interested in him and he’s single as far as I know. He didn’t stop me. How do you know he wasn’t liking it?”

“Because he was crying, you asshole. He was only letting you have your way because he’s scared of being fired by making you upset.”

Minhyun laughed, setting Daniel on edge. How could he actually have the audacity to laugh in this situation? Seongwoo was on his knees and sniffling, shivering even. Daniel was tense with his hands balled, strongly tempted to punch this insensitive guy in the face but since they were friends since long ago, he was holding himself back.

“You think this is funny?” he asked tightly.

“Yeah, a little bit. Isn’t it? You’re getting nasty with me and making assumptions because you like him. If you want to claim him as your own, then you should have just told me so earlier. That way there’s no confusions and you don’t need to go acting like a snarling puppy over a bone. I asked about him and you gave me information without hesitation. I invited Seongwoo here and been hitting on me, but he never openly pushed me away and agreed to go upstairs with me. So, I figured obviously that he was available to make a move on and that you were over your guy crush.”

“Just because he goes upstairs with you doesn’t mean anything. And leave me out of this. Whether I liked or like him wouldn’t have really mattered to you and we both know that. Because once you want something, nothing and no-one else matters.”

“Eh, that’s not true. Of course, it matters if you have feelings still.”

“Liar.”

“I’m not a bad guy. I wasn’t trying to steal him from you or force myself on him. I thought that he could be into me and I just kissed him a little bit. What’s the fuss about? There’s some misunderstanding here,” Minhyun insisted with his hands thrown up but his smirk was saying otherwise, as if he found this situation amusing and enjoyed messing with Daniel.

Daniel dug his fingers into his palms and grit his teeth, strongly tempted to punch his flawless, stone-like face. He knew that Minhyun was a bit of a dirtbag but this was too much. He wasn’t going to think of him as a friend anymore. He’d lost all respect and couldn’t stand his current personality.

“Apologize to him. Right now.”

“Then you’ll drop this and chill? Alright. Seongwoo, I’m sorry if I got carried away. You should have just said that you didn’t want me to do that.”

Seongwoo looked up, glaring at him with his quivering lips set in a firm line. Finally, he said something.

“I did. But you did it anyway. So, apology not accepted.”

Daniel’s head whipped to him once he heard this, his face contorting in fury.

“He’s lying. He never told me directly to stop or push me away. There’s a misunderstanding because you did that. I thought that you were okay with--”

Minhyun was forced to stop when Daniel’s fist collided with his cheek. He wiped his mouth, looking down at the ground with surprise.

“He shouldn’t have to push you off for you to know that he wasn’t interested. You ass. Stop making excuses and get out of his sight. Don’t talk to him. Ever. If you try and fire him, then I’ll expose everything.”

Minhyun half laughed, wiped his mouth again, then shot them both a nasty, truly chilly look.

“Do whatever you want. I’m not interested anymore. In him or the company. I can work anywhere else. You need me more than I need you. Tell everyone if that’s what you want and I’ll leave immediately. I assure you I won’t go within a foot of him. More trouble than he’s worth.”

“Sounds good. Get out of here,” Daniel snarled, jerking his head.

Minhyun slowly adjusted his suit, tossed an arrogant smirk after collecting his expression to its usual frigid, regally beautiful state. Then, he walked away as if he could care less and had done nothing wrong, not even sparing a glance to the man on the floor. Daniel was strongly tempted to rush after him and beat him into a pulp. If only that would guarantee to make Minhyun regret his actions and apologize to Seognwoo properly. However, he figured it was a waste of time, seeing as he didn’t know who this person was anymore let alone how to properly deal with him. It was more important to take care of Seongwoo who was still shaken up.

He offered his hand, gently helping Seognwoo to stand. He held his hand, brushing his thumb over the back, his other hand wiping at some stray wetness on his face. Seongwoo sniffled and took a shaky deep breath, attempting to collect himself and avoiding his eyes.

Daniel rubbed at his cheek even after the tears were gone, gazing at him with concern and fondness. He desperately wanted to hold him, but even that he was allowing this much physical contact after having intimacy forced on him was a miracle he didn’t want to risk. Seongwoo must be feeling terrible and touching him could bring back bad memories. He might even be traumatized after that horrific experience.

He held his hand and stayed silently by his crush’s side, giving him comfort.

“Seongwoo hyung. I’m sorry sincerely on his behalf. No matter how much he liked you, he shouldn’t have done this. That wasn’t even a proper apology. I’ll make him see what he did wrong later.”

“Don’t bother with it, Niel. I don’t want to create any conflicts inside the staff. Like he said, it was a misunderstanding. It’s my fault. I probably gave him the wrong signals. I’m used to it. I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt this time and forgive him since he apologized. Let’s just forget about it.”

“Like I could. He mistook your compliance as a sign that it was alright to continue and then he forced himself on you even when you said not to. That’s wrong and he made you upset. I don’t want to forgive him and I’m not going to forget about it,” Daniel swore stubbornly, squeezing his hand as anger bubbled up inside him again.

Seongwoo noticed his grip strengthening and brushed his hand between both of his own, putting on a small, reassuring smile.

“I’m fine. If we don’t let it go, then it could put our jobs at risk and mess up future productions. I just want to leave this all behind here at the party. Tomorrow I’m going to act like nothing ever happened. I hope that you will too.

This isn’t the first time that something like this has happened, Daniel. Like I said, I have a habit of giving mixed signals. And I didn’t refuse or push him away when he was being more subtle all week. This is my fault largely. Now the misunderstanding has been cleared up. He said that he wasn’t interested. So, we don’t need to worry about it anymore. Hmm? Don’t be angry, even in my place. Angry doesn’t suit you. You’re an always smiling, hyper puppy.”

The choreographer was surprised to find himself chuckling, his anger fading away rapidly. Though his concern wasn’t. He tugged on Seongwoo’s hand, smiling softly.

“I’ll take you somewhere nice, hyung. Follow me.”

“Wow, there’s even a pool area. How did I miss that?”

They were on a small veranda, looking over a small peanut shaped pool. There were some people below mingling in small groups, drinking champagne. The area looked romantic with the strings of fairy lights hanging off the building stretching over the pool to the trees on the other side.

“This is one of my secret spots. Whenever there’s a function held here, I escape after an hour or two. I just relax and pig out up here since it’s quiet with a scenic view.”

“Good idea. But you forgot the snacks.”

“Woops. That’s true. Are you hungry? I can go get you some.”

“No, I’m not. I don’t have an appetite. Don’t leave. Stay here please.”

Something in his voice triggered an alarm. Seongwoo was still upset and he was scared or uncomfortable being left alone. Daniel smiled and leaned over the railing right next to him.

“I won’t go anywhere then. You’re stuck with me the rest of the night.”

“I don’t mind.” Seongwoo smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. Daniel noticed that he was rubbing at his arm and neck.

He shrugged out of his jacket and put it over his shoulders, assuming that he was cold. Seongwoo thanked him but as he looked out with a blank expression over the pool area, he continued to rub his body under the fabric.

“What’s wrong? Are you having an allergic reaction?”

Seongwoo shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. It’s just that…it’s well…it feels itchy, where he touched…”

He bit his lip, voice fading away, face tense and gloomy. Daniel pondered what could be the issue that it wasn’t easy to talk about. When a suspicion crossed his mind, he felt like tearing off his tie and tossing it into the water. He tossed it instead on the floor and then took his fury out on the railing by strangling it.

_How dare that jerk touch him and make him traumatized. He can’t even forget about it. I hate the idea that he’s been touched by someone else. I hate even more than he keeps thinking of it and it continues to upset him. I want him to forget about it. I want to help somehow. But he doesn’t want me to get involved with Minhyun, so that option is out. I have to de-traumatize him somehow. How to do that? How do you erase a memory from your skin?_

“I didn’t like it. That’s not how I wanted it to be. My first time being touched by a guy. It wasn’t even a person I’m attracted to. And he didn’t have permission. It felt dirty and unpleasant. I didn’t like it at all and it’s hard to get it off my mind. Though I suggested we forget it. It’s harder than I thought. It was a nasty experience, so I guess it will take some time…”

“Do you…want me to help you forget, hyung? To remove the feeling?”

Seongwoo looked over at him, his eyes glossy as if he were on the verge of tears again. They also held this haunted quality, as if he were trapped in the unpleasant memory. He slowly nodded.

“Yes. If you know a way…”

“Well, I haven’t been in this position myself, but I have a theory we can try out. It’s hard to erase a memory from the skin but we can trace over it with a more pleasant memory, from someone you hopefully don’t detest.”

He stepped behind Seognwoo, carefully slipping the jacket off of him and hanging it on the railing. Then he gently placed his hands on Seongwoo’s shoulders. For a moment he tensed, then after taking a deep breath and assuring the person behind him that was nearly as nervous was one that he trusted instead of the one in his memories, he was able to relax subtly.

Daniel smiled with relief and affection. Seongwoo was so pretty and cute, small and delicate despite being nearly the same height as him. Even the backside of him was incredibly charming and lovable. He rubbed his thumbs over his shoulder bones and then several silent moments later started to rub gently from his shoulder to his elbows, as if washing away the mark left. He told himself not to be nervous or shy but rather to think of it like he were doing physical therapy.

Seongwoo took another shaky breath and then closed his eyes, his back slumping as if he were tired. Daniel easily took the weight on his chest, continuing to rub his arms, glancing at Seongwoo’s tempting neck right by him, recalling that he’d seen Minhyun kissing there. He wasn’t sure if he was brave enough to ask about touching there, but arms at least he could do.

“Better?”

“Hmm. I think it’s helping. Thank you, Daniel.”

“Sure. It’s what anyone would do.”

“I doubt that. You’re such a sweet person. I’m glad that you came.”

“Yeah, I’m glad too. Where else did he touch?”

Seongwoo hesitated, then he took his hand and pulled it to his waist. “Here.”

“Okay. I’ll proceed with the treatment. If you don’t mind the intrusion.”

“That’s perfectly fine, doctor. I trust you.”

His hands were shaky because he’d never touched Seongwoo for more than a brief moment there, certainly not as if he were caressing him. His nerves were back and he couldn’t think of it as innocently as before. Seongwoo took his other hand and pulled it around his chest, nestling back until he was cozy. They were partially hugging now, able to feel each other’s feverish skin and racing hearts.

“You know what though, hyung. The first person to touch you wasn’t him, but me. Back then, in the shadows…”

Seongwoo smiled wistfully, his mind frazzling and only able to focus on his wonderful hands. The touching paired with another pair of hands in his memories, laying fully over the unpleasant ones, overlapping, squishing them so they practically faded.

“Ah, that’s true. You’re right. Thank you for reminding me about that. Now I feel significantly better. The first person to touch me was you. And I recall that it felt fantastic. Exhilarating, thrilling, like being shocked…”

“Maybe we were actually electrocuted. I don’t recall all the details,” Daniel teased as he brushed his nose curiously along his neck.

Seongwoo’s eyes widened and his heart skipped but he remained still. When Seongwoo didn’t tense or comment about it, he took that as a sign he was allowed to touch there now. His hand slowly ran up his chest to brush his fingers over his curved, creamy neck, tracing the line of his sharp jaw and more prominent veins and muscles he could see there, awed by the beautiful shapes and colors. His fair skin was silky and supple, his features sharp yet delicate. It was absolutely mesmerizing.

Seongwoo’s chuckles stopped once he started to touch his neck, his breath hitching and then being held, his heart beat thumping steadily like his own was. The moment was intense, still sweet but not as innocent as it had been when he first started rubbing his shoulders. Things were going places and they were alone with no reason to stop.

They knew or figured at least that they liked each other in a special way. They knew they were attracted and there was all this thick chemistry between them for years. They both were becoming more and more eager to act on it and now an opportunity was presenting itself. Daniel had an excuse to touch Seongwoo intimately. Seongwoo had no intention to stop him, eagerly drinking in every hot, gentle brush of the contact making his brain turn into mush, melting back against him, his skin feeling as if it were coated with a sheen of buzzing electric waves.

The longer the brushing and snuggling happened, the more excited they grew. Seongwoo boldly turned around, wrapping his arms around Daniel’s waist with their fronts pressed together in a real hug. He looked up at the surprised redhead, noticing his eyes were smoldering but his face flushed which was an alluring contrast. They stared at each other, gaze flickering to each other’s parted mouths several times. The mood around them was extremely strange and charged as if the air between them was alive.

They were saying with their eyes what they hadn’t yet been able to say with their mouths. What they weren’t brave enough to actually voice out. Their feelings, their curiosity, their interest, their worries and their hopes to have permission to do something crazy.

They knew they shouldn’t cross the line being co-workers and considering they were in a place that was visible. However, the attraction was strong and the distance tempting to breach. This time around, Daniel was the one to initiate the first soft brush of quivering, curious lips. Just like back then, they were instantly addicted to the sparks that followed, feeling thrilled at the pleasant contact.

Drunk on the romantic atmosphere and their overcharged, ignited hormones, they started kissing in earnest. As if they couldn’t get enough and didn’t want to be apart, their warm, soft lips crashed together repeatedly each couple seconds, growing firmer and bolder as their hands grabbed clothes and tugged the other closer. As the kisses became more curious and passionate, lips parted and tongues started swirling and lapping. Minutes later, they pulled away, huffing, facing away from each other and wiping at their swollen lips.

“I’m sorry, hyung. That was…wrong and unprofessional. I admit that I’m attracted to you but I shouldn’t have gotten carried away. I had no ill intention earlier when I offered to help and took you here, I swear. That was wrong of me as your boss. I should have controlled my feelings better.”

Seongwoo didn’t like hearing the other apologize. He was the one that had turned to face him and hugged him, giving him a clear signal. He had kissed him back and pulled him close, not wanting to stop or push him away. He hadn’t refused in the slightest. It had been such a fantastic moment that if Daniel hadn’t pulled away, who knew how much further they would have gone.

He wanted to admit that he’d liked it a lot and he was also insanely attracted to Daniel, but his commentary reminded him of something. They weren’t dating. They were co-workers. He had no idea how Daniel felt about him. It could be that he was only attracted to him but didn’t want to be in a relationship with him even casually, which was why he was suddenly dropping the ‘boss’ commentary and putting up a boundary between them that was never there before.

His face flamed and he nearly slammed his forehead on the railing to think that they’d done something risqué without even confirming what they wanted from each other, what their interests were. He’d just gotten into the company. If he confessed and said that he wanted to date him, not just fool around and by some miracle, Daniel said yes and then things went south, he would have to leave the company. If he didn’t want to be more than casual, things with them would eventually go south as well. Resulting in him likely leaving the company or being asked to go because they couldn’t work together properly.

There was the risk of others finding out and asking him to leave as well. There were many ways that things could go wrong, all risking his career that he’d just gotten started on. He should fight his physical urges and keep his feelings to himself for now. If Daniel made a move on him later and their relationship remained ambiguous, maybe then he could respond, secretly enjoying and taking advantage of the hot moment. As long as they kept things professional and carefully under wraps. Daniel was sexy and his touches made him feel good. He thought he liked him as more romantically, so having a physical relationship was better than being alone and having nothing at all. He hated the idea of not being around his boss and losing out on his dream job as well.

“There’s no need to be sorry, Daniel. I’m not upset that you k-kissed me. I guess we’re both tipsy again. Weird things happen when we are around each other and alcohol is involved. I won’t misunderstand. I know it’s not that you’re gay and wanting to date me or something. Things happen when there’s a romantic mood around and sometimes you get curious. Let’s think of it as another accident.”

Feeling overwhelmed by what had just happened and the swirl of messy emotions going on his mind, Seongwoo slipped away before Daniel noticed since he was looking in the opposite direction by the railing. He needed to get away from Daniel to think and calm himself.

“Hyung…Is that what you think? You’re wrong there. The kiss...it was not a drunken mistake this time and though I’m not gay, well I think that I’m gay when it comes to you. I get curious what it’s like to be with a guy around you and only you. Because you’re special to me, I suppose. Because I…like you…and I want to be more than just experimental friends with you…I want to be as close to you as possible. But then, I’m your boss too which is risky. Also, I know that you’re not into guys and your condition today was not good which probably influenced you kissing me back, so I’m worried that…”

Daniel turned around to see that at some point in the middle of his confession that Seongwoo had disappeared. He hung his head over the railing and groaned.

“Just how much of that did he hear? I shouldn’t have mentioned work or apologized right after we stopped. That gave him the completely wrong idea. I’m not sorry that I kissed him at all. That was perfect. I was sorry more about the timing and location. Stupid coward. You should have just said how you felt. I really like you, hyung. Would you be my first boyfriend? I don’t want to be stuck in the friend zone forever. What’s so hard about saying that? Now he thinks you don’t like him and kissed him as another drunk experiment. Dammit.”

He hit the railing and glared down at the pool, thinking over how he could fix this and reverse the damage that he had caused. They’d been doing so well and he’d caused a snag in the process of their developing relationship.

_Figures, since I don’t know what the hell I’m doing when attempting to court a guy. This is such a frustrating mess. Maybe in the future I need to consult with Jisung to figure out how gays work._

Within a couple months, Seongwoo and Daniel were a famous choreography-dance duo. The company was doing better thanks to all their love calls and they’d been given extra bonuses for appearing as cameo dance partners in a couple of music videos. They had more money than they knew what to do with. Which was why they were having a meeting, all the executives (many of which used to dance together when they were younger) were arguing about what they could use their excess budgets for, for the sake of the team in general.

“We should improve our studio. Or build an annex with a new studio that’s bigger.”

“I think we need to replace our equipment with something more state of the art.”

“We could build a cafeteria like some big entertainment companies. Or even a small café where staff and visitors could get more filling snacks instead of having to walk out to the convenience or grocery stores.”

“Oh, we could also create a lounge area. We have nowhere to rest but the sofas in the studio or the office, but there’s all the desks and computers there so it doesn’t feel relaxing in the slightest. We can set up a gaming station there and put in a fridge and a microwave.”

The ideas were endless, but they were all more materialistic and not anything that they necessarily needed, which was why they were rejected by the leader.

“Isn’t there anything we can do to be more…I don’t know…helpful and productive?”

“Oh! I know!”

The group turned to their newcomer who was usually silent and observant at meetings, always a good listener and willing to offer his opinion but only when asked. He didn’t make suggestions directly because he felt that it wasn’t his place being the newest recruit and not having some high-power position. He’d removed his hands from his chin and clapped, capturing all their attention before he spoke. His coal orbs were shimmering, suggesting excitement and confidence with his idea.

“Why don’t we give back to the dancing community? All of us basically come from dancing backgrounds, right? And there’s lots of people like we were, struggling to make something of themselves with the thing they’re passionate about since it costs a lot of money, but their families aren’t easily supportive. We could donate to smaller, struggling dance academies or have a benefit dance with the younger generation to raise money for them.”

“I love that,” Daniel chimed in with a wide grin, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

Seongwoo sort of figured that he would because he was famous for donating and helping causes whenever he could. He rubbed his button nose, smiling in a flattered, proud, slightly bashful manner. He really liked it when he made his crush pleased.

“Rather then us simply donating, I think we can raise more to help young dancers who are struggling financially or are also orphaned by having a benefit. People can see how important dancing is, how good they are, how fun and healthy it is. Then they will want to support their dreams. We’d be improving our reputation and helping the dance community and later on those kids might come to us to work so we’d have more dancers and other necessary staff. This idea is genius. Isn’t it, Jisung hyung?”

“I’m the one that deals with money…” Minhyun muttered crossly since Daniel hadn’t addressed him.

Truthfully, Daniel was still holding a grudge against Minhyun for making an inappropriate move on Seongwoo. He didn’t trust him or like him. He was lucky that he’d been civil when they crossed paths in the office area.

Daniel smiled tightly at him and bobbed his head curtly in a half-assed apology simply to be polite and not ruffle feathers amongst the staff or create weird rumors. As of yet, no one knew that anything had happened between Minhyun and Seongwoo and he’d prefer to keep it that way. He’d be more satisfied if Minhyun didn’t even glance at Seongwoo or be allowed in the same room as him because he didn’t at all deserve to breathe same air as his crush and he was worried that he was interested and would try something.

However, Seongwoo had told him to forget it and pretend that it hadn’t happened because he didn’t want to cause internal trouble and Daniel had to respect that. He wouldn’t do anything that disrespected or hurt his close friend. He always had his eye on Minhyun and their relationship wasn’t anything close to what it had been years ago. There was no helping that. They were both awkward and wary around each other, having several subtly tense moments like this. Although Jisung likely knew as he knew everything with his dog-like senses that something was strange there, he ignored it.

“I’m the boss here so I make the final decision. And obviously you wouldn’t have a problem with it, since it’s not materialistic or a waste. So, let’s do this benefit dance. I think it sounds like the best idea because it has the most amount of benefits and it fits our long-term goals. Good thinking, Seongwoo. I’m glad we have you on our team. You’ve been a real assest.”

Seongwoo bowed, trying to hold back his pleased grin from splitting his face in half. Daniel grinned smugly, looking at him with pride and flicking Minhyun off under the table who was looking like a lemon head.

“Yes!”

“Been holding that in awhile, huh?”

Daniel came up behind the celebrating Seongwoo in the hallway, arms crossed and chuckling. The others had returned to the office or the studio or gone out for early lunch while Seongwoo had been there saying goodbye to everyone as they walked out. Daniel had been purposefully doddling, wanting to steal some alone time with Seongwoo. Though he hardly needed to make excuses. They were together most of the day and usually took their meals together as well. Since their jobs were connected.

The reason the choreographer monopolized the dancer’s time every chance he could get, especially if they were alone was because he couldn’t forget that amazing night and he wanted to repeat it, thinking that he’d slowly been getting a better chance to date Seongwoo who was even harder to nab as a boyfriend than he’d originally thought. Since hat night Seongwoo had fled after they kissed, things had been awkward yet still charged between them, as if he thought about it and wanted a repeat as much as he did.

Silly enough since he was the one that had pushed him away and caused the misunderstanding, but Daniel refused to give up on clearing up this misunderstanding and breaching the gap that had been created. It wasn’t a good idea to date a co-worker, it was true, but he desperately wanted to because Seongwoo was so amazing and he realized that even more so after Seongwoo attempted to put distance between them. The more distance he put up, the more that he wanted to step forward and cover it.

Seongwoo still acted friendly with him but he was less flirty and touchy which was a shame. Daniel countered that by being even more so, which irritated him because he said that it wasn’t fair that he made him confused, going back on how he’d acted and breaking their promise to forget their previous incidents.

Daniel grabbed Seongwoo’s hand as he spun around poking it in the air doing a comical dance, then brought it to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. The dancer stalled, turning beat red, stunned into silence. Daniel let out a soft, throaty chuckle as he openly admired the beauty in front of him.

“You’re cute, hyung. And a genius on top of being the prettiest person in the world.”

“Stop that, nonsense. There you go confusing me again. You can’t just go flirting one day and then the next day draw the line saying you’re my boss and don’t want to get involved. Do you know how hypocritical you are? It’s infuriating.”

Seongwoo whined and pouted. Daniel couldn’t possibly resist that. After looking over his shoulder, he grabbed his face and swooped in to plant a kiss on his face. Showing clearly what he wanted and a bit of what he felt for the other, at least that he was too attractive to resist. It wasn’t the first time this happened, but probably the tenth.

As usual, Seongwoo was all bark and no bite. He didn’t resist him for a second but rather met his lips eagerly, his breath hitching as he inhaled sharply, his spindly lashes draping onto the ridges of his sculpted cheeks. Sometimes while working they just got in the mood or Daniel boldly made a move when they’re alone and Seongwoo more often than not let him have his way, complaining about him being a beast and bothering him, not being professional afterwards.

It was an ambiguous relationship they had now, but they were satisfied if casual intimacy was all they could have at the moment since they’d yet to talk seriously about more and clear up the past misunderstandings. They wanted to but there was never a proper time because they were soon swamped with some new task. Their private time was always short and infrequent besides when they were eating and that wasn’t a place to have a serious, relationship talk. A thrilling, sweet something relationship while also being coworkers and close friends wasn’t so bad though. It worked in its own dysfunctional way. At least, they often felt happy and had pleasant dreams.

After stealing a few sweet, playful kisses and loose hugging a moment, they broke away, casting nervous glances around, their faces and ears a shade darker.

“No one’s here. A minute more?”

“Stop that, _Boss_. I’ve got stuff to do.”

“What stuff? Can I tag along?”

“No, and you’re such a puppy. You have stuff you have to do too, I’m sure. Other stuff like perfecting more choreo masterpieces.”

Daniel was the one to pout. Seongwoo giggled and playfully pushed his shoulder. Daniel captured his arm, touching as long as he could while Seongwoo walked the opposite direction, wistfully smiling and feeling like he hated to let him go. Their finger tips hooked for several moments when they reached each other, both of them smiling fondly at each other, their eyes saying many flirty, warm things.

“I’ll let you go. Only if I can watch you leave.”

“Tch. You just want to stare at my butt.”

Daniel sheepishly grinned, brushing at his neck and holding back nervous laughter. That was the truth. They both knew that they enjoyed staring at each other’s butts whenever they were behind, though they’d only dared to touch on a couple of occasions, mostly in jest since their intimate moments didn’t ever get too risqué being that they were inside the company and all.

“Catchy you later.”

“Maybe.”

“Most definitely. I’ll search until I come across you.”

Seongwoo smirked brattily over his shoulder, now halfway down the hallway. “That’s called hunting.”

“What do you think about this kid?”

“I think they’re all good. Let’s just put them all in.”

Seongwoo pouted. “I don’t want to be cut-throat either but we have to put on an impressive performance so we need to be realistic. We can’t accept everyone, Niel. That would mean there’s over two hundred people. We couldn’t possibly give them all screen time. The performance will only go forty minutes.”

“So then, let’s get permission to use the theater for longer. An hour at least.”

Seongwoo sighed, pushing away the contestant photos, all teenagers or elementary schoolers. He turned to the person on the left who was playing with some loose threads on his striped, colorful sweater.

“This should be your decision. You’re the one that usually chooses people. You chose me.”

“You’re right. I did choose you. Maybe I shouldn’t because you think too much and you’re a perfectionist and you don’t give me any attention.”

Now the redhead was whining and looking sulky. Seongwoo smiled softly, realizing what this was really about. The adorableness of it all made his insides melt into sticky, warm goo.

“Oh, I see. You just want this to be done with quickly because we’re alone right now. If I give you some sugar, will you then help me?”

“Hmm. If it’s satisfactory sugar. I could consider genuinely helping.”

Daniel closed his eyes and pursed out his lips, waiting to be kissed which was what the ‘sugar’ keyword implied. The dancer played a joke on the choreographer by pressing only his finger to his pursed lips. Daniel opened his eyes and frowned cutely.

“That was negative marks out of ten.”

Seongwoo laughed and rubbed his leg. “Arasso, arasso. I was just having a bit of fun messing with you. Because when I do, you’re way too cu—”

Daniel lurched forward, hating to hear that foul word with a c and desperately wanting to kiss him because he looked so soft and lovely today with that oversized knit sweater, red beret, and his raven hair in a comma style. He’d been wanting to kiss him for hours as they auditioned and interviewed kid dancers for their benefit but he had to wait an exceptionally long time to be alone with him. Then, Seongwoo had insisted on getting straight to work which made him broody and rebellious.

He decided that he’d just take what he wanted since he knew that Seongwoo wasn’t going to object or push him away for this much as long as they were alone. Seongwoo’s hands cradled his jawline, pulling him closer, his lips vibrating and pressing against his eagerly, pleased with the surprise. They slowly pulled away a few moments later, the sweet kiss still lingering on their parted lips, their eyes in a daze.

“That was about a seven. You can do better, Ong Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo wrinkled up his bitable button nose. “Tch. You’re just trying to get more sugar. Kang Daniel.”

Daniel smiled cheekily. “So what if I am? I’ll do whatever helps me get more. Give me tips on getting sugar from you.”

“How about no. You know too much already that it’s got you spoiled. You have a real sweet tooth you know. Just take these instead.”

Out of the bag resting on the floor next to his foot, the dancer tossed over a bag of Haribo mixed jellies. Daniel brightened up like a child on Christmas morning, hugging the plastic bag to his chest like it was precious, his eyes warm and sparkly.

“Oh, you brought these for me? You remember what I like. I’m touched. Hyung~”

“Yah, quit that. That was supposed to get you to stop this so we can get back to work, not make you even clingier and more obnoxious,” Seongwoo complained as Daniel hugged him and rubbed his nose in his neck, both which were quite ticklish and made him flustered.

“Good job, Daniel. The performance is as superb as ever. Putting the final scene with hip hop clothes, the bandanas, and the Heelys. Those little touches were sheer genius.”

“Eh. You’re the genius, Seongwoo hyung. This whole plan was originally your idea. I simply helped bring your sketch to life and added in the entertaining details.”

Seongwoo looked back at the man that had bumped him, his partner in various crimes and the man that he wished was his partner in a romantic way. His feelings for the dance god, genius choreographer that was such a gentleman and perfect boyfriend material were growing day by day, especially as they worked together on the benefit project.

They were put in charge of the entire project and other projects were put on hold or shifted to others in the meantime. That had significantly increased their time together, much of it alone when they weren’t giving lessons to the kids after school hours. Every moment together was bliss, solidifying their feelings.

Now Seongwoo thought how silly it was before to have tried to put distance or doubted Daniel’s feelings for him. If he was only attracted, then he would have given up after all these months. Here he was still flirting, looking at him with hearts in his eyes, doing things for him, complimenting him excessively whenever the chance arose, being his rock and most supportive fanboy on top of the stolen intimacy. He was sure that if he asked Daniel to date and get out of this weird between stage they were stuck in that he would say (or possibly shout) yes. Just as he’d quickly and effortlessly admitted to liking him (though others had been joking when they asked him).

Daniel had zero shame about being affectionate with a guy in the company and didn’t seem like he had any intention to hide their relationship later on as long as Seongwoo approved it. Seongwoo liked that most about him. How supportive of his decisions he was and how respectful. If he said that they had to hide it from their friends and family forever, he probably still would with a minor bit of puppy whining.

“Hyung, what do you think if we date?”

“Daniel, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

They blinked and turned to each other in surprise. They’d just asked each other out super casually at the same time. Goofy, blissful smiles spread across their faces as they burst out laughing, falling over each other and touching naturally which eventually went into cozy hand holding.

“Yes, I’d love to.”

“Same here.”

“How do we end up doing that?”

“It’s the nature of science I guess.”

The group had given them the nickname of scientists about a month into working together because of their chemistry and balance together as well as the fact they unconsciously mirrored each other. It was a nickname they found fitting and liked to brag about. It was fun to rub in how close they were in a short time, just another factor that allowed them to work splendidly together and bring in many more customers.

They had even appeared in the newspaper last week as a fresh, much loved great dancer/promising choreographer pair that was on the way to re-vamping the industry. The reporter had praised them, mentioned about the benefit they were preparing, and said that they were a duo to look out for. They also talked about how they’d both been dreaming and practicing dance since they were kids and had even known each other back then, showing that anything could be accomplished if you have the drive and passion and don’t give up. That sometimes it just takes time and encouraging friends.

Seongwoo had teared up reading that, thinking about all that he’d been through in his long struggle to have a solid career in a field he was passionate in and that suited him. It was all thanks to Daniel that he was here and his success and even the praise he was getting from people in the industry. Daniel argued that he’d only been there to give a little push and be his cheerleader when he’d been afraid to go for his dream, that all this was because he was talented and deserved it, that God had been testing and driving him until he arrived at their studio. However, in this case, Seongwoo wasn’t only grateful or believing this was because of God. He was grateful for Daniel to have been destined to come across his path when he was lost and fully believed that the reason his life had turned around was because of his support and friendship.

He’d told him thanks and hugged him as tight as a koala, refusing to let go and crying on his shoulder, making Daniel feel overwhelmed and blushing as red as a tomato. Daniel had had no choice but to cradle the oversensitive baby in his lap and rub his back until he’d cried out all the fluids in his body, accidentally falling asleep because the man’s embrace was so comforting and warm.

After the benefit was over, the dancers and staff all ate fried chicken delivered from the company. The executive members which was mostly composed of men who used to dance together were sitting together.

Jihoon paused after eating his who-knew-what-number of chicken legs and tossing the impressively cleaned bone atop of his giant, greasy mountain.

“You guys...” He paused to lick his fingers, eyes narrowing in the direction of the pair across from him. “…look different. Something happened?”

They shared a bashful, giddy grin, then said confidently together towards the group, “We’re dating.”

The guys started clapping and congratulating them, one less enthusiastic than the rest as to be expected.

Jisung wiped off his oily hands with a wet tissue, then rushed over to give them warm hugs, going overboard with Seongwoo as if he were being married into their unorthodox family as of today.

“Finally, this dumb and dumber couple got over the ‘it’s just a guy crush’ phase. That slow burn took a ridiculously long time to be over with. Jeez. I’m a granny now waiting for this relationship to develop. But thankfully, I get to see the day before I die. Daniel…”

“Yeah, yeah. You can say it. Just once and then let’s be done with the many years of teasing already.”

“I told you so!”

Seongwoo giggled as Daniel groaned and collapsed on his shoulder. He patted the other’s coppery head, stroking the silky strands over his super round head with care.

“My roommates are going to say a lot worse. I can hear Sungwoon and Guanlin already. Oh, you’ll have to come over and be officially introduced.”

“Not that I mind, but I’m nervous now. Do we have to make it all formal?”

“Funny. I didn’t think you could even get nervous.”

“You make me nervous all the time, hyung.”

He linked their fingers together and pressed the back of his hand to his chest, which was fluttering. Seongwoo smiled softly, wishing to kiss his forehead but sure they’d be teased relentlessly as there were still some eyes on them, drinking in the image of them being couply.

“I see that. I’m glad I’m not the only one wrecked with nerves. Anyway, we can just have a casual meeting.”

“Is there anyone that needs a job? Could they just come by to audition and then we’ll chill after and drop the bomb?” Daniel asked hopefully, still laying on his shoulder as if it were his own personal pillow.

Seongwoo didn’t mind as he was now absently playing with Daniel’s fingers, a habit he had when he was relaxed and bored. It seemed that his cuticles were getting better after Seongwoo had made him stop biting.

“I won’t let you accept them if they try to come here. I want you to myself.”

Daniel smiled wide and squealed, stamping his feet on the ground. He loved that so much that he couldn’t contain himself. Seongwoo chuckled, watching him through his soft curtain of raven locks with affection and the sweetest smile.

“Cute. Woops, sorry. You hate to hear that. It just slipped out.”

Daniel squeezed his hand, snuggling a little bit closer and stealing a feather-light peck on his neck.

“That’s alright. You can say it, hyung. Only you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry to make Minhyun kinda evil but onghwang is hot too and Ong is irrisistible so I just had to put it in there, kinda another connection to the movie I'm borrowing ideas from. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this random life story to the end. It's a different story since it's mellow and based on real life events. Plus, it's connected to the themes and some scenes of the movie Honey, which I see more as about personal growth while striving for dreams and once you succeed, you pay it forward by helping others succeed in their own dreams. I've kept it fluffy and the romance rather minimal and slow building throughout because I wanted to focus on their dreams, their struggles and feelings, and how they have grown over the years, their encounters and friendship being one of the huge drives to succeed. The dancers guy crushing on each other for years being officially together at the end is just a nice benefit to wrap up things cleanly. 
> 
> I hope that this story has made you look back on ongniel's struggles chasing their dreams up until Produce happened or even skipping that to where they are now. I tried to incorporate as many things I could from my research that could fit with the story line I was going for. It's not their full life story obviously and they didn't know wanna one members back then but I thought that's more enjoyable to read about than random people and I didn't feel comfortable putting their friends' real names in a fic though I do know several (but in my mind they are part of the crews and dance team, so if you re-read just think of them in the background). Our boys really been through a lot, all eleven of them so I hope that we can look back and appreciate how much they've accomplished at their young age and look forward to their future challenges and successes with anticipation, supporting them more enthusiastically. I often look back which is why I'm so impressed by ongniel's successes compared to less than a decade ago even when no-one knew who were they were and they were struggling just to get a bit of recognition or even to be allowed to debut somewhere. Because of that, I feel really excited and grateful for any project that comes to them and I'm sure they are both thinking that way, which is why they're such a humble, cheerful, ever thankful and sensitive pair. Because they been through a lot of dark times and they're so grateful for people who like them despite (what they think) all the faults they have. 
> 
> This story was written totally for myself and completely experimental. This past year made me very sentimental I guess haha. I just love my boys so much, they're such amazing people inside and out and that goes way back, beyond the fame and glory of Produce days. From even primary school, they're so talented, sweet, good, and brave. Makes you think what were you doing with your life in comparison. They been having huge dreams and chasing them fearlessly for a long time. And I think they both majorly helped each other out when they became friends so I wanted to incorporate that, how similar they are, how good they are for each other, how they encourage and push the other when they're feeling unconfident. Just one of the many reasons I am so in love with their friendship, hope it never dies even if it stays private. 
> 
> Since this story has stayed fluffy, I'm considering focusing on their relationship in the future with some hotness in an epilogue but I haven't fully decided yet. Because I'm satisfied with it ending this way too. Not like every story has to include smut, though I know that's probably what you're expecting from me and I don't want to leave you disappointed and wanting either. So, it's in serious consideration, just an extra chapter that's more steamy, ongniel focused. Stay tuned for that within the next month or two!
> 
> Stay safe, warm, and healthy! Let me know a tiny smidgen of what you thought..? Would be much appreciated. :3 
> 
> Also, one last time, here's the predebut appreciation post with lots of real ongniel facts in it such as their old schools, videos, photos etc: https://twitter.com/NuuGuSeYONG/status/1193483248996741120
> 
> <3 Raina

**Author's Note:**

> This slice of life dancers au is based on the true life story of Seongwoo and Daniel as well as I was inspired by the events and characters and theme that occurs in the original Honey movie. Which is a great movie if you haven't watched it. While listening, it's good if you listen to the soundtrack. Also, before reading, I recommend checking out the predebut and extra background info/outline I've made for these two boys. It isn't fully comprehensive and it's obviously not going to have their full story as is. Well, after they entered Produce you know the rest anyway I'm sure. 
> 
> Here's the background/predebut thread, highly recommend to check it out as you read or before: https://twitter.com/NuuGuSeYONG/status/1193483248996741120?s=20
> 
> I hope that as you read this story, you will get a good idea of what our boys have been through, how they became the amazing people the are, what they're like, how important their dreams are even if they have changed over time, how incredible their drive and courage is. I hope you will feel proud of them and closer to them than ever before as you think about their difficult journey to becoming famous. I wanted the focus to be more about their brave chase to achieve their dreams rather than romance so that's why that part is slow and mostly going to be towards the end. 
> 
> Please love Ong Seongwoo and Kang Daniel a lot. They're truly terrific people who deserve all the love and support in the world! Go see their predebut photos and videos. They've always been so incredibly precious and adorable ^^ I bet you'll fall in love with them (or over a hundred more times).


End file.
